


Shot in the Dark

by AngelBless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt!Noct, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Chronological, Poor Noct, Poor Prompto, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Strangulation, Swearing, Vomiting, Will add more tags as it goes on, and noct whump. lots of it, chapter 11+ spoilers, neither of them are safe, protective prompto, this is vastly more hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBless/pseuds/AngelBless
Summary: =Spoilers for chapter 11 and beyond=“He’s waiting, you know. You best not keep him any longer.”On Ardyn's words, Prompto rushes off to find Noctis. When he finds his friend broken, injured, andfearfulof him, he has to get them both out of Zegnautus Keep in one piece - against both daemons and Magitek - all while facing the memories coming back to him.AU where both Prompto and Noctis fell off the train.





	1. Now (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy-do, it's finally time for another fic! So many WIPs lurking on my computer but I'm finally posting something! =D
> 
> Taking quite a few liberties in this fic. But then again I'm always taking more than a few liberties with each story, honestly. Hope you'll all enjoy!

_Gunshots. Screaming. A suffocating darkness that felt so incredibly_ wrong _._

Vague recollections just beyond reach swirled around Prompto’s head as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He lay on the mattress of a room with multiple bunkbeds; a dreary looking dormitory he had no recollection of ever falling asleep in. Strange...he was on a train before, right?

“You sleep almost as much as your precious prince.” Prompto’s head snapped towards the familiar slimy voice, his blood running cold as he saw Ardyn Izunia sat opposite him, that usual smug smirk on his face.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Prompto demanded hazily, reaching to call his gun. He flinched when nothing happened.

“Are you looking for this?” Ardyn asked, standing up and brandishing the blond’s weapon. Prompto stood to meet his gaze, a panicked feeling rising within him as he glanced between the chancellor and his gun. “Here you go.” The carefree tone in his voice left the gunner with an increased sense of suspicion as his gun was so casually handed to him. Taking it from the older man, he cast it a long look, inspecting it for any abnormalities. His eyes widened as he spotted his own wristband wrapped around the hilt. In a matter of seconds, it covered his barcode once more, a dark glance aimed in Ardyn’s direction. “I can assure you, I have done nothing to that little toy of yours. I do believe you shall be needing it to find your _dear friend_.”

“Wait, what--?” Prompto’s question was cut short with a casual wave of the chancellor’s hand.

“He’s waiting, you know. You best not keep him any longer.”

Prompto could tell from the gleeful look in the older man’s eyes that he was referring to Noct. If that really was the case, he couldn’t afford to hang around asking questions. Dashing out of the door, he sped his way across the hallways to locate the prince.

* * *

  _He had been chased across the train by his best friend, head reeling from the anger and accusations that arose from him. Had Noctis discovered the truth? Then, he became the pursuer, chasing Ardyn and hoping beyond anything that catching the man would make everything normal again. And then he fell, his heart skipping a beat as he plunged further from the train as it rushed by and away from him._

* * *

That was right, he had fallen. No, not fallen. He was pushed. By Ardyn? That didn’t sound quite right. But the only other person with him was... Prompto cringed at the thought, wandering through the dark corridors as he pondered over his hazy memory, until things finally clicked into place. It must have been one of Ardyn’s tricks, he was sure of it. But that also meant that the chancellor had been atop the train with Noctis; and from what Ardyn had said, that also meant he had been captured.

It was unsettling how quickly Prompto was able to find his way to the prison area. Despite the lack of visual cues and disorienting fights with Magitek soldiers along the way, every turn he’d taken had been no more than a guess. Yet as he approached the first of the cells, he realised he had made no wrong choices along the way. He shook his head; now wasn’t the time to think about such strange things. He had to find Noctis.

Searching each cell as he passed, his breath caught as he finally saw his friend, sat on one of the beds, slumped against the wall. The light was dim, but the prince didn’t look asleep - that made the lack of a response to Prompto’s presence concerning. “Noct?” No response. A quick flash of his barcode opened the door and he paced inside, kneeling by the bed. He spent a long moment taking in the sight before him, sucking in a deep breath at the cuts and bruises littering his body and rips in his clothing, how much paler and thinner he’d become, his eyes trailing up to the bruising around his neck.

“Noct?” he said cautiously, reaching his hand out to touch the his friend’s arm. Prompto pulled back as the prince jerked away, eyes wide. It was alarming and heart wrenching to see him reacting like a cornered animal, his gaze darting around the blond’s features and panicked breaths, before he curled up, right arm wrapped tight around his legs, his left arm hanging limp as he...was he saying something? Prompto slowly leant closer.

“...stop... _no_ …don’t make me... _can’t_...”

It was like a mantra, the same few words passing his lips in a small, strained voice. Prompto tensed as anger, worry and guilt built up within him. What had they _done_ to him?! “Noct, come on, we have to go. _Now_ ,” he said as firmly as he dare, ignoring the other’s flinch as the gunner grasped his arm. If Noctis wasn’t responding, Prompto had little choice than to make him move.

At least, that was the plan. A broken scream rang throughout the prison at the mere movement of his left arm, and Prompto panicked, letting go instantly and jumping back. Noct hunched over, whimpering as he cradled his shoulder. It took a few seconds for Prompto to finally move and rummage around his jacket, Noct unresponsive to the motion. The blond sighed with relief as he pulled out a thankfully still-intact potion, placing it on the bed. He wasn’t sure when he even had a potion on hand, but he wasn’t going to question it. Right now Prompto had to determine whether his shoulder was dislocated or not.

“Okay Noct, I’m gonna take a look at your shoulder.” It didn’t feel right talking to his best friend as if he were a frightened child, but he couldn’t afford to do anything that would aggravate his injuries further. It took some work, but he was finally able to spot bloodied bandages through the tears in his shirt. From what he could tell, there were gashes on his chest, and it looked like something had hit clean through his shoulder. A sword, or maybe a bullet? Prompto tried his hardest to ignore how rigid the prince’s body had become, or the short sharp gasps of his breath. This was better than expected, he wouldn’t need to set anything, at least. A potion would patch up the worst of it.

“Here, Noct,” he said with the best smile he could muster. Noctis made no move to take it from him, eyeing it suspiciously. “It’s not poison, buddy. Honest.” It was an agonizing wait before he finally took it, drinking it slowly. Noct let out a slight groan as the curative did its work, as Prompto watched the cuts gradually knit together and bruises yellow and fade somewhat.

He stood up, looking around the dingy cell. Dim bulbs provided the only light in the place. The beds were a mess, with objects strewn carelessly around the floor and dents in the bars. Food lay on the ground near the door, clearly untouched. Thoughts flew through his head of what could have happened to leave his best friend in such a state. There was no way Ardyn was going to leave Noct alone; the prince seemed more like a toy to him. What did that bastard _do_?

“Why..?” Prompto jumped at the weak voice from behind him. Noctis was looking towards his shoulder, gently testing it with his fingers as he began to move his left arm. The gunner was taken back by the question.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, letting out a confused laugh. Noct fell silent and still again, head low. There was a long pause, as Prompto realised he wasn’t going to get an answer. “You think you can stand?” he asked, keeping his tone gentle. Noct’s eyes darted around at nothing in particular, in deep thought as his breathing became faster once more.

Finally, after scrunching his eyes tight and attempting to take a deep breath, he made to move, stumbling a little as he stood. Prompto’s heart sank at how unsure the young man looked, how scared. An ominous feeling grew within him; something wasn’t right. Gunshots echoed in his mind once more. And yelling. Pleading? An unsettling thought flashed in his mind as he clenched his fists, ignoring the prince’s wary stare.

* * *

_Noct stood to the side of him. It was all a trick. Noct didn’t really push him. Everything would be fine. Then Ardyn was there. He had a sword? Then he didn’t. He was saying something. Yelling? He couldn’t remember what._

_His own arm raised. A gun in his hand. The chancellor wouldn’t shut up, what was he even talking about? The sword was back in his hand._

_A gunshot echoed._

_The cry wasn’t Ardyn’s._

_Before his eyes, Noctis fell to the floor, blood soaking the ground._

_A spine chilling laugh filled his ears._

* * *

Prompto froze. What _was_ that? Did he..? His attention snapped back to the man in front of him, the cautious expression on his face twisting Prompto’s stomach even further. “Hey, Noct?” he asked quietly, unsurprised at the lack of response. There was a pause, as he decided against confirming his fears. “...Come on, let’s get out of here. I bet Ignis and Gladio are waiting for us.” He turned to leave the cell, listening carefully to the uneven rhythm of Noctis’ footsteps as he eventually followed. Perhaps that was his old leg injury and nothing more.

He genuinely hoped it was.

Inspecting the direction they should take, the two of them headed off. Prompto wasn’t sure which way he was going, but the twists and turns seemed familiar, so he decided to follow his gut. They had barely turned down one of the corridors when Prompto noticed the accompanying footsteps had stopped. “Something wrong?” he asked, turning to see the prince spin around and unsteadily race away down the corridor. “N-Noct!”

Prompto sprinted after after him, easily closing the distance between them and grabbing his arm. Noctis twisted around, trying to force himself free. “No! Don’t-- let me _go_!” He let out a ragged cry as their eyes locked; the look of hurt and betrayal in the prince’s eyes instantly slackened the grip Prompto had on him. Noctis took a few steps back, his breathing forced, ending in a coughing fit as he held a hand to his bruised neck. “This...this is another trick…” he finally said, letting out a strained, disbelieving laugh. “I almost thought it was really you...”

Prompto almost stopped breathing at those words. “What..?” he said quietly. “Noct, it’s me!” He gestured to himself, as if to emphasize his point. Noctis made no move, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. The gunshot in his memory rang in his ears once more, but something else was wrong.

So very wrong.

* * *

_He’d been separated from Noct, he remembered that much. As much as he fought back, it wasn’t enough. But...he remembered being near Noct, too. His voice, his face…_

_His screams._

* * *

Prompto covered his mouth as he almost swore a little too loudly. The sound of his best friend’s cries sent his stomach lurching, Noctis slowly increasing the distance between them as the blond tried to pull his thoughts together. He looked back to the prince as calmly as he could. “Come on, let’s go.” Noct hesitated as Prompto reached forward to take his hand, spending a long moment searching the gunner’s eyes hesitantly. “I promise I’ll get you out of here.” Swallowing a deep breath and scrunching his eyes tight shut, he finally allowed Prompto to take his hand, albeit with a slight shudder, as the two headed in the opposite direction.

_“Why Prompto, you seem to be going the wrong way.”_

The two halted at the chancellor’s voice through the loudspeakers and around the hallways. Prompto could feel Noctis tense up; it was clear Ardyn was trying to mess with them further. The blond turned to face Noct, a gentle smile on his face. “It’s okay. If Ardyn said it’s wrong, that means we’re on the right track.” The prince nodded slowly as they continued in silence.

Prompto couldn’t take his mind off the fractured memories playing on loop. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, but he had to confess to himself - he’d definitely done some terrible things to Noct. The bullet wound was in no doubt his work, and there was no escaping that the bruises on his throat and how fearful he was could be because of him too. He grit his teeth, not realising his hands had tensed until Noctis stopped walking.

“Prompto?” Noct’s voice cracked as he spoke. Prompto turned to face him.

“Sorry, just trying to figure something out,” he replied, mustering the best grin he could. He paused, eyes lingering on the bruising that stood out far too strongly against his friend’s pale skin. “Is your neck okay? You sound pretty rough from it.” He wasn’t surprised when Noct moved away as he reached forward to inspect the damage. “S-sorry, you’re right, that’s pretty rude of me.” He laughed nervously as he turned to carry on down the corridor. He couldn’t bring himself to think about if he’d really been the cause of it all.

It was too quiet for too long; Prompto knew something had to be lurking around the corner. Although he had honestly hoped they were a few more corners away as a shock trooper launched itself at the two; Prompto shoving Noct out of the way to avoid its attack. A few bullets into its head and chest and it soon stilled. “Whew, sorry about that Noct,” he said, laughing nervously as he turned to see if his friend was okay. Noctis nodded slowly, eyes locked with his own. It felt as if the prince was looking deep into his soul, trying to find something. He brushed the thought aside as they continued on. Prompto’s face dropped as they entered yet another room, a dozen glowing eyes of rogue MTs turning their way.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, moving further in front of Noctis as he readied his gun. His friend was still completely weaponless; this wasn’t going to be easy. Firing a few shots at one of the troopers, he backed up, hoping to keep Noct guarded. There were so many of them, the best he could do at this point was temporarily halt their advance. “Noct, we have to go back.” Behind him, he could feel the shudder that ran through the prince at those words. He could hear the objections, sending a shock of guilt once more through his stomach. He already knew what the other was thinking. “We’re not going there, I swear!” Wherever ‘there’ was. He moved to grab Noct’s uninjured arm, feeling resistance as he pulled. “Come on, we gotta move!”

Firing a few more shots into the lumbering enemies, he yanked Noct hard, earning a yelp as he forcefully dragged him the way they’d come. Prompto’s grip reflexively tightened as he could feel Noctis trying to shift the grip away from his wrist by twisting it. There were no other doors to change course. His heart was pounding as his ears strained over Noct’s increasingly frustrated protests for the troopers’ footsteps. They were barely audible, but that wouldn’t guarantee their safety. He let out an excited ‘ha!’ as a branching corridor finally appeared, his grip unrelenting as he ran towards it and past the clutter of shelving and containers that lined it.

Catching his breath, he turned to face Noct - his face carried a mix of exhaustion, anger and...relief? He let his grip loosen tentatively, as Noct soothed his hand over the now red skin from where Prompto had held his wrist too tightly. They locked eyes for a tense moment, before Noctis let his gaze lower. “I...I thought--”

_“Look at you, Prompto. Hurting Noct again. How_ could _you?”_

Prompto glared in the direction of the speakers. “I got no idea what you’re talking about,” he said loudly, sure Ardyn could hear him. He could see Noct had tensed up again; he suddenly seemed oddly focused, and followed his gaze. Was it his wristband? His heart skipped at the thought - he needed to change the subject. “Come on, let’s keep going before those tin cans show up again.”

The two carried on as Prompto began to recognise the area. He’d passed through here to find Noctis after waking up. “There’s a dormitory nearby, a rest sounds good, don’t you think?” He sorely hoped Ardyn wouldn’t be there anymore.

“Yeah,” Noct replied distantly. “I’m...I’m sorry, Prompto.”

Prompto paused at the words. “What?” He laughed nervously. “What’s to be sorry for, dude?” There was silence, apart from the sound of Noct’s footsteps as he continued walking. He shrugged, keeping his back to the blond.

“For everything, I guess.” It was a loaded statement, full of guilt from so many things the young prince had no control over. But Prompto could tell it all weighed on him heavy. “I tried to say before, but…” He let out a small laugh, voice still strained as he let out a long breath. “...Nevermind.” That ominous feeling of guilt rose within the blond once more. He sucked in a breath as he racked his brain for information. It felt like something was meant to be there. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it was.

Reaching the dorm at least, Prompto smiled reassuringly to Noct. “You should sleep. I’ll keep watch.” There was that hesitation lacing his features again. It came with every suggestion the blond made, leaving him with a feeling of helplessness beyond what he’d ever faced before. He used to be the calming voice for his best friend, but what could he do now?

As thoughts ran rampant in Prompto’s head, Noct carefully made his way to one of the beds, taking a seat before letting himself fall sideways onto the mattress. A small gasp passed his lips at the sudden contact, but his eyelids grew heavy and it looked like he was beyond caring by this point.

Prompto sat on the opposite bed, watching his friend carefully, trying to decipher the fog in his mind, hoping it held the answers.


	2. Then (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ardyn finally turned to face Noctis once more. “Now then, Noct. Shall I show you how daemons are made?”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship ended with canon. Now baseless theorising is my best friend BD
> 
> So many things are gonna be out of whack here. It's a fun ride though.
> 
> Ok but seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for all the amazing comments for the first chapter!! I really hope I can deliver as the story goes on, and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter too. Kinda nervous posting it because of the amount of liberties I took, but here it is!
> 
> Also be sure to check the tags for warnings! Gonna be updating them as I go~

All Noctis wanted to do was sleep, but from the moment he started regaining consciousness, the horrific pain in his body wouldn’t allow him to. Groaning, he tried rolling to one side, his breath catching as the pain that centered in his shoulder worsened.

“Wakey wakey, Noct,” a voice cooed through the haze in his mind. “Come now, it’s not nice to keep people waiting.”

Noctis forced his eyes open, his unfocused gaze finally settling on the chancellor that loomed over him. He sprang upright, wincing as he held his shoulder, inwardly pleading with it to stop hurting.

“I’m so glad you could finally join us,” Ardyn continued, a smirk plastered on his face as he ignored the death glare being sent his way.

“Where the hell am I?” he growled, trying to pull forth a dagger. Of course it wouldn’t work, Ardyn would never leave himself open to attack without some kind of plan.

“Why, in Gralea, of course.” The older man spread his arms dramatically. He was clearly loving every second of this. “Now, come. There is _so much_ I want to show you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Noct spat back. Ardyn feigned a look of hurt.

“Then perhaps you can be persuaded by one of your _dear friends_?” At those words, Noctis’ stomach dropped. At the cell door, Prompto stood there, his face impassive.

* * *

_Prompto’s cry rang in Noctis’ ears as he saw his best friend fall from the train. Had he just done that? His mind raced as a sly voice spoke behind him, followed by a horrific burst of pain, the carriage he stood upon slipping away from him as everything went black._

_He struggled to open his eyes, wincing at the pain that shot through his head and neck at every slight twitch of his body, adding to the dull ache he felt all over. Finally forcing himself off the ground and to his feet, he took in his surroundings. Barren train tracks ran beside him, the area either side devoid of life besides sparse trees littered around. He’d fallen off the train._

_“Prompto?” he called out, walking alongside the tracks, tension rising in the pit of his stomach. The whole thing had been a damned trick. He stumbled as he forced himself onwards, ignoring the aches across his body, trying to find his friend._

_He spotted the Chancellor first, and with blade summoned, he rushed forward, ready to beat the tar out of him for everything he’d done._

_But then he saw Prompto, stood next to Ardyn. His sword was dissolved at the sight of his friend. Why was Ardyn with him though?_

_“Prompto--”_

_“It’s all your fault.”_

_Noctis remembered those words, before everything became a hectic blur of panic. He remembered dissolving his weapon, shouting,_ pleading _with Prompto to listen to him - that he didn’t mean it - that it was all a trick._

_That Ardyn was_ right there _next to him, smirking as the events unravelled._

_Prompto wasn’t making sense. He was yelling - something about tricks - about the truth. He was_ so angry _, and Noct knew why. If he could just_ explain _\--_

_A gun was pointed at him. Prompto’s expression was unreadable. Noct couldn’t think, he had to defend himself, even if it was against his best friend. There was blue shimmer of his weapon, then a heartstopping bang and an explosion of pain._

* * *

Noct jumped from the bed, taking a step away from the figures as his memories rushed back to him, twisting his stomach in knots as dizziness washed over him. His back hit against the wall sending another burst of pain shooting through him. Ardyn continued smiling.

“Now than. Shall we?” the chancellor stepped away to leave the room, Prompto taking his place. Noct searched the blond’s eyes for a sign that something was off - _anything_. All he was met with was a an icy expression of contempt like Noct had never seen from him before; it sent a shudder through him as the gunner grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him towards the cell door.

Noct bit back a cry at the newly erupting pain, pulling his arm back to try and free himself. He’d never realised how deadly strong Prompto’s grip was before, but the man was unflinching against his efforts.

“This is a trick,” Noctis snarled, finally finding his voice again.

“And how would that be?” Ardyn asked coolly, walking ahead as Prompto shoved Noct along the winding corridors.

“I saw what you did before. You made yourself look like Prompto to fool me.”

“Ah, but Noct,” he practically sang. “You’ll find that quite impossible. I am right here before you, after all.” There was brief pause. “It would seem our _poor prince_ is in denial that I have a new... _assistant_.” The arrogance in his voice sent Noct’s blood boiling. “And we’re here.” The doors opened, revealing what looked to be an observation room, with a large viewing window and other monitoring equipment. Through the window, a wide open area could be seen, completely devoid of life. Ardyn finally turned to face Noctis once more. “Now then, Noct. Shall I show you how daemons are made?”

Noctis remained silent as a creature slinked into the room. He recognised it as a Sabertusk. Its movements were erratic as its body emitted a strange black swirling aura. It let out a long growl - heard through a set of speakers - twitching and stumbling about as the darkness became thicker and thicker, the beast yelping and thrashing about, as if trying to escape it.

“Starscourge is a powerful thing, Noct.” The prince glanced between the creature and the chancellor. He needn’t say any more; it was clear Ardyn wanted to show him how the infection wrought from the scourge could form the daemons they had fought so tirelessly. The poor creature.

It was a few minutes before its form seemed to shift; its limbs stretching and cracking as dark ooze encased it, _changed_ it. Its body contorted as the blackness consumed it. Crooked horns and a tail formed from the sludge. The roars of the Sabertusk distorted into a shrill laugh as an Imp now stood in its place. It rammed into the walls, its laugh descending into shrieks, and Noct couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight.

“Well, wasn’t that a fascinating lesson?” Ardyn said, clapping his hands together and wringing them in delight. “But I’m afraid we’re _far_ from over.”

A few short seconds later, a lone woman now entered the large open area. There was something off about her. Her motions didn’t seem right at all. As she got closer to the window, Noctis could see it - the darkness that crept up her face, covered her hands, and that same disturbing haze from before exuding from her. He swallowed down the sense of dread that grew in his stomach.

_“H-hello?”_ she called out, her voice echoing around the room. Noct could hear her clearly through the speakers. _“I-is anyone around?”_

“Amanda Lindholm. Thirty one years old. She assists in running the security systems of the keep,” Ardyn spoke, his voice low and his eyes locked on the figure. “The scourge found its way to her a week or so ago, or so I’ve heard. It’s advanced so quickly, such a tragedy.”

Noctis’ eyes widened. Surely he couldn’t mean--

_“Please, can anyone help me?”_ the woman called out again, desperation tinging her voice. _“Am I...am I going to be healed?”_ She hunched over as the blackness continued to cover her body. _“Please no, I have children at home! I can’t leave them!”_ Her limbs began to seemingly move by themselves, a pained cry ripped from her throat as her body refused to respond to her.

“I suppose it’s too late,” Ardyn said in a quiet, singsong voice. Noctis lunged forward, forgetting Prompto’s presence entirely and yelping when the blond pulled him back hard, forcing his right arm behind his back and the other held tightly at his side.

“No...” Noct croaked, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. “Stop...please, _stop this! Stop!_ ” His voice raised to a shout as he pleaded, pulling against Prompto’s iron grip as the gunner remained unfazed.

_“...Is someone there?”_ Noctis froze as the woman’s strained voice sounded through the speakers.

“How cruel, Noct. I do believe she heard you.” Ardyn shook his head, a mocking facade of disappointment on his face. “Now she shall spend her last moments of agonizing life believing someone could have helped her...but _didn’t_.”

The woman’s pleading with the unknown voice continued. _“Please! I need your help! I can’t--”_ She let out a shriek as her bones snapped and deformed. As the black ooze now seeped from her eyes, nose and mouth, she collapsed to the floor as her limbs continued to stretch and change, forming into long spider-like legs. Where specks of bright red blood should have splattered against the viewing window, now only a tainted, inky concoction remained in its place. Noct forced his eyes tight shut, but the images lay burnt into his mind and the screams and pleas continued through her now grossly distorted voice. An fierce buzzing rang in his ears, enveloping his brain; even through closed eyes he feel the world begin to further darken and sway before him.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do _anything_..

The shrieking faded to nothing as darkness took him.

* * *

Bones crunching and horrific screams filled his mind - playing on loop in an endless cycle of torment as the vision of the lone woman melted into the twisted forms of his own companions turning into dark abominations.

Against the pain that shot through him, he bolted upright. Someone was screaming. He wanted it to stop. Gripping his throat hard as the unpleasant yelling choked off, it finally came to a halt amidst a torrent of of his own strained coughs. He sat trembling, desperate to catch his breath. The images were still too clear in his mind, too real. He leant against the wall as he felt something drip against his arm. He was...crying? Wiping away tears with the back of his hand, they were soon replaced as Noct curled up, shaking.

Daemons.

They weren’t just evil creatures born of the darkness.

They were animals.

They were _humans_.

How many had he _killed_?

How many still possessed the lingering spark of human thought? Were aware of what they had become? How many had families waiting for them? Unaware of their horrific fate?

He lurched over the edge of the bed, retching hard as whatever little he’d eaten now lay on the floor. A choked sob left him as he covered his mouth, willing the images to leave his mind. Gazing vacantly around the tiny room, the tray of food by the cell door churned his stomach further as he unsteadily got to his feet and headed to the bars, testing their sturdiness. He let out a sigh as as they remained firm. Summoning his weapons was still futile, as was warping. He instead rummaged around the room and beneath the beds for anything he could use.

A few small metal chests, some long-forgotten cutlery and a length of wood. An unusual collection, but nothing he had the energy to wonder on. He hurled the containers as hard as he could at the bars, sucking in a sharp breath as his left shoulder protested its use. A clang of metal echoed across the corridors as he threw another, larger container.

After a few attempts, his ears were ringing. He slumped back on the bed, sighing and massaging his injured shoulder gently. The cacophony in his head had finally died down, enough for him to hear oncoming footsteps. His eyes trained on the corridor as his body tensed. A lone figure came into view.

Prompto.

Noctis jumped to his feet once more, eyes narrowed as the blond opened the door and stepped inside. “Prompto..?” Was it really him?

“It’s time. Let’s go.”

It took Noct a moment to process the words. Prompto...didn’t sound right. Granted, he did sound like Prompto, voice and tone and everything, but the usual spark of warmth in his voice was gone. “Go where?” the prince asked, shifting back slightly as Prompto moved closer.

“Ardyn wasn’t finished with you. Time’s a-wastin’, come on.”

Noct’s chest grew tight as memories once more flooded his head, threatening to pull him under. “No, I’m _done_ with that,” he said, barely masking the tremble in his voice. Prompto tilted his head slightly, an exasperated look on his face as he let out an unamused laugh.

“Far from it.” Prompto moved to grab Noctis’ arm, with him barely avoiding it as he attempted to skirt past the blond. His eyes darted to the block of wood he’d tossed onto the bed. Before he realised, he’d snapped it up, ready to defend himself.

This wasn’t really Prompto. It _couldn’t_ be.

Prompto made another lunge at him and Noct reacted; the wood hit the side of the gunner’s head hard and Noct sprinted. Barely seconds had passed before he heard footsteps racing towards him. Everything happened too fast - the wood was knocked from his hand and his body was forced to the wall, Prompto’s lower arm pressed firmly into the prince’s throat, holding him in place. Noct struggled against the grip but soon found his strength failing him as the air was cut off from his lungs.

“Pr...Pro--” he choked, a strained wheezing escaping his mouth as his vision darkened. Some agonizing moments later, the hold on him was released, leaving Noct barely any time to refill his lungs with air before Prompto pulled him onwards, a firm grip on his arm.

* * *

“It seems as if you’ve met with some...difficulties,” Ardyn said as the two entered the observation room. He studied the dazed look on Noctis’ face, with ragged breaths and fresh markings to his neck, then looked to Prompto’s head, a steady trickle of blood caressing his cheek. The blond shrugged slightly before moving Noct further into the room, keeping him firmly held in place.

Noctis looked around the room, eyes unfocused, spotting people there he’d never seen before. They looked to be preparing data and discussing hypotheses, completely ignorant to the presence of the Lucian prince. He returned his attention back to Ardyn, eyes narrowing. The glare went completely ignored.

“Now then, Noct,” the older man started. “I do hope you shall be paying _full_ attention this time? We have _so much_ to do, after all.” Words stuck in Noctis’ throat as he swallowed down the bile rising up. It had taken everything to try and remove the images of before from his head, but found them swiftly resurfacing at the words.

“Chancellor, we’re ready,” a young man with short black hair said, after double checking the connections in one of the consoles. A sly smile crept to Ardyn’s face.

“I believe you bowed out before the best part last time,” he said, casting a glance down at the restrained prince. Noct kept his head low, trying to block out the sights and sounds around him. He let out a grunt as a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head to look directly through the window.

A disheveled looking man entered the room. Light brown hair tied up in a ponytail with unkempt stubble and a crooked nose. Noctis could already see the scourge had greatly taken hold of him; the black aura around the man was thick, as was the ooze that was slowly encasing his body. He closed his eyes tight for what was to come, hearing Ardyn sigh from beside him.

“He’s too far gone, we shall have to change tactics,” the man said lackadaisically, casting a glance at the waiting eyes of the staff, waving his hand flippantly at them to continue their monitoring.

Barely seconds had passed before the horrific sight unfolded once more. Again, the poor soul screamed and pleaded for what was happening to him to be stopped, his bones straining and snapping, forming into something new and grotesque. Noctis refused to open his eyes, his breaths short and shaky, hoping and pleading in vain that this was all some illusion, that he wasn’t really witnessing humans turning into the abominations he’d slaughtered so many of.

The screams became roars, but still Noct refused to see what the man had become. “I do believe we can still make something of this,” the chancellor spoke finally. Noct felt himself being pushed forward, opening his eyes wearily. Prompto removed one of his hands from Noct, still keeping him firmly in place. Noct’s breath caught as he saw the blond reach over and use a strange marking on his wrist to open the door. Did Ardyn give him some kind of clearance? He never recalled seeing such a mark before.

His thoughts were cut short as he was shoved unceremoniously through the door, stumbling as he turned to see the door close behind him. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!” he cried, banging his fists against the cold metal. He froze at the growls creeping up behind him.

_“You’ll find I’ve returned one of your weapons to you,”_ Ardyn spoke over the speakers, his voice melodious with glee. _“Do have fun now.”_

Turning to face the Gargoyle that now stood before him, his heart was pounding at the sight. He couldn’t fight it, not now he knew how they were created. The mirrored window of the observation room held no aid; of _course_ it was going to be a one way view.

The Gargoyle lunged at Noctis. He barely managed to dodge, fresh pain in his shoulder as he landed hard on the ground. Getting to his knees, he called for the one weapon Ardyn had granted him. Feeling a sharp pang in his chest, he looked to the weapon - the Blade of the Mystic.

He had no time to question why one of the Royal Arms was his chosen weapon, parrying one of the Gargoyles clawed attacks as a brilliant flash of light sent the daemon reeling. The force and strain from his weakened stance sent him crashing to the floor; Noct could hear howls of excitement from the other room, even without the speakers being active.

The prince let out a groan as he hauled himself to his feet. Even after a simple parry, he could already feel the effect of the blade strongly - sapping his energy with every move.

_“Alexander Lisand. Forty five years old,”_ Ardyn spoke gently as the speakers fired back into life. _“A senior waiting staff for high profile functions.”_ No...Noct didn’t want to hear his _name_ , he didn’t want to _think_ about who this man was, of the life that was gruesomely ripped away from him.

“Why are you doing this?!” Noctis yelled, panic edging his voice as he backed up. A million thoughts in his mind were screaming at him. Screaming of fear, or survival, of _humanity_.

_Don’t look into its eyes._

_It’s not human._

_Just kill it._

_Kill it like all the others._

_Move now and_ kill it _!_

He leapt aside, away from another attack, screaming through gritted teeth as he swung the sword around, slicing off the creature’s arm. As the limb crashed to the ground, oozing foul black liquid as it dissolved into smoke, Noct’s weapon hit the ground with a clang as he covered his ears against the unearthly screeching that was mixed in with the man’s _very human_ screams. It rang throughout the room as dizziness washed over Noctis from the weapon’s use - even the pounding in his own ears couldn’t drown out the terrible shrieks.

“Make it _stop_!” Noct was on his knees now, begging for everything to go away, to somehow wake up with the others, safe and away from this nightmare. As the stomach churning cries died down, he could hear the beast on the move again, ready to attack once more. He refused to look up, refused to fight. He merely lowered his hands from his ears as they hung limply by his side.

Gunshots echoed through the air, and his entire body went rigid. He didn’t know how long it was after hearing the thud of the creature and the hiss as it melted to nothing before he looked to the source of the attack. Prompto stood there, a focused look on his face, gun lowering slowly as he marched his way towards the prince.

“Stay the hell away from me,” Noct snarled, stumbling back to his feet, picking up his sword as he did.

“You’re not gonna fight me, Noct,” Prompto said calmly, gun still by his side. There was a slight edge to the way he said the prince’s name.

“Damn right I’m not,” Noctis replied with a growl as he darted by the gunner, racing towards the open door with eyes locked on the chancellor, blade at the ready. It only took seconds before he was bowled to the ground, weapon flung from his grip, arms pinned behind his back. He was lifted up slightly, only to be slammed back into the concrete, lights exploding in his vision as his head collided hard with the floor.

“Take our little upstart back to his ‘room’,” Ardyn said indignantly, arms folded as he watched Prompto drag Noctis onto unsteady feet and shove him along. As they moved to pass the older man, he held a finger up, halting Prompto instantly. Ardyn reached his hand forward, cupping his fingers around Noctis’ chin, leaning closer towards his ear.

“If I were you, my _dear prince_ , I would remember my predicament and play along nicely,” he whispered, venom lacing his voice. “It would be such a _shame_ to drag out this little game, don’t you think? Wouldn’t want to hurt any other poor souls now, would we?” Noctis made no response, the world still swirling around him, but the words finding their way far too clearly into his head. As Ardyn moved away and Noct was forced through the room, the research team were proclaiming their success.

“Our first test of Lucian magic against daemons has gone wonderfully,” one of the members, an old man with little hair besides a greying beard, spoke. “But we will still need to conduct more tests.” The chancellor smirked as he watched the two leave.

That certainly wouldn’t be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain and suffering are also my best friends :'D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> *runs off to hide*
> 
> ~Come scream with me about FF15 on [my creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [my fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	3. Now (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reunion, seen from another pair of eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for all the fantastic comments and kudos. Every comment is like a big hug to me. Even the ones where y'all get mad.  
> ...  
> Especially the ones where y'all get mad >:D
> 
> Ok so I think this chapter counts a little more as filler, since it covers some old ground. But it's in a new perspective and with a little new stuff so I hope you'll all enjoy it! <3

The days had passed - _or was it weeks? Months? He couldn’t tell by this point_ \- since it all began, but still this twisted game persisted on. Too many times Noctis had woken up from horrific nightmares to the sound of his own screams, forcibly silencing them by his own hand when his thoughts lacked the strength to make it stop. By now he was forgoing sleep until his body and mind couldn’t function, dragging him unwillingly into unconsciousness. It did nothing to ease the visions he saw as he slept.

He supposed that the hysterical behaviour from his dreams was a good thing; he was still human, at least. More than a few times he’d begun to doubt it as his emotions sealed themselves away beyond reach...mostly. He slumped lifelessly against the wall, unfocused eyes cast on the now heavily dented bars that held him captive and the tray of food that lay, once again, untouched. This time he had thrown anything he could find at the bars, paying the price as his left arm had all but completely seized up, the still-healing wound greatly agitated.

Muscles tensed as he heard footsteps echoing along the corridor, soon replaced once again by a mask of impassiveness. As Prompto emerged into view, it took everything he had not to let his breath draw in too quickly.

“Noct?”

Oh gods, he sounded normal again. It’s a trick. All a trick.

The door opened. Don’t respond. _Don’t. Respond._

Prompto crouched down by his bedside and watched him silently. Seconds passed and the wait grew excruciating. _Just get it over with._

* * *

_It had been after the fourth or fifth time he’d been dragged away from his cell to face Ardyn’s whims once more. He lay on the mattress, hissing as poorly bandaged fresh wounds rubbed with every movement._

_He’d barely had time to try and recover before he heard someone approaching once more. He grit his teeth, willing everyone to just_ leave him alone _. But in walked Prompto, as usual, and Noct tried to prepare for the worst._

_“Noct?” He let his eyes slowly meet with the gunner’s. There was strong look of concern; Noctis almost felt his heart flutter from the look of compassion he had sorely missed on the blond’s face. Hauling himself upright, Prompto helped steady him, with a smile so warm it felt as if it could make all the horror go away._

_“It’s really you?” Noct asked quietly. Prompto nodded, taking the prince’s hands into his own._

_“It is. I’m sorry, Noct. Come on, let’s get out of here.”_

_He should have known it was too good to be true. Swarms of Magitek troopers launched an ambush at them, and Noct remained weaponless. Prompto managed to hold them back pretty well on his own, before Ardyn waltzed in, arms wide._

_“I do believe you’ve let him have enough excitement for today, Prompto.”_

_The MTs stopped, and Prompto lowered his gun. He let out a resigned sigh. “I guess you’re right.” There was that tone again. It sounded just like his friend, but there was an unfamiliar edge to it. Noctis let out a yelp; two troopers restrained him as Prompto walked closer. “Sorry buddy, I couldn’t resist.” Noct’s eyes widened with revulsion._

_“You bastard! You fucking_ bastard _!” he yelled, pulling against the troopers’ grasp. The blond looked lazily to his gun, testing its weight in his hand. A second later, Noctis’ cries went silent as the hilt of the gun cracked against his head._

_He thought himself a fool, falling for such a trick._

_And an even bigger fool when, against every rational part of his brain, he found himself deceived a second time._

* * *

“Noct?” Prompto spoke again. He was reaching for him now. Noct couldn’t help it, his body reacted subconsciously as it pulled backwards, his eyes wide and filled with fear as his breath grew short. Prompto was looking shocked at the reaction, but no, it wasn’t really Prompto. This wasn’t happening again. He didn’t know if he could take it happening again.

Curling up as best he could - _he didn’t have the energy to fight past the pain in his shoulder_ \- words quietly spilled from his mouth on an endless loop.

“...stop... _no_ …don’t make me... _can’t_...”

“Noct, we have to go. _Now_.”

Here it comes. All the stalling in the world wasn’t going to stop anything. He was a fool for thinking otherwise. But even expecting it, he couldn’t help flinching as Prompto grabbed his arm. He knew it was going to hurt, but overexerting himself made everything so much worse. He tried to scream but it came out more broken than anything. He just wanted it to stop. _Please, make it stop._ He felt the hold on his wrist loosen as he hunched over, grasping at his shoulder in the vain hope of making the pain disappear.

It was a tense moment as Noct heard rustling, senses prickling as he fought the coloured spots from his vision.

“Okay Noct, I’m gonna take a look at your shoulder.” Prompto spoke in such a gentle voice. It sounded so much like him he almost-- no, he’s done this before. Don’t fall for it. Not again. But he just didn’t have the energy to fight, slowly uncurling himself and trying not to pull away as the blond got closer. His muscles froze as Prompto did his work and the air became harder to hold in his lungs. He wasn’t sure how long things stayed like that before he was offered a potion.

“Here, Noct. It’s not poison, buddy. Honest.” The smile on Prompto’s face was strained but still somehow genuine. They didn’t want him dead, he knew that much. Even in his panicked mind, he knew poison was an absurd option for them to take.

It felt so good when he finally drank it. He’d forgotten he could ever feel this good - not that his current state could ever be seen as ‘good’. It made no sense, though. Healing him after all this? Maybe it really _was_ him. How would he know? Doubt still ate away at the back of his mind.

He wondered why. He _asked_ why, even though in the past, nothing good had come from it. He couldn’t get a satisfactory answer though, and held his tongue.

“You think you can stand?”

Noct’s eyes darted about, internally debating whether it was worth resisting, or if he should just go along with it and get it over with. The indecision sent fear through his veins. Once again he found his lungs constricting, before forcing control back to his breathing and getting to his feet.

Barely a moment had passed and dread washed over him as Prompto froze. It only lasted a few seconds, and could have been missed quite easily, but Noct wasn’t letting a single detail get away from him. Not this time. “Hey, Noct?” Noctis could almost feel himself shrink back, afraid of what was coming. “...Come on, let’s get out of here. I bet Ignis and Gladio are waiting for us.”

The names seemed to spark something within him; an energy he wasn’t used to by this point. Ignis. Gladio. They were okay? Or was this another trick? He couldn’t let himself think that. They were waiting. They _had_ to be.

He followed Prompto through the corridors, cursing his leg for not cooperating. Was it from an attack, or was it just aching from lack of movement? He couldn’t remember. He was too busy focusing on following to think about something like that.

Wait...where were they going? He knew this path, these twists and turns. The research room was... Oh gods, it was a lie all along, wasn’t it? They were going back to the research area - he was going to be forced to face the horror of the daemons once more. Who would it be this time? Who _could_ it be? The thought shot terror through his mind - he wasn’t going to find out. Spinning around, he made his getaway.

He could hear something. Was Prompto yelling? It didn’t matter, he had to get away. _Quick_.

Not quick enough, as he got yanked back, a strong grip on his arm. He screamed, he yelled, he tried to force himself free until his throat protested and coughs racked through him. This wasn’t happening again, he wouldn’t let it! “This...this is another trick…” He couldn’t help but laugh. There was nothing in him that wanted to laugh, but the sheer disbelief he felt at himself for being so foolish once again forced it from him. “I almost thought it was really you…” He remained still, eyes trained on Prompto as he pleaded with the prince. The gunner was putting much more effort into making his case, that was for sure. Usually by this point he’d have just given up and dragged him back to his cell. The realisation lodged into Noct’s mind, glancing away and mulling it over, only snapping himself from it at the sound of Prompto suppressing a cry. Noct backed away. Was this it? Had he realised the rouse was up? It was a tense few seconds as the prince watched his every motion - the sharper intakes of air, his eyes darting about, his trembling hands. Finally Prompto looked Noctis in the eyes.

“Come on, let’s go.” A hand was held out before him. Noct’s eyes remained locked with Prompto’s; hoping he could find something, _anything_ , within them. Again they held nothing. “I promise I’ll get you out of here.” A deep steadying breath later, he - _perhaps foolishly_ \- relinquished and allowed the gunner to take hold of his arm.

He had to believe that this was really Prompto, that he really was going to get out of this hell hole. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine if this was all just another trick.

* * *

Noctis found sleep to be both the easiest and hardest thing to do at that moment. His body and mind cried for it, yet the constant fear and paranoia of what was around the corner, coupled with the still fresh horrors replaying in his mind, kept him from succumbing completely.

Prompto smiled gently as Noct’s breathing finally evened out, the tension in his body fading as he couldn't resist its pull any longer. As much as he wanted to get out of the keep as soon as possible, he would gladly take all the time needed for Noct to rest and recover. Fatigue began to creep around the edges of his vision. So much had happened in such a short time; so many thoughts and emotions chaotically swirling around his head, muddled with the bursts of memories that had invaded his mind as he watched his friend sleep. Shuffling further onto the bed and leaning back against the wall, he let his eyes close. It wouldn't hurt for just a couple of minutes.

* * *

" _So, what is it then?” He remembered Noct’s voice, so quiet and barely restrained as he was being forced down the corridor. “Are you just another trick, or was this whole thing some sick plan from the beginning?”_

_No response._

_“The MT ships always finding us, Ardyn always one step ahead - was that all part of it?” His voice became increasingly agitated as he spoke. A choked breath. “And when you wanted to be my friend, all those years ago...was that…?”_

_The sentence couldn’t be finished._

_Still there was no response._

* * *

Quiet whimpering bought him back to reality. Damn, he hadn't realised he’d fallen asleep. Looking over to Noctis, he could hear barely coherent pleas escaping his mouth. Must be a nightmare. The pleading got louder as Prompto shuffled towards the edge of the bed; as Prompto moved to place a hand on his shoulder, the prince snapped awake, ragged screams filling the room as he struggled to sit upright, clawing at the bed covers.

“Noct!” Prompto cried, rushing forward to help. His blood ran cold as Noctis’ hands launched themselves at his neck, the screams diminishing to broken gasps as he pressed harder on his own throat. Prompto’s own hands rushed to keep Noct's away, feeling him struggle until they were finally pried free. He didn't care if Noct was afraid of him - ignoring the slight shudder as he wrapped his arms around his trembling friend, rubbing his back gently. ”Take it easy, Noct. You're okay, I swear.”

He could feel the occasional sob send Noctis’ muscles into spasms, but thankfully, no resistance. When they finally died down, Prompto pulled back and looked into his eyes. Noct kept his gaze low in return. “...Sorry,” he mumbled, voice cracking at the use.

“No need to apologise, y'know.” There was a long silence as Noctis rubbed his neck, wincing slightly and sighing. “So...what _was_ that?”

Noct tilted his head, deep in thought. He still wouldn't allow his gaze to meet with Prompto’s. “It’s...these dreams I have. About daemons. Where they're from. What’s happened.” His words were disjointed as he spoke slowly. “And...about you guys. And then I just -  I can't get myself to... _stop_ , y’know?” He gestured at his neck, hoping Prompto would understand. “It's the only way to make it stop...” His voice choked off as Prompto tried to take the information in. The bruising on his neck, it was by his own hand. He didn't know if that was better or worse than he’d previously thought.

“Daemon creation is pretty messed up then, huh?” the blond said quietly. Noctis finally looked at him.

“You’ve seen it happen before, you'd know.” The words were bitter, and he deliberately ignored the bewildered look he got in return. Perhaps he was hoping to catch Prompto off guard, prove that it was all some deception. He didn't know where it had come from when he was trying to remain adamant that he was really going to escape this time. He kept quiet, hoping he wouldn't be asked for knowledge he knew he couldn't handle divulging, as his fingers reached up to his throat once more.

Prompto wasn't really sure how to respond. He mulled over the words, and couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the accusation. But none of that mattered; he knew Noctis was having a rough time, moments like that were a certainty. “You feeling okay now?” he asked gently. “Ready to head off yet?” Prompto gauged his response carefully; Noct seemed more willing than before, thankfully, but he could still see the hesitation in his eyes, the small stutter in his breath as some dark thought must have crossed his mind.

As Noct got to his feet, Prompto glanced through the automatic doors to make sure the coast was clear. He didn't know how he was going to pull this off, but for Noctis, he wasn't going to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, ain't I just having a ball with this~? I'm hurtin' too, honest >3>
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> ~Come scream with me about FF15 on [my creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [my fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs. Pretty please~?~


	4. Then (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too much, yet never enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Thanks again for all the lovely comments and kudos, I hope you're all still enjoying this wild ride! <3
> 
> Time for another past chapter. Aren't they always so fun? ;3 Hope you all enjoy!

“Cerrial Antorn. Twenty two years old. An intern for the future development of Magitek Armour.”

A man who looked younger than his already quite young age, with short chocolate colour hair, stood alone. The scourge’s mark lay clear on him as exhausted eyes looked around the barren area; he fidgeted quietly, taking in the dim atmosphere around him.

“We’re ready to proceed, chancellor,” a woman with ginger tied up in a high ponytail said. There was an air of apprehension to her voice.

“Excellent,” Ardyn spoke, turning to Noctis. “I’m sure you won’t let us down. Right, Noct?” Noct, now sporting a bloody nose and rapidly forming bruise on his left cheek, glanced wearily at the man. The lingering threat in the man’s voice sent his senses on edge, as did the close proximity of the blond he’d failed to get away from. He drew In a deep breath and looked back to the door and nodded, wincing at the ache that shot through his skull.

If he could go through with this, if he could force himself to do whatever they wanted, it would mean more people would be safe overall, right? They’d apparently been making great strides with their research because of him using the Royal Arms against daemons. It didn’t feel like it was getting any easier, but he’d deal with it somehow. He steeled himself as the door opened, fighting off the tremble in his limbs.  _ It's too late for him, stay distant _ , he thought, the same words playing in his head, as they always did when he passed through the door, in hopes it would work. The frightened eyes of the young man were quick or quieten his thoughts. Oh gods, the poor soul needed  _ help _ .

“Now then, Noct,” Ardyn spoke over the tannoy, catching both Noct’s and the man’s attention. “Heal him.”

Noctis froze, trying to comprehend what was just said. ‘Heal him’? But how?

“You're...going to cure me?” The prince looked to the man, unable to hide the fear in his eyes. He knew very well the power to heal the scourge had been taken with the last oracle - his chest tightened at the mere thought of his childhood friend sinking further beyond his reach, leaving an even greater weight upon his shoulders than ever before.

_ I don’t know _ , he wanted to say, but after all the people he’d failed, he couldn’t bring himself to be honest. “I’ll...I’ll try.” He had to focus hard on the thrum of energy he felt from the Crystal. From the moment he’d passed the door, he knew Ardyn had returned his magic to him once more. If the Royal Arms held such a powerful force over daemons, and his magic had the power to create curatives, maybe the Crystal could grant him this in Luna’s stead.

Focus. Just  _ focus _ .

He thought back to how Luna had done it. He knew she had focused the magic to her hands, but scrambling to remember any more of the physical process proved fruitless.  _ ‘Blessed Stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness’ blight’ _ . He knew those were the words she had spoken so gently. Though he had seen so little of her -  _ yet another regret he held grimly _ \- the healing words from both her mother during his visit to Tenebrae, and from Luna herself over broadcasts, had become ingrained in his memory. He remembered a warm feeling on his forehead, encompassing his entire body. Could that have been the healing?

He focused on the energy that flowed through him from the Crystal - tried to concentrate it to his hands. A shuddered breath was pulled from his lungs at the feeling. It wasn’t painful, but it didn’t feel right, like his energy was being pulled away from him as it centered around his palms. Stepping towards the man, he held his hands up. Despite the tingling sensation he felt forming within them, they looked no different. He had to try harder. Closing his eyes, he forced every bit of his attention to his hands. No weapons, no warping, no elemancy. None of that was necessary. The dull sounds around him became an audible buzz as he could feel his balance sway. Still not enough. He still needed to  _ focus _ .

A gasped shock from the man bought Noct back to what was in front of him. His hands held a blue glow; faint, but very much there. A dull ache was forming in his head as he held his hands up to the man, placing them on the sides of his head and leaning his own forehead lightly against the his.

He spoke the Oracle’s words quietly, as a desperate prayer. He poured more of himself into it, the buzzing in his ears and the pounding in his head growing increasingly unbearable.

Not yet.

His chest heaved with each breath, heartbeat erratic.

More.

Hands and body trembled as waves of burning heat washed over him, his body shaking from the cold sweat forming as something warm trickled down his nose.

_ More. _

The glow dwindled to black as he felt his hold slip and plummeted to the ground.

 

Noctis snapped awake to the pained whimpers of the man he’d been tasked to save. His body refused to respond to him, lying heavy on the ground as he looked over to the other man, blinking back the distortion in his vision.

_ “Oh dear, Noct. It appears you were quite...unsuccessful.” _

The figure before him was a shell of the man he’d tried to heal. Blackness covered so much more of his skin, the dark aura settling in around him as he stumbled around vacantly. Noct was willing himself to move, to try again, but it was futile.

_ “He called out to you, Noct. Pleaded for you to get up, to save him. The poor soul.” _

The audio of the loudspeaker sounded as if it were underwater, ringing in Noct’s ears as the chancellor revelled in his failure.

“Stop…” he finally croaked out. “I can’t…” He couldn’t do anything. He was supposed to help people, that’s what the Chosen was for, right? So then why--?

A piercing shriek rang through the air. Noctis winced, not daring to take his eyes off the screaming, writhing figure before him. He could hear the thud of footsteps approaching before he was dragged from the floor and away from the corrupted man. The sudden movement shot a wave of nausea clean through him, followed by a dull throb that pressed hard into the back of his eyes.

“W-wait!” Noct protested weakly, now seeing Prompto as the one who had hold of him. He needed to try again, maybe there was still time! His body remained adamant it would not listen to him, even as he was pulled through the door, which sealed shut as the daemonic transformation had begun. Prompto haphazardly propped him on the floor against a wall, awaiting instruction. Ardyn walked over to the prince, looming over him.

“What a feeble attempt from one chosen by the Crystal,” he said, shaking his head in dismay. “I’m sure Lady Lunafreya would be  _ most  _ upset by your performance.”

“You son of a  _ bitch _ ,” Noctis snarled, finally able to move forward a little, only for Ardyn’s boot to plant into his chest, pinning him back to the wall.

“Ah ah, Noct. Do remember now, cooperate with us and things will be  _ much _ easier...for everyone involved.” A shudder ran up Noct’s spine at the threatening tone of his words and the look in his eyes. Ardyn finally lowered his foot and motioned for Prompto to step in, who gladly hauled him to his feet once more, half guiding, half forcing him back towards the cells. He could hear the fervent conversations of the research team as he left.

“It’s true, we were hoping for more, but the situation grew too dangerous - he was completely incapacitated.”

“We’ll try again later, we’ve received some incredible data, but we need to correlate it.”

“It’s looking promising, this could really be the key we’ve been searching for!”

Noct could feel himself slipping away as he was pulled further away from the voices.

_ We’ll try again. _

_ Again. _

He couldn’t help but let out a low whimper as everything went black.

* * *

His chest hurt. He didn’t even have the energy to scream at the visions that plagued him in his sleep, and if he had, he lacked the energy to make it stop. Heavy lidded eyes gazed blurrily at the underside of the top bunk. Barely seconds later, he’d forced himself to roll over, leaning over the edge of the bed as he retched  _ hard _ . He lay there for who knows how long, his head feeling fit to explode as the dim room span around him. Blinking slowly, he shuddered as a chill ran through him - how did he feel so hot yet so cold at the same time?

More retching, but there was nothing to bring up. He’d refused once more to touch the food brought for him, feeling his stomach heave at the mere sight and smell of it. He continued to lay there, completely still besides the trembling of his body.

He was so tired, but if he slept…

It didn’t matter. Before the thought was even formed, he was unconscious once more.

 

“Careful, mind his shoulder. We’ll need to rebandage it before we're finished.”

“Looks like we came just in time. Gods, this looks bad.”

Noct could hear voices. Whose? He just needed to pry his eyes open and he could find out. A soft groan escaped his lips as he finally opened his eyes, the low light still absolutely blinding to him. He realised he was being propped upright by someone, but the figure before him swam around his vision as he tried to blink focus back into his eyes.

“He's awake, Dumaine,” the voice - a woman’s voice - said. She leaned in closer and looked into his eyes. “Noctis, can you hear me? Can you talk?” The prince managed a small nod.

“I...what..?” Talking was harder than he'd thought, it felt like he was breathing in tar. The woman sighed with relief.

“Don't worry, we're here to fix you up,” she said with a smile. “I'm Reeva. The man next to you is Dumaine. You really gave everyone a scare today.” Noctis took in the situation slowly, eyes casting over the figures in the cell with him. He recognised Reeva’s ginger hair, now slightly more unkempt than before, and Dumaine’s bald head and scraggly beard.

Noct flinched as Reeva shone a light into each of his eyes, nodding to herself. She placed a cool hand against his forehead, frowning at the sheen of sweat as she pulled away. “He’s got a slight fever and and pretty bad case of dehydration.” She stood up and dusted herself off. “I’ll be right back.”

Noct followed her with his gaze as she approached the closed cell door and spoke to someone. His breath stuttered as Prompto moved forward, swiping his wrist over the reader to let her out.

“Why is...he here?” Noct asked, voice wavering. Dumaine looked up to the blond, then back to Noct.

“He was the one who requested we come check up on you,” the man spoke. “It’s a good thing, too. We found you in a real state.” The words didn’t make sense to Noct. Prompto wanted them to help him? He looked away, a scowl on his face. It had to be some trick again, surely.

A wave of nausea ran through him once more, and he let out a whine as his head drooped listlessly. He just wanted to lie down, why couldn’t they leave him alone? His muscles tensed as he felt the grip on him alter. The man was...removing his bandages? He hadn’t even realised his tattered shirt had been taken off. As gentle as the researcher was trying to be, his shoulder was raw and irritable as the bandages had to be teased away.

Noct felt about ready to throw up as the man began to clean his wounds. He was leant against the wall, his head rested lifelessly against it as he tried to ignore his present company poking away at him. Finally the silence was broken by the click of heeled shoes approaching once more. On Prompto’s clearance, Reeva reentered the cell, a bag slung over her shoulder. The frown on her face set even deeper.

“How’s the exit wound looking?” she asked, her voice low.

“Not as bad as you’d think. Must be his connection to the Crystal or something - it’s slow healing, but there’s no sign of infection at all.” The gauze was in place and he’d already begun to wrap Noct’s shoulder in fresh bandages.

“Good to hear.” She knelt down by the bed, pulling a water bottle out of the bag and holding it out to the prince. “Think you can drink this okay? It’s a special solution - should fix you right up.” He stared at it blankly for a few seconds.

As Dumaine wrapped the wounds on his forearm, Reeva offered a steadying hand as Noct downed the entire formula. It felt kind of syrupy down his throat, almost causing him to gag, but he fought past it, gasping for air between gulps. “Well, our job here is done,” she said, smiling warmly. “We’ll be back soon, though.”

“Wait,” Noctis said quietly, causing them to pause. “Why are you... _ okay _ with all this?”

They were confused at first, and a sad look of understanding passed Reeva’s face. “We may not agree with the chancellor’s… _ methods _ ...concerning you, but we’re making some great strides in healing the people of Gralea. We understand that it’s too late for those we’re observing, but their sacrifice shall yield the breakthroughs we need.”

And there it was. What had been no more than a threat from Ardyn, was now given humanity. He may be praised only as a mere test subject by them, but they all had lives, families. Maybe after failing so many others, he could give them this.

The two left the cell, and Noctis was alone with Prompto, who leant against the wall, watching Noct through the bars, arms folded. The prince fought off the fogginess forming in his head and focused on the gunner cautiously, noticing the black eye that was now well formed and the bruising on his right arm from his failed escape attempt. “Why?” he asked finally. Prompto tilted his head curiously.

“Why I called for them?” he clarified. Noctis remained silent, continuing to study the blond. “I couldn't just let you  _ die _ , could I?”

He should have been relieved to hear something like that. Perhaps he even did, a little. Prompto sounded so honest, almost concerned.

“There’s  _ way _ more you’re needed for. Can’t kick the bucket before it’s all done!” The playful laugh in his voice cut through Noct, leaving him paralyzed as he stared wide eyed at the gunner’s smile. After getting no response, Prompto lightly pushed himself away from the wall, moving closer to the bars. “Later then,” he said almost melodiously, leaving the prince with only the fading sound of his footsteps.

* * *

True to their word, they arrived at his cell every...day? Hour? He wasn’t sure, but they brought with them water and some weird looking pills. As much as Noct hated following their orders, it was a relief to have someone in this place actually give a damn about him, even if it was just as a means to further their own research.

It wasn’t along before he was forced to the lab once more to continue the experiments. Again, he pushed himself to his limits, wanting to save someone,  _ anyone _ , and again, found himself slammed into the cold floor, barely responsive as the human before him slipped away before his eyes.

But failure after failure, the staff were there, patching him up and making sure he didn’t die on them. Today’s visitors were Dumaine and some skittish young man with slicked back muddy blond hair by the name of Arlo. He seemed awfully insistent on seeing Noct’s magic up close; it was fast becoming a point of irritation.

“There will be time for that later, Arlo,” Dumaine said bluntly, inspecting the bruising on Noctis’ skin while he sat, unresponsive. He glanced at his watch and nodded to Prompto, getting to his feet. “He’s all ready.” He gave Noct a light pat on the back, earning a barely noticeable jolt from the prince as he walked to the cell door. Noctis offered little resistance as Prompto pulled him to his feet, moving him down the far too familiar corridors. It was wasted energy fighting back anymore, especially as he determined to pour as much energy as he could physically muster into his healing attempts. The creaking of the pipes that lined the corridors became a lot more noticeable when it was only contended by the sound of footsteps. Noctis traced their path, noting traces of rust along their joints, accompanied by damp on the walls. The entire place had a stale, dusty air that felt suffocating to walk through, and yet he hadn’t even registered how truly constricting the atmosphere was until he’d stopped turning every journey into a brawl. The entrance drew closer, and Noct swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, the apprehension before each attempt being one of the few emotions he could muster anymore as time went on.

 

He felt weightless as the staff did their work on him once more. It was still too much, he couldn’t hold himself together when summoning his magic’s healing properties to his fingertips. He lay rested against the wall of the observation room, heavy gashes across his chest and legs. The daemon transformation had happened faster than anticipated, leaving Prompto to rush in and halt its attack, finally managing to drag the barely conscious prince away.

Noct made a strained sound through heaving lungs at the work being done to him - it hurt bad enough already - he just wanted to  _ sleep _ , as much as the thought terrified him, but the constant motion as he was being moved around and the sting of a needle in his arm was keeping him from it. Barely keeping his eyes open, his sight rested on the chancellor that stood nearby.

“A poor display. And here I thought you  _ cared _ about saving people.”

It was as if no one else had heard him, or simply didn’t care to pay attention as they went about the business of keeping their royal prisoner from dying. “His heart rate has stabilized,” Reeva said, her tone flat. “Hey, can you hear me?” She lightly tapped Noct’s cheek, letting out a sigh as he made a very poor attempt to swat her hand away. “We’ll try again in the morning. As he is now, he’s useless.”

His vision faded and senses dulled, the word playing in his mind as it grew heavy.

_ ‘Useless’. _

As he lost consciousness, he almost laughed.

They weren’t exactly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't go two minutes without writing Noct with crippling doubt and guilt issues :'D Oh well, c'est la vie and all~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> ~Come scream with me about FF15 on [my creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [my fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	5. Now (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for another chapter of the happiest fic in the fandom! Ok I'll stop now xP Thanks again for all the comments! <3 Hope you enjoy!

They’d been walking in silence for a while now - if Prompto didn’t have Noctis’ wrist lightly in his grip, he’d have wondered if the prince was even with him. The gunner couldn’t help but notice his demeanor change drastically upon seeing discarded clothing around the various rooms he’d searched through for information - how much more withdrawn he’d become at the sight.

“You know you can talk to me anytime, bro,” Prompto said, nudging into him lightly. Noct let out a small hum of acknowledgement.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly, his voice distant. Prompto looked incredulously at him.

“Dunno if you noticed dude, but  _ nothing _ about any of this is fine.” He sighed as his friend seemed to clam up once more. He’d always thought he’d never really been that successful at lifting anyone’s spirits, but he prided himself on the fact that he was  _ really _ good at helping Noctis overcome whatever he was going through. Well, he used to be, at least.

More silent walking, though thankfully free of threats, and Prompto stopped before a sealed door. He inspected the card reader beside it, frowning at the clearance required to pass. He glanced down at the band covering his wrist.

It was worth a shot.

“I’m gonna try and get this thing to let us through.” He tried to act as casual as possible with his bluff, almost feeling the barcode’s presence burn into his skin. Maybe if he could pretend it wasn’t there, that he wasn’t really using it, everything would be okay. “Might be a way to hack it, right?” He looked it over once more, making sure Noct’s view of him was obscured as he adjusted his band just enough for the reader to scan his code print. The door beeped and opened before them. “Aha! Easy peasy!” he said with a laugh, masking his nervousness that Noct might figure out what he was doing. The prince’s gaze lingered on his wrist for a couple of seconds, sending a sting of fear through him, but nothing was said.

The room was large and quite bare, with monitors and consoles lining one of the walls and papers littered on a table in the corner. Prompto wandered further into the room, taking in everything around him. He examined the papers, skimming through them as Noct stood back silently.

Prompto’s heart stuttered as he filed through each page. Research notes on the conditioning of Magitek subjects from birth and programming techniques, scattered with vague reports of human disappearances and daemon infestations. His breath caught in his throat as he replaced them back on the table a little too forcefully, looking up at the monitors before him. His attention caught on one small detail - the date.

“Noct..?” he said quietly, keeping his back turned. “Am I seeing the date right?” Noctis approached, peering around Prompto. He seemed unfazed, instead letting out a small ‘huh’.

“Two weeks…” he said quietly, at least content in the knowledge he finally knew how long he’d been stuck in this nightmare. But two weeks was a long time for there to be no sign of Gladio or Ignis, and the thought played in his mind.

Prompto couldn’t wrap his head around it; how had two whole weeks passed? Splinters of vague memories surfaced unpleasantly once more, and coupled with the papers he’d scanned over, a lot more had happened than he ever wanted to admit.

It was all starting to get clearer now, but the recollections terrified him. Some were simple - almost ordinary - just fighting daemons while getting his friend to safety, but others…

His other memories painted a far worse picture. Fighting Noctis into submission, taunting him,  _ deceiving _ him. He couldn’t bear to tell Noct about any of this - not after everything it took to regain his trust.

A low rumble brought Prompto out of his discordant thoughts. He turned around to see darkness pooling on the floor as a daemon began to form from it. His attention turned to Noct, who was backing up, hands placed firmly against the console as a visible tremor ran through him.

The creature wasn’t big, at around half their height, with a face twisted menacingly, alongside  sharp claws and a tail. An Alberich. Noct remained frozen in place as Prompto readied his gun. That creature wasn’t going to get a chance to hurt his friend while he was around. A few shots were fired into it and the imp screeched; Prompto couldn’t help but hear shuddered breaths trying to stay as calm as possible from behind him.

The Alberich lunged at the gunner, catching him in the arm as he dodged. It wasn’t deep, thankfully, but caused shocks of pain as he tried to steady his gun, shielding Noct once more.

_ “Well, this isn’t fair now, is it?” _ Ardyn’s mocking voice cooed over the speaker systems.  _ “Perhaps I  _ could _ give you some back up.” _ Noctis jumped as the Blade of the Mystic sprang into existence in his hand. His eyes darted down to it, but he made no other motion as Prompto continued his attack.

_ “Should I tell you who he was, Noct?” _

The atmosphere in the room seemed to freeze as the words sunk deep into Noctis’ mind. He shook his head slightly, unable to take his eyes from the poor creature that lashed out before him.  _ Don’t think about it. It’s not human. _ The twisted images of the people deforming into abominations before his eyes surged through his head once more as his heart raced. A quiet ‘no’ was all he could say, repeated over and over, pleading to never know.

_ “Dumaine Lowell. Fifty-six years old. Such a pity, after  _ all _ that hard work.” _

“ _ No! _ ” Sword clattering to the floor, Noct felt frozen in place, watching the cursed creature as it prepared for attack.

_ “He screamed for mercy -  _ begged _.” _ Ardyn’s twisted voice echoed throughout the room.  _ “If only you were able to make some progress, perhaps he would have never succumbed to this fate.” _

Eyes wide, Noct finally fought against his own body and bolted forward, grabbing Prompto’s shoulder. “Wait-- don’t do this, maybe I can--”

“Noct, it’s a  _ daemon _ , we have to--”

“He was human!” Noct yelled. “Don’t you remember?!” He flinched as the accusation left his lips. This  _ wasn’t _ the Prompto that hurt him - wasn’t the Prompto that stood back and let this all happen - he had to remember that.

Just like he had to remember the words he’d told himself. It’s not human - not the man who patched up his battered body countless times. It’s a daemon. It should  _ die _ .

The creature lunged again, and Prompto fired one last bullet into its head. It slumped to the ground, dissolving into ash and tar. He turned to Noct, finding the other with his ears firmly covered by his hands as its screams melded together with the sound of its own disintegration.

“Noct?” the blond said quietly, reaching out to touch him. The prince jerked back, eyes unfocused and breathing erratic as tears began to fall.

It felt like the air around him had vanished as he choked out a string of apologies on loop. His ears rang as thoughts of the man’s twisted demise raced through his mind. It felt so real, as if he’d been there to witness it. He jolted slightly at the feeling of hands on top of his own, gently lowering them from his ears. Looking up to the source, Prompto smiled sadly at him.

“It’ll be okay, Noct. Just breathe with me, yeah?” Dizziness washed over Noct as his knees gave out, Prompto gently guiding him to the floor. Within seconds, the blond had his arms wrapped tightly around his friend, one hand stroking his hair as he felt sobs escape his shaking form.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, clutching onto Prompto tighter. “One...one day he...he didn’t show up. They said he’d moved somewhere else. I...I could’ve  _ done _ something, I could’ve--” His words choked off into another sob, his stomach lurching as everything continued to hit him all at once.

Prompto held him tighter, glancing to the side at the pile of clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor. The badge the man had carried remained legible - Dumaine Lowell. So that’s why Noct was so on edge at the discarded clothing. They were constant reminders of who the daemons once were.

“Oh gods, what about the others? I haven’t seen them since--” Noct moved away slightly, a hand over his mouth. Prompto could see his wide eyes, fresh tears still forming. Guilt welled up within the prince as he hung his head low. After a moment, he glanced to the door they’d entered, hunching over as the urge to be sick grew stronger.

“They’re back there...right?” Prompto said quietly, trying to gauge Noctis’ response. “Noct, what’s so bad about that place? Is it about the daemons?” He wasn’t sure if he was going to get an answer - he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, honestly, but coming straight out with that information would lose him any chance of keeping Noctis’ trust.

“Y-yeah…” he said after a few seconds, moving to stand up. He was shaky, as Prompto was quick to notice, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“We don’t have to go back, y’know,” he said gently. Noct shook his head.

“No, we do.” His gaze was still low as he headed towards the door. “There has to be  _ someone _ I can save.”

The words hurt to hear. The guilt, the fear; it was too much for one man to deal with. Prompto wanted to make him stop, to drag him further away, to remind him that their goal was to find the Crystal. Not that Noct would be in any state to undertake such a task, but at this point, he wasn’t in any state to do much of anything. But if his memories were correct, it was his Lucian magic and the power of his ancestors that the daemons cowered from - perhaps the Crystal was the cure they needed. But to command the Crystal they needed…

“Where’s the Ring of the Lucii?” Prompto asked suddenly, causing Noctis to stop. He simply shook his head slowly.

“I don’t know.” The blond’s heart sank at the uncertain waver in his voice at those words. “It...got taken when I ended up here, I think. Could be anywhere.” He shrugged his shoulders slightly before moving forward again, Prompto in tow.

The walk descended into silence once more. Prompto subconsciously pulled Noct back, gun at the ready, at every foreign sound that lingered in the corridors. It was too quiet, the atmosphere feeling as if it were dragging on their every movement and breath. He remembered these pathways far too easily now, as much as he wished he didn’t; his stance became more protective as he saw how much Noctis had tensed the closer they drew to the room. Prompto could hear something as they got closer. Talking? It sent his nerves on edge as he darted further in front of Noct, drawing in a deep breath.

“You sure you can do this?” Prompto asked, turning around to look his friend in the eye. Noct nodded slowly, gulping down the urge to throw up as he steeled himself. This was the first time he’d ever come willingly to this room and the thought sickened him. He watched Prompto hover around the console as he raised his arm slightly. He couldn’t stop the thoughts creeping into his head about the wristband the blond kept so adamantly on at all times. Only now did he realise he’d never seen him with it removed…

He shook his head fiercely. He had to stop thinking like that. This was _Prompto_.

The door beeped and opened, the gunner peering inside cautiously, gun raised. The sounds he’d heard had cut off abruptly. Was someone hiding? Walking into the room, Noct followed hesitantly, the sight of the familiar equipment sending a shiver down his spine.

“Noctis..?”

A small voice caught his attention instantly and blue eyes darted around for the source. There, by one of the computers, a woman with all too familiar ginger hair stared at him, eyes full of fear and that disgusting darkness creeping onto her face.

“Reeva..?” he said quietly, eyes widening with recognition before pacing over to her.

She turned to face him properly. “I’m glad you’re safe,” she said quietly. “The chancellor cancelled all future research and forbade us from seeing you. I feared the worse.” She winced, the dark ash on her skin inching across gradually. "Noctis, you have to get out, the infection’s spread beyond control,” She was holding her upper arm, blood seeping from an open wound. “I’ve been poring over the data, trying to find a way to stop it. You can still save everyone, but you have to  _ go now _ \--”

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” he hissed. His mind was screaming that it would be a pointless endeavour, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to at least  _ try _ to help. If he was able to use his weapons, then maybe… He held out his hands and focused. He had to do this. This  _ had _ to work.

Palms glowed faintly as Prompto watched. Something inside told him this wasn’t a good idea; vague recollections played in his mind as he watched the light grow stronger, hands held either side of Reeva’s head. The prayer was whispered, desperate and strained as the light increased.

Noct could hear voices calling him. Telling him to stop? Why? He had to succeed this time, there was  _ no way _ he’d allow himself to stop. His head grew heavy, breath stuttering as his heart beat hard against his chest. It wasn’t enough, he needed  _ more _ . He needed…

He mind felt detached from his body as the sensation of being dragged away passed through him. His hands were pulled away, body dragged across the floor. He wasn’t even sure if he was conscious anymore. Voices were heard faintly over the buzzing in his ears - he just wanted to ignore them, to try and sleep. But as they grew louder, that prospect quickly became impossible. Prying his eyes open, he saw the blurred images of two figures hovering over him.

A strained cry and weak punches sent Prompto and Reeva ducking back as the prince bolted upright, trying to force the figures away. His hand collided with the side of Prompto’s head, the gunner grabbing his wrists in an attempt to calm him down. Releasing his grasp after the movements had stopped, he took a closer look at Noct’s face - his eyes were wild and unfocused with panic, drooping seconds later as he slumped sideways, a hand over his mouth as he swallowed hard. Prompto held him steady as the world slowly returned to the poor man; he looked slowly between the two people knelt by him, a dazed expression on his face.

“Noct? You back with us?” Noctis looked at him, stare vacant and brows pulled together slightly in confusion, before looking away, closing his eyes and drawing in deep breaths. Prompto sighed, running a hand through his hair, before looking to Reeva’s exhausted yet concerned face.

“You have to get him out of here,” she said, looking to Prompto, her tone low. “I believe healing the Scourge is possible, but not right now as he is.” The blond turned his attention back to the semi-conscious prince. Reeva let out a small, fond laugh. “I used to hear this pretty crazy story when I was younger. It was about a king healing the darkness and restoring light. It sounded so outlandish, but it’s the reason I’m here in the first place. I looked into it and never really found more than a couple paragraphs but...when I saw what he was capable of with Lucian magic, I knew it was more than just a story. Crazy, huh?” Prompto paused for a second, thinking over her words.

“It’s hard to believe it’s just some schoolyard tale for you guys. It’s a prophecy in Lucis, you know? And a pretty big deal too,” he said, a small smile creeping onto his features. “Guess they didn’t want anyone here knowing much about it, huh?”

“That so? Dumaine always said it was more than just some fairy tale...” Her face flashed with a sad reminisce, before focusing her attention on the blond. “You're... so much different than before,” she said, a smile crossing her lips. “I think I prefer this you much more.” Prompto bit his lip nervously, looking to the ground before his attention returned to Noct, watching close as he groaned, shaking his head, a hand held up to his temple.

“Welcome back,” Prompto said warmly. Noct’s face scrunched up in discomfort as his eyes fell on Reeva.

“It didn’t work…” he said quietly, reaching a hand out towards her forehead, where a particularly noticeable patch of the affliction was. She tensed up at the faint glow that caught the corner of her vision, gently moving the prince’s hand away, ignoring the baffled look on his face.

“Noctis, it’s not going to work,” she said, her voice clear and firm. “You’re missing something. The energy you’re channeling from the Crystal isn’t strong enough.” Her heart sank as his expression fell and he looked away - it was as if the words had wounded him.

Ominous rumbling echoed throughout the room as Prompto looked out through the observation window. An Iron Giant and other smaller daemons were forming. Some of the daemons were fast to sense the nearby human presence, colliding with the walls and attacking anywhere they could. A few shots collided with the window - Prompto moved to give Noctis as much cover as possible, but the reinforced glass held held well.

“Enric…Munro...” Reeva sucked in a heavy breath, before turning to the others. “You have to leave.  _ Now _ .” she insisted, moving to stand up. As Prompto pulled Noct to his feet, she smiled sadly, holding his hands in her own. There was blackness creeping over her fingers. “I know my time has come. Perhaps I can be of use if I continue studying this data.” There was a pause as she bowed her head. “Bring back the light. I beg you.” Reaching into her pocket, he pulled out a crude looking phone and handed it to Prompto. “Take this, I’ll contact you with anything I find.” Her head turned to the window as the Iron Giant’s sword collided with it. “Please, go!”

Noctis tried to resist, but the attempted healing had once again left him drained. Prompto grimaced at Noct’s strained protests, lingering long after the doors had sealed and nothing more could be heard from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wants to climb onto the rooftops and scream with me? Anyone?
> 
> Maybe for Noct's birthday I'll give him a freakin' break xD
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> ~Come scream with me about FF15 on [my creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [my fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	6. Then III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo it's the magical time of week again! Once again all your comments have absolutely blown me away. I got theories and everything popping up, I can't believe it!! *o* Thanks so much for all those lovely kudos too. I love you guys so much! <3
> 
> I love this chapter a lot, I'll say that much. I hope you'll all enjoy it too!

“Why Noct, you seem most uncooperative as of late. Perhaps a change of tactic is in order?”

Ardyn spoke, but Noctis didn’t respond. He merely stood still, quiet; staring blankly before him at the far too familiar one sided window. The energy expended in countless failed healing attempts had left him far too drained to react; his muscles ached and a dull throb pulsed endlessly in his head. The chancellor pinched the bridge of his nose in an exaggerated display of exasperation.

“Why must you be this way,  _ dear _ prince?” he said with a sigh. Everything about his tone was screaming melodrama, yet Noct remained impassive. It was already eating at his thoughts that there were less staff present than usual, he didn’t have time for Ardyn’s overacting. “Let’s go back to basics, shall we?” He motioned for Prompto to once more shove him over to the door. It slid open and the prince was forced into the test room. “I’ll leave you to get...reacquainted.”

The room was empty, which struck Noctis as suspicious. He only had a few seconds to wonder as a black pool formed on the floor, a white and red creature rose from the ground as pink electricity crackled around it. Noct recognised it as an Arachne. Except, that wasn’t who it used to be.

_ “Did you miss her, Noct?” _ Ardyn asked over the speakers.  _ “Poor Amanda’s been  _ most _ upset that you missed her  _ grand entrance _ into the world.” _

Noctis froze. Of course, he remembered now, as much as he wished he didn’t. Her limbs cracking and twisting into a grotesque spider-like form, her shrieks as he pleaded for her life before he lost consciousness. He scrunched his eyes tight, trying to block out the thoughts. Jumping as the Blade of the Mystic was summoned to his hand, Ardyn laughed.

_ “Let’s finish the job then, shall we?” _

He sounded so jovial, it cut into Noct’s nerves and left him scowling. Damn it, was Ardyn  _ trying _ to get a reaction out of him? His eyes narrowed - of course he was. Getting a rise out of the prince was like some twisted game to the man. His attention snapped back to the daemon as it lunged towards him. He parried it sloppily, grimacing as the weight of the blade felt like it had tripled since he last wielded it. Taking a few unsteady paces back, he watched closely as the creature shrieked, recoiling from the light of the weapon. There was a moment to attack, but he refused to take it, blade held loosely by his side.

_ “Come now, Noct. She’s waited for this moment. Why not give her something  _ truly _ memorable?” _

“Shut  _ up _ !” The Arachne launched into the air, causing a gasp to escape Noctis’ lungs as it swung towards him, crackling with lightning. He rolled hard out of the way, yelping as his injuries erupted with pain. A stray bolt of electricity collided with his back and his body arched, seizing up from the shock. He let out a pained cry as he forced himself upright, sword held up in time to block another attack. Even if his defense was poor, the daemon was still weakening from the exposure to Lucian magic.

His chest hurt from the use of the Royal Arm. If he attacked now, he could finish the job quickly. It could be over. But...she had a family. She had  _ children _ . He couldn’t get the thought from his head. Why was there nothing he could do?!

It came in for another attack. He didn’t have time to prepare. What should have been another parry had ended in the blade piercing through the spider’s sternum. It let out a sharp cry as the sword’s light began to disintegrate it, Noct’s eyes wide as he pulled the weapon away, sending it skidding across the ground.

Too late. The poor creature rapidly melted into a thick black ooze and hazy fog, a low rumbling echoing throughout the room. Noctis remained frozen in place, watching the patch of ground before him as the last traces of black disappeared completely. A lone applause echoed through the speakers.

_ “An excellent show.” _ The clapping stopped.  _ “Now then, shall we proceed?” _ There wasn’t a hint of a choice in his tone. A door opened and a familiar figure entered the room. Muddy blond hair and eyes darting around the room as he tried to keep his demeanor as calm as possible.

Both Arlo and Noctis knew what was coming.

_ “Working with daemons can have a few...unfortunate circumstances. Although it’s quite a moment of serendipity, I think you’ll find.” _

“You can’t be serious,” Noct said shakily, getting to his feet. He could see it - the Scourge that crawled its way around him, his shaky breaths and increasingly unnatural movements.

_ “He did so want to see your magic up close, Noct. Best give him a good show.” _

Noctis looked into the man’s eyes, horror settling in his stomach as his right eye was now dark; taken completely by the infection. Against everything, Arlo smiled.

“Do what you have to do,” he said as cheerfully as he could muster. He’d resorted to shoving his hands into his pockets to stop himself fidgeting, rocking back and forth on his heels despite his limbs becoming increasingly disobedient.

Noct could tell how hard he was trying to keep up the illusion he was  _ alright _ with all this.

He drew in a deep breath. He didn’t see how this would end any differently, but from the tug of magic in the air that almost begged him to summon his Royal Arm, he knew Ardyn was trying to force his hand. He wouldn’t do it. Walking closer, the light summoned to his hands once more.

_ “Predictable as always. Very well,” _ Ardyn spoke with a sigh. The door to the observation room opened and Prompto walked through, leaning against the wall silently, arms folded. Noct shook his head and ignored him as he got close enough to place his hands on the man’s head. The light increased and he could hear footsteps approaching.

Focus. Just  _ focus _ . If he could at least make it recede, even a little, it would be worth it. He could feel his hands slip as his breathing picked up. His ears buzzed as an intense pressure constricted around his head.  _ Damn it _ , somehow he was doing  _ worse _ . His hands were gently push away and he stumbled back, blearily looking at the wistfully smiling young man.

“Why..?” Noct asked breathlessly, the light fading from his hands.

“It’s no good, we both know it,” Arlo said quietly, a black mist surrounding him as a disgusting ink began to trickle down his nose. “Just...make it quick, yeah?”

Noct didn’t understand. He didn’t  _ want _ to understand. Moving his hands forward again, hoping to do something,  _ anything _ , he halted as the man hunched over, a strangled cry escaping him. As black ooze poured from and around him, his body began to writhe and shift into something grotesque - eyes began to form and open on his increasingly amorphous arms and torso as he screamed. Noct’s stomach lurched at the sight as he backed up, unable to comprehend the horror before him.

“Make it... _ quick _ ,” Arlo’s voice spoke in distorted words. Where his mouth had been, now remained a large green eye staring right at him. Something in Noctis snapped - he called his sword, drawing it back.

“I’m sorry,” he said through gritted teeth, lunging the blade clean through him. A shriek echoed through the room as it began to dissolve from the royal magic. Noct covered his ears, eyes shut tight as the abomination dissolved to nothing, taking the young man with it.

_ “I do believe you’re getting worse at this, prince,” _ Ardyn’s voice feigned surprise, his ceaseless mockery reverberating and cutting deeper into Noctis’ nerves.

“Fuck off,” he spat, glaring at the mirrored window. His attention turned to the gunner who stood a few metres away from him. “And what about you then? Nothing to say?” Prompto remained quiet, gun readily by his side. Noctis took a few steps closer. He could still see the faint traces of the black eye he’d so proudly given the blond. “So you’re really okay with all this?” He gestured towards where the lingering traces of black remained etched on the ground.

He took another step closer, calling forth his blade once more. Prompto’s fingers twitched around the hilt of his gun. Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. “If you’re gonna use that, how about you aim for the right shoulder? Make it match.”

Oh gods, what was he even doing?! His best friend -  _ who he  _ thought _ was his best friend _ \- was stood right before him, fingers itching around the trigger. The thought of another bullet through him was petrifying, even moreso knowing he’d be subjected to the same tests, again and again, no matter how badly he was beaten. Then why was he doing this? Maybe killing a man in the middle of a horrific transformation made you lose certain restraints - who was he to question it?

The gun was raised and a shot was fired - it only took a second. The bullet flew by Noct’s head, missing him by mere millimeters. His eyes wide, he never realised his grip had loosened on his weapon, causing it to crash to the floor. He daren’t look away as the blond lowered his weapon once more.

“Don’t tempt me.” Prompto moved closer to Noct - the prince was sure he could see the smallest smirk on the other’s face as his body reacted, backing away. “I thought you were after a fight?” Prompto asked, grabbing Noct by the shirt and pulling him closer. There was no way the blond couldn’t see the spark of fear in Noct’s eyes. He scowled, moving to grab Noctis by the arm, spinning him to face away and pinning him to the ground.

Noct hissed at the motion. “I just...I want to know  _ why _ ,” he said between sharp breaths. He scrunched his eyes tight, fighting past the pain shooting through him. “ _ Why?! _ ” No answer. He merely dragged Noct to his feet, shoving him back to the now open door and the mocking smile of Ardyn Izunia.

* * *

The cell was quiet as usual. Noct lay on his side, a hand brushing past his ear, the memory of the bullet flying by, of Prompto’s cold stare, still all too fresh in his mind. Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky sigh, trying to tune out the persistent headache that clung around the back of his eyes. It didn’t help; blocking out the light merely replaced the images of the room with the horrendous sight of the daemons - the  _ humans _ \- he had failed. Running a hand tiredly over his face as he drew in a deep breath through his nose, he glanced over to the cell door as faint footsteps echoed around, looking back to the wall opposite again seconds later.

The door slid open, and Prompto walked in silently as Noctis cast him an unsure look. He sat upright, his frown deepening at the sight of the gun Prompto carried, then a confused look at the blond as he sat down on the opposite bed casually, elbows rested on his legs.

There was a tense silence between them; Noct couldn’t read Prompto’s face at all. He shuffled back on his mattress slightly, keeping his focus.

“So,” Prompto finally said. “You wanna talk? Let’s talk.”

“I...what?” Noct was confounded.

“Let’s talk. Now.” He sounded so serious. It was a tone Noctis had heard in the past, but only rarely. The prince drew in a deep breath. Maybe he could finally get some answers.

“Why?”

“‘Why’ what?” The gunner was quick to respond.

“Why are you doing this?” Noct could already feel himself getting agitated. He needed to try and keep calm.

“Well...why did you push me?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I was tricked.”

“Of  _ course _ .” The skepticism in his voice cut through Noct. Damnit, was Prompto deliberately dodging his question or was he just trying to get under his skin? Perhaps both, now he thought about it. The blond leant back on the bed, rolling his head side to side with a small crack. “It was certainly an eye-opening experience being on that train, y’know. Hearing how you  _ really _ felt,” he continued. He nodded to himself, casting his gaze away for just a second. “Good to know.”

“I told you, I was  _ tricked _ . I thought it was Ardyn--”

“Uh-huh. You just sorta...accepted it, right? There was  _ nothing _ that made you question what was going on?” Noctis cast his eyes down. He’d played that argument in his head over and over, picking apart each and every one of his failings. The language, the reaction - the entire thing had something foul written all over it, but he was so preoccupied with his own guilt and duty he failed to notice any of it. He stayed silent as Prompto’s focus continued to stay trained on him.

“...I’m sorry.” It was quiet, weak, and nowhere near enough to make up for what he did, but it was all he had. Prompto shrugged his shoulders, leaning forward again.

“It made me realise a few things. Guess it wasn’t all bad.” As he adjusted his position slightly, Noctis could see the strange marking on his wrist so clearly, but he still couldn’t grasp what it was. A barcode?

“What’s that mark? On your wrist?” he asked cautiously. The blond held up his arm to show it clearly.

“Oh, this? It’s  _ really _ opening up doors for me lately,” he joked with a far too familiar laugh.  _ Stop sounding like that. Stop sounding like him. _ “Since you don’t pay much attention, I can’t imagine you’d have any idea about it.” He stood up and began to pace around the tiny area as Noct could feel his blood boil. “It’s such a tragedy, isn’t it?” Noct tilted his head, eyes trained on Prompto’s back as he remained silent. “Those poor people. You can’t do a thing for them, can you?” His eyes met with Noct’s once more as the prince tensed up. “I’ve heard them. They really believe you’re gonna do it. Even as they’re taken by the Scourge. One by one.” He emphasised each of the final three words. In any other situation, he’d be seen as overacting, just like regular old Prompto. But here, the words carried a far heavier tone. He let out a short laugh. “Glad Lady Lunafreya isn’t around to see this. To think she gave her life for  _ you _ .”

That was  _ it _ . Noct lunged at Prompto, hands aimed directly for his throat as they fell to the ground. The gunner threw his hands around Noct’s wrists, trying to pry them free as he gasped for air. He kicked out, landing blows into Noct’s stomach, knowing full well that the prince was running on a lot less strength and energy. Merely seconds into the scuffle, he had kicked Noctis away, pain shooting hard through him as he collided with one of the bunk beds. Prompto grabbed Noct by his shirt, gun aimed at his head.

“Let’s  _ talk _ , I said.” Noct’s eyes widened, seeing the utter contempt in the gunner’s own eyes. “You really are something else,” he said with a sigh. The gun pressed closer to Noctis’ head and he flinched. “ _ Bang. _ ” He lowered the gun. “It’s that easy.” Prompto stood up and dusted himself off casually. “And who knows, maybe I’ll give you a reminder just how  _ easy _ it is some other time? Maybe when you’re asleep? Won’t it be fun to find out?” He made his way to the door. “See you real soon.” There was a singsong tone to his voice as he waved goodbye with his gun, sending a chill down Noct’s spine as he stayed on the ground, adrenaline quickly replaced with vertigo and nausea. He fought to get his breathing in check as his wounds protested, listening keenly as the footsteps faded away.

He dreaded the moment he would be hearing them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write guys but I am SO SO SORRY *runs and hides* Also yes, poor Arlo was turning into a Hecteyes *shudders* Poor guy )':
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading it! 'Til next time! <3
> 
> ~Come scream with me on my [creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	7. Now (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just can’t do it, can I? I can’t save anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ how about that Episode Prompto then? Wow-ee what a wild ride! I'm still emotionally dead from it...somehow updating this depressing lil fic seems like a good idea xD Thankfully didn't need to tweak much at all. Phew! It's still wildly AU in terms of what I do with said information tho xP
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the comments/kudos! You guys all rock <3 As a quick note, there won't be any more updates for this for a couple weeks. I'm on holiday on Friday so I'll be pretty busy.
> 
> Really hope you all enjoy! <3

Noctis never stopped pleading to go back the entire time. Every word was like a stab to Prompto’s chest, but Noct didn’t have the energy to struggle. It was another journey free of encounters, much to the gunner’s relief, as they reached the dormitory once more. They needed to catch their breath, to plan their next move. But more than anything, Noctis needed _rest_.

As soon as Prompto released him, he made for the door, stumbling as the blond caught him again. “I have to help her. Let me go back!” he begged. Damnit, he could barely stand anymore, let alone fight back. Shoulders sagging at Prompto’s silence, he stopped his futile effort. Quietly stumbling for the nearest bed, faltering as he moved, he slumped down on the mattress hard; head hanging low, strained breaths causing his body to shift and sway precariously.

Prompto sat watching him silently, wondering if he’d somehow fallen asleep like that. It was a long, tense quiet, until the prince’s shoulders tensed and he somehow managed to make himself look even smaller. “I just can’t do it, can I?” he said quietly, a low tremble in his voice as he kept his head down. “I can’t save anyone.”

“You can, Noct. And you will.” Prompto spoke gently as he leaned forward. Noctis twitched - it was such a sudden departure from the words he spoke before. “But you can’t right now. Not like this. You have to stop doing this to yourself.” The prince shrugged.

“I‘m just doing what Luna did.” There was no life in his voice. “We can both heal, right? So why..?”

“You’re not Luna, this doesn’t come to you as easy! Maybe healing people like that isn’t something you can do. Maybe--”

“Then why did she die instead of me?! Wouldn’t it have been so much better if she was still here instead?” Noctis was looking directly at him now, his face contorted with anger and guilt. Prompto reacted before he’d even realised, a fist hitting him hard in the jaw, sending him sideways into the mattress. The blond got to his feet, hand still clenched, looking down as tears welled up in his eyes. Noct righted himself as he looked up at Prompto, rubbing a hand over his cheek, panic set in his eyes.

“Why would you say something like that?!” Prompto demanded, unable to stop the tears from falling. The tension left his body and he fell back onto the bed. “You can’t really believe that, can you?” His voice was wavering, focus piercing as Noct avoided his gaze.

“Why not?” he said quietly, being met with a sharp smack to the side of the head, sending him almost toppling again. Prompto hung his head, breathing deep to steady his heartbeat.

“You don’t…” he started, swallowing hard. “You don’t just get to say stupid things like that. Not to your friends, not to yourself, not to anyone.” Noct could see him trembling, a stab of shame in his stomach. He wrung his hands together anxiously - what was a little more guilt on top of everything else? He flinched subconsciously as Prompto adjusted his position on the bed, moving forward swiftly and wrapping his arms tight around the prince.

Noctis let out a breath, eyes wide at the security Prompto offered. He didn’t deserve this - didn’t deserve anyone to take pity on him after so many failures. Not after everything Prompto - _no, it wasn’t really him, remember?_ \- had said. His friend refused to let go though. It wasn’t until Prompto felt a wetness on his shoulder that he realised Noct had started crying.

“You okay?” he asked tentatively. Noct let out a small laugh, thick with tears, as he hugged back just as tight. This was _insane_ \- it went against every rational sense that had been drilled into him the past couple of weeks - but here he was, with the man who held the same face as someone who could only be described as his tormenter, embracing him like the world would collapse if he let go.

“Just...don’t move, yeah?” he said, voice muffled by Prompto’s neck. The blond had no intention of moving, just wanting to savour the warmth that spread throughout his entire body, making all the aches and doubts dissolve away.

He didn’t know how long he’d just _held_ Noct, losing track of time completely as he rubbed circles around his friend’s back and played absentmindedly with his hair. He noticed Noct’s breathing shifted, his arms sagging. Smiling, he moved Noct to lie him on the bed, watching him sleep. Tears were still streaked down his face, but there was a peace there he hadn’t seen in so long. He never wanted it to fade, as naive a wish as that was to make.

He sat next to Noct, a gentle smile on his face, and watched the steady breathing and occasional movement from him. It was so quiet, so peaceful, Prompto almost jumped out of his skin when a beeping sounded from his pocket. He pulled out the device Reeva had given him and pressed what he guessed was the answer button.

“Hello?” he asked cautiously. There was roaring in the background.

“Are you both safe?” Reeva sounded hurried, talking in sharp breaths.

“We’re fine. Noct’s asleep right now,” Prompto replied after a moment’s hesitation. Things were really sounding bad on her end.

“I’m glad. Listen, I’ve managed to dig up some authorization codes. I’m aware of your own code print, but should anything unforeseen happen, I’m sure they’ll be an asset to you.”

Another sharp beep emerged from the device. Prompto looked at the small LCD screen at the strings of numbers and their corresponding panels. It was a confusing jumble, but something he was sure he’d be able to figure out if they needed it.

“Got them,” Prompto confirmed. He paused for a moment, mulling over his thoughts. “Listen, Reeva. I need your help. We really need to find the Ring of the Lucii. I think Noct’s magic will be a lot more effective if he has it. Have you heard any mention on it?” There was a silence on the phone, only punctuated by the ominous noises in the background.

“Perhaps the chancellor will be your best bet,” she replied finally. “From what I’ve seen on security footage, he seems content to be wandering the halls around the central lift shaft. I couldn’t possibly fathom why.” Prompto’s brows furrowed in confusion. Why would he be doing something like that? Either way, they had a lead, and that was good enough. “Are you going to confront him?”

“Yeah, but not yet. Noct’s still asleep, he needs all the rest he can get.”

“I understand. I’ll keep you updated. They’re starting to break through, but I still have time.” She let out a shaky breath. “I hope.” The image of Reeva’s skin tainted with the Scourge flashed through his mind. It wouldn’t be long before…

Prompto snapped out of his thoughts as Noctis mumbled in his sleep, curling up slightly. “Thanks, Reeva,” he said quietly, ending the call and pocketing the device once more. He gently nudged Noct further across the bed, lying down next to him, an arm draped over his waist. He couldn’t help but smile, thankful that the prince’s peacefully sleeping visage was the sight that lay before him, rather than the chunks of memories that had drilled their way into his head. His eyes felt heavy as he continued to watch in silence.

A little shuteye sounded like a grand idea.

* * *

_“Wait, where are you taking Noct? You’re not just gonna_ leave _him like that, are you?!” Prompto demanded as he fought against the Magitek soldier restraining him. He saw the corner of Ardyn’s mouth curl up briefly._

_“And whose fault is his current state?” he said. Prompto stayed quiet, fighting against the quiet anger and regret that bubbling within him. “Your precious prince shall be fine, have no worries.” The chancellor’s voice was light and carefree. He tilted his head to the gunner, casting a side glance his way. “In fact…” He walked towards a device on one of the tables, picking it up slowly. “I can’t imagine you’ll be worrying about your friend for quite a while.”_

_Prompto’s breaths became short as Ardyn approached, holding each part of the device in each hand, a trail of wire connecting them. The gunner struggled against the MT’s hold, trying in vain to move away from the chancellor as he closed the gap between them._

_“Now Prompto, this won’t hurt at all.” He let out a chuckle. “At least, not at first.” The two pieces of the device looked like earpieces with metal pads on them. Prompto moved his head as far as he could away from them as Ardyn motioned to put them on. “Come now, don’t be difficult,” he chided. “Had you not been so cruelly taken from your dear home, this would be second nature to you by now.”_

_The comment made the blond freeze long enough for Ardyn to attack one of the pieces. Prompto shuddered at the cold metal that pressed into his temple. It wasn’t long before the other one was latched around his ear, as Ardyn stepped back, pressing a small button on one of the earpieces as he drew away. Nothing happened at first, only making the feeling of dread in his gut so much worse._

_But then something changed. He wasn’t sure at first; it started as a quiet hum and a small vibration in his head. His body trembled as the hum got louder, the pulse in his head matching it’s growing intensity. He couldn’t help but cringe - it just wouldn’t_ stop _. Louder and stronger with each passing second, small shocks jolting through his head as his vision began to blur. Yet he could still see Ardyn’s obnoxious smirk._

 _“It would be preferable for this to be over with quickly, but you’re quite a..._ unique _case, aren’t you, Prompto?”_

_Prompto could hardly hear him over the roaring in his ears and the pounding of his skull. Damnit, why wasn’t his body responding to him anymore?! He had to escape, he had to make sure Noct was okay! “N-Noct, I’m…sor...”_

_Noct…_

_The name sounded oddly bitter on his tongue as he blacked out._

* * *

Prompto blearily opened his eyes, the lingering memories melting away as he felt something hit against him. Propping himself up on his arm, he could immediately see the look of discomfort on Noctis’ face as he slept, his arms lightly batting around as a grimace set on his face. “Hey, come on Noct, it’s just a dream,” the blond said, lightly shaking him. Noct’s eyes shot open as he flung his arm to smack away whatever was touching him. A strangled cry rose from his throat as panicked eyes locked with Prompto’s; holding the same spark of fear they had when Prompto had found him. “It’s just me Noct. The _real_ me,” he added with a nervous laugh, holding up his hands and standing up from the bed. Noctis cast him a long look - Prompto could tell he was looking for some sign there was anything wrong - before letting out a deep breath. His muscles relaxed as his head slumped back down onto the pillow.

“All better now, yeah?” Prompto said warmly, leaning over to run a hand through Noct’s hair. The prince closed his eyes and let out a hum as the visions of his nightmare began to fade. He smiled as he watched the tension leave Noct’s body; it was a rough road, but he was slowly getting better at least. “Ready to go yet?” He was tentative to ask the question, but knew he couldn’t beat around the bush. As nightmarish as whatever lay before them would be, they needed to get out of this place. Noct mumbled as he opened his eyes once more, finally sitting upright and looking blearily around the room, taking it in. Had he even realised where he was before? Prompto shuddered at the thought that the prince might have believed he was back in the cell, unable to escape and fearful of Prompto’s very presence.

“Yeah...I’m ready,” Noct mumbled, rubbing his face as he swayed slightly; it was clear the fatigue of the failed healing still lingered. He carefully rose to his feet and stretched, wincing as his muscles protested the movement. “So, where are we going?” His words slurred slightly as he spoke; a pang of guilt jolted through Prompto’s stomach. He just wanted to let Noct rest, but his options were few.

“I...saw a sign on the way here. I think there’s a central elevator we can take. It might lead us to the entrance.” He hated having to lie - knowing that he had remembered visiting it over the course of the past two weeks. But he couldn’t let Noct know he held any connection to that horrific scenario. Not after they’d come so far. Noctis nodded slightly; it seemed like something was bothering him, swirling just below the surface of his eyes as they jumped focus around the room, taking careful note of his surroundings. Prompto placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing a small jump as response. Noct looked over to see Prompto’s warm smile, the corner of his mouth twitching up in return.

“Oh! Before we go…” Noctis watched cautiously as Prompto headed across the room to a small unit. “I forgot I was gonna check what was in these things. Might be something good, right?” The prince didn’t look convinced as he went around his searching, moving forward to get a better look. “Aha!” the blond called out triumphantly, pulling out a box. “I found food!” Noct pulled a face at the discovery. “What’s wrong with food?” Prompto asked incredulously.

“I’m...not hungry,” Noct replied awkwardly, keeping his gaze low. The gunner sighed, placing the box down on the bed and pulling out some packs of food.

“You look like you haven’t eaten in forever,” he said, pulling out a bottle. “Oh nice, water too!” Noct sat back down on the bed, grimacing as he felt one of the bars of food prodding into his arm. “Come oooooon, eat!” The prince groaned and snatched the bar off him, opening the wrapper and making a face. It looked like a biscuit with crushed fruit in it. Was it even edible anymore? From the expectant look on Prompto’s face, he didn’t have much choice in the matter. He took a couple bites, forcing them down with water before stopping.

“Happy now?” he asked, trying to ignore the sounds of his stomach lurching back into life at the meagre offering.

“It’s a start,” Prompto said with a smile, pocketing some of the packs. He grinned at Noct. “We need all the energy we can get, no more avoiding food on my watch, you hear me?” Noctis couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh, smirking at his friend’s motherly behaviour.

“You sound just like Ignis.”

“Minus the accent.”

They both laughed, headed through the door. They were ready as they were ever going to be.

* * *

They’d only been walking a few minutes when Prompto’s device beeped once more. Noctis was instantly on edge, taking a couple of steps back. _Of course he’d be worried, he never heard it first time_ , Prompto thought as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. He held it up to Noct. “It’s just Reeva,” he said with a smile, answering the call. An ominous feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach, remembering the situation they’d left the poor woman in.

“I’m sending you codes for the central shaft,” she said. She sounded so tired and pained - surely she didn’t have much longer. How she’d held on this long was something he couldn’t begin to fathom. “It’s a higher clearance, you’ll need them.” The sound of glass breaking pierced through the speaker and caused Prompto to flinch. “I’m sorry, I have to g--”

The line went dead. Prompto froze, the flat tone playing ceaselessly as his his arm dropped, a button was pressed and it all went silent. Noct paced forward, brows pinched together in worry. Prompto drew in a deep breath.

“She had to go, something important she needed to do.” There he was, lying again. He masked his unease with a smile as he held up the device, waving it slightly. “Sent some codes for us to use through. They should come in real handy.” Noctis nodded, however a look of apprehension was still on his face.

A few MT soldiers later, and the two finally stepped out of the stifling corridors and into the large open central area. Prompto couldn’t help but grin; finally they’d made a step in the right direction. The feeling didn’t last for long, however, as the thought dawned on him that Ardyn had been spotted near the elevator. It was an unfortunate inevitability - the chancellor enjoyed messing with them far too much to stay away for long.

They began to cross the walkway, mindful of the broken Magitek units that lay on the ground. Prompto’s gun was poised, ready to shoot at the slightest movement.

“Oh my, how far you’ve both come. I must offer sincere congratulations,” a jovial and far too familiar voice echoed against the walls. They both tensed up as the owner of the voice walked into view. Prompto practically snarled at Ardyn as he stood before them, moving further in front of Noct with his gun aimed and ready to fire. “Come now, let’s not rush things.” Ardyn shook his head casually. “I believe I have something you need, after all.” Between his fingers, the Ring of the Lucii glistened with a light unlike any other. Prompto saw Noct step forward in the corner of his vision. The gunner tensed up - did Ardyn plan some sort of bargain?

The chancellor took a step closer to the walkway. “The greatest power of the Lucian Kings, all contained in this one small piece of metal. Truly a marvel.” With the flick of his wrist, the ring fell down into the depths of the shaft. Noctis let out a cry and rushed over to the barrier, leaning hard over the metal as he strained hard to see anything. Prompto pulled him back before he could fall down.

“Why did you--?” Prompto started to ask, knowing was a ridiculous question it was to ask the mad man.

“Oh please, did you think I would hand it over so easy?” He took a few steps back, soaking in the panic of the moment. “I suppose I could...assist you, however. It’s the least I can do.” Walking away, he waved, barely casting them another glance. “Until next time, I suppose.” Noctis moved forward to give chase, stopping dead as a tremendous roar rang throughout the area. An Iron Giant formed from the pool of black ooze that formed, striking down hard on the walkway, breaking it apart. Neither of them were able to grab hold of the scrapped remains as they plummeted into the depths far below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, a teeny bit more information! Also piss off Ardyn >3>
> 
> That first part really hurt to write. Finally delivered with some comfort though, so that's something! It totally counts, right?
> 
> ....Right?
> 
> *sweats nervously*
> 
> ~Come scream with me about FF15 on my [creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	8. Then (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo and we're back! Thanks again for the comments guys~ In kind of a low mood about my writing rn but I wanted to deliver something. Thankfully had this written beforehand.
> 
> So this chapter's gonna be the final one set in the past. It's like a small assortment of thoughts and events to wrap everything up. Hope you all enjoy~ <3

Noctis never used to hate sleep. Quite the opposite, really. Give him five minutes and he’d happily drift off into a peaceful slumber almost anywhere. It had been quite a big joke between the group for years, just something they had all accepted and never hugely berated him for. Well, besides Gladio and Ignis, but what was new with them? He’d always assumed his fatigue was because of the Crystal, or his accident all those years ago. No amount of sleep ever felt enough, so he grasped it whenever he could.

Even with his kingdom in flames and his father dead, sleep was the old friend he would return to whenever this new reality got too overwhelming, much to Gladio’s ire. ‘Glad you can sleep soundly at a time like this’, the shield would say, but what else could he do? Staying awake long enough for everything to dawn on him was quite frankly a terrible idea; he was sure Gladio would much rather deal with a sleeping prince than one who was in the middle of a breakdown. No, sleep was definitely the best solution as they tried to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives.

But now, sleep was the enemy. It was now no longer something that greeted him - it dragged him under, forcing him to relive the horrors that had unravelled before his eyes. The constant weight of his regret, his own powerlessness, played on endless loop, only freeing him as broken screams were ripped from his throat.

So now he fought against what he had once welcomed so readily, eyes blinking slowly at the bleak room around him as his focus drifted in and out. It was only a matter of time before he lost the fight and had to face it all again, but damnit if he wasn’t going to resist the inevitable as long as humanly possible.

The healing attempts just made things harder. It was an effort to hold onto any strength he had remaining. Granted, energy would come a lot easier if he just _ate_ something, but he couldn’t handle the thought of food. As much as his stomach ached and protested, it soon descended into a nauseous churning wreck at the mere thought of keeping any meal down.

No sleep, no food, no escape.

He was doing just _great_.

* * *

There were times when his mind became clearer. Maybe it was when he’d been left alone for a long while, or when he’d evaded sleep for so long his body had somehow dredged up some backup energy he never even knew he had. It was as if a fog had lifted in his brain and he'd try to make sense of things. There was little sense to be made, for the most part - his best friend had turned against him, he was being held as test subject and was even within reach of the _Crystal itself_ \- despite it being so very out his grasp - Ardyn could have destroyed him in whatever way he wanted.

Or…

Perhaps this _was_ his chosen method. Letting Noct tear himself apart with the truth of the creatures he’d been fighting and becoming swallowed up by unceasing guilt and helplessness as he failed everyone, one by one.

It was a long game, but he had to hand it to the chancellor, it was a brilliant strategy.

He thought back to the sight of the poor souls, each of them looking to him for solace, for a light in the dark that that extinguished with the death of the oracle. He couldn't do and damn thing for them and it physically hurt to think about.

And then he thought about Prompto. His chest _ached_ when he thought about Prompto. Had it been his plan all along, to follow Noctis into the heart of the enemy empire and then reveal his true colours? Was it a deception? Ardyn and illusions were a match made in heaven, but something didn’t sit right. Noctis had _injured_ him. How could that be possible with a mere illusion? And then there was the barcode on his wrist. He strained his memory to recall any time the blond may have been without his own wristband. Not a single time came to mind, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t like the way the evidence was pointing.

Great, now his head hurt too.

The thoughts were getting him nowhere, but he had nothing to distract him from them as they swirled and festered into grotesque fabrications of Prompto aiming his gun, ready to fire the last bullet the prince would ever live to see; Ardyn’s twisted grin sneering and Prompto’s cold, cold eyes.

With those images taunting his mind, he was glad sleep was something he so eagerly avoided.

* * *

Guilt.

There was so much _guilt_ . More than he knew what to do with. So many lives thrown away, just for him to end up _here_ . It weighed far too heavily on him, the growing intensity constricting his lungs and pressing hard around his head until he couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_.

His father, Luna, Ignis, Jared, Clarus, the upturned lives of the people of Insomnia, the ones who _died_ in Insomnia. All caught up in the fallout of some big destiny, all because they blindly followed him as if he actually had a clue what he was supposed to be doing.

All of it was because of _him_.

He hunched over, arms wrapped around his shaking form, ignoring the dull throb of his shoulder as his eyes scrunched tight, breaths drawn deep through clenched teeth. He played each and every sacrifice and loss in his head, taunting him with happier endings beyond his reach and a voice inside crying out his failures. His mind went to Prompto, to the events on the train. Each and every word that must have cut through his best friend like a knife. Pushing him from the train as everything clicked into place far too slowly.

Gladio and Ignis, left alone, surely to be pounced up by the Empire. The voice in his grip head grew louder, screaming his faults as his hands moved to cover his ears, trying in vain to block it all out.

His head pounded, only amplified by the stasis he was still recovering from as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He had held his guilt aloft for so long, keeping its crushing force away from him in the hopes he could make things right before it weighed heavier than he could possibly carry. But for now, in this moment, in this cold cell, completely alone, he let it collapse upon him.

* * *

The bars weren't giving way, despite the growing chips and dents he managed to inflict on them. Heaving in sharp breaths as he threw the last of the objects he had to hand, a low growl built up in his throat, rising to a yell of pure frustration as he launched himself at the bars, slamming into them, kicking them, trying to wrench the damn door from its hinges. His shoulder hurt - _everything hurt_ \- but he wasn't stopping. Eventually he slumped down to the ground, exhausted, back rested against the bars as he cringed, the full force of his futile assault hitting him hard.

He didn't know why he thought he'd be any more successful this time around; he could still feel the dull tingle from each impact radiating around his body. Letting out a groan, he curled up more, wincing at the aching pangs that shot through him. If he could only warp, summon his weapons, do _anything_ , he'd have escaped by now and could actually set things right.

The harsh reality that he was useless without his magic settled harder on him as he held his right hand out, hoping for the impossible - that somehow he'd be able to fight past whatever was blocking his power. He called in his mind for what should have felt as natural as breathing for him; a weapon, a spell, phasing. It had all become second nature to him during his travels, but now seemed far out of reach, no matter how hard he focused. As he tried desperately to find something, _anything_ , he could hold onto, his head began to spin. He pulled himself back to reality mentally, pulling in a deep breath as the world swam back into focus.

“Damnit,” he hissed. He truly was at Ardyn’s mercy - or lack thereof - only possessing the means to fight back when it was impossible to win.

He was looking forward to the day he could shove his entire arsenal through that bastard.

* * *

“So...you’re name’s...Reeva. Right?” His voice was quiet, far too much thought being put into each word as he fought past the fatigue clouding his mind. The redhead smiled as she rummaged through her supplies.

“It’s an honour that you remember my name, Noctis,” she said, pulling out an antiseptic bottle and some gauze. “Now, hold still just a moment, this will sting.”

Noct’s left trouser leg was rolled up, revealing some particularly nasty gashes from clawed attacks and bites. His right leg had fared far better. Reeva paused briefly as she heard the sharp hiss, the muscles in the prince’s body tensing up. Their medical supplies were more than adequate to deal with whatever injury that may be sustained, but the thought kept occurring to her how there _must_ be a better way of doing this, despite the chancellor’s insistence. She would be sure to jot down her proposals and submit them when next convenient.

As she continued cleaning up the wounds, she realised how quiet Noctis had become. His breath had stopped drawing in shakily with each motion of the gauze, his body had stopped tensing as she continued her work; Reeva could have almost sworn he’d passed out or fallen asleep.

Until she looked at him, meeting his unfocused eyes staring blankly ahead of him, the only movement coming from his slow deep breaths. “Noctis?” she asked quietly, raising a hand up to his forehead to check his temperature. She sighed with relief as he pulled a face at the contact. Finally he looked at her, head still rested against the wall.

“I...wanna know,” he said tiredly. “Is there anyone left? To save, I mean.” Reeva blinked at the question.

“Of course there is,” she replied with a confused laugh. “They sent out broadcasts for people to stay in their homes until further notice.”

“But they’ll all become daemons...right? Long gone before I can heal even one person.” His focus had wandered again and he became still once more. Reeva cast him a cautious look as she began wrapping bandages around his leg.

“I was talking to my parents - just yesterday, actually,” she said, keeping her gaze firmly on her work. “They're okay, and others are too.” She moved forward to examine his other leg. “This will work. I'm positive.”

“Glad you think so,” Noct said bitterly. As Reeva leant closer, she chanced closer look at his face. Dark, tired eyes and smears of dried blood and dirt on his cheeks and neck, among other cuts and bruises. Some crusted blood remained around his nose from the over exertion of healing. He looked an absolute mess. Cleaning up and covering the remaining bites and scratches, she moved to grab a pack of wipes from her bag. Noct jerked back at first as she moved closer, eyes scanning her with suspicion.

“I’m just going to clean you up a bit. Is that okay?” Noct was taken back by the question. Since when did anyone here ask his permission? He nodded slowly as she set to work on Wiping his face.

“So...is it just your parents? No other family?” he asked, pulling a face as she rubbed hard against a particularly stubborn patch of blood near his nose. He wasn’t sure what made him ask, perhaps he just wanted to know the human side of whatever was happening in this depressing place.

“I’ve got a younger brother and younger sister, too,” she said, smiling fondly, before a frown set on her lips. “I...did have an older sister, also. But…”

‘Did’. That said all it needed to. He let her trail off, not wanting to push the subject. A few seconds later, he heard her suck in a quick deep breath.

“She was a hunter. A pretty good one too. Not good enough though, it seems.” Noct hesitated.

“Was it daemons, or..?” Reeva shook her head.

“No, not daemons. That’s not why I decided to work here.” Her answer was abrupt, as if closing any future conversation. Still a sensitive subject, clearly. Noct's eyes drifted over to the dog tags around her neck - a momento.

She moved back, admiring her handywork, brows pinched slightly with concern at the bruising around his neck and his eyes that still looked far too dark and heavy.

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” she asked, taking a seat on the bed beside him. Noctis looked away. Sleep wasn’t something he was particularly keen on by this point. “What if...I stayed with you? Just for a little bit?” His attention was immediately drawn back to her; she could see shock in his eyes. “I promise nothing will happen. I can tell you need it, and we need you in much better condition than this.” There she went again, making it sound like he was some sort of specimen. It was only natural, though - she didn’t know him, and she had her own family to worry about. But there was a genuine warmth to her voice that made him feel safe, even if it was for just a moment.

She had wrapped her arm around his shoulders, mindful of the bullet wound. The touch was so foreign, so welcoming, he found he couldn’t fight away his fatigue any longer. Reeva smiled gently as he drifted off to sleep.

By the time his nightmares had forced him to wake up, cries ripping through his throat, she was nowhere to be seen. Had it all been a dream? Hands clasped around his throat as the horrid sounds finally died out, he looked up and saw Prompto waiting for him at the bars, arms folded. Noct subconsciously shuffled back, wincing at the pain shooting through his leg, feeling the bandages so carefully wrapped around it. “So, you’re finally up,” the blond said, opening the door, a light smirk on his face. “Time for another round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeva makes me so sad :') This whole chapter made me sad tbh. Don't think I don't cry at this stuff!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	9. Now (V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new resolve, ready to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last couple week's been really rough for my confidence with writing. Still getting there, slowly. Sorry for the delay peeps :'D
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy~

Prompto groaned, pain shooting through him as he attempted to move. Damnit, what happened? Oh, wait. The  _ chancellor _ happened. Rubbing his head, he hauled himself into a sitting position, taking in the dim surroundings until he noticed a familiar black clad form crumpled on the ground not too far from him.

“Noct!” he yelped, scrambling over to the prince and rolling him onto his back as he checked for injuries. He seemed okay, against all odds, but the blond wouldn’t settle until his friend woke up. Casting another glance around, he felt his heart stutter at the sight of someone else lay on the ground. Moving closer, he drew in a shaky breath at the sight of Ravus Nox Fleuret. Oh gods, was he dead? His face and body was caked with the horrible infection of the scourge. Prompto swallowed hard at the grotesque sight, turning his gaze away to see King Regis’ sword lay close by.

Wait, the ring! He had to find it! Rummaging around the wreckage, he sighed with relief as the ring’s magic glistened, giving its location away. He picked it up carefully, examining it for any damage, before his attention snapped back to Noct at the sound of a feeble whine.

“Hey buddy, you doing okay?” Prompto asked gently, helping Noct into a sitting position.

“What the..?” Noct wondered quietly, looking above him, unable to even see the walkway they had plummeted from.

“Yeah, we fell a long way,” Prompto said, laughing nervously. “I found the ring though, so that’s good, right?” Noct’s frown deepened as he caught sight of it; the power that exuded from it, the pressure. There was so much. It was a long moment before Prompto allowed himself to call attention to the rather important issue in the dark room. “Also…” He turned to look at the fallen figure that lay nearby. Noct’s eyes widened at the sight as he shuffled over, taking in the horrifying sight before him with a shuddering breath. The foul tar seeped around the right size of his body, taking the form of a sickening clawed arm as it dripped from his eyes and mouth. Prompto watched in bafflement as Noctis began to shake the high commander gently.

“Ravus?” he said gently, attempting to mask the trembling in his voice. Prompto edged forward cautiously.

“Noct, I think he’s--”

“He's not dead.” The firmness of his words stopped Prompto in his tracks. There was an incredibly faint movement in the man's chest he'd completely missed before. “Ravus,  _ please _ , wake up!”

A low pained growl left the man's lips as he weakly opened his eyes. “Noctis..?” The tar that slowly engulfed him pulsated; he hissed as his body spasmed, Noct moving back on instinct as a grotesque horn formed from the side of Ravus’ head and he went still once more.

“Prompto, the ring. I need it,” the prince said hurriedly, hand held out. Prompto was taken back by the sudden request, a feeling of dread rising up within him as he realised Noct’s plan.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked hesitantly, opening the the palm of his hand and revealing the ring. Noct had snatched it from him within seconds without a word, staring breathlessly at it, seemingly lost in an internal debate as he braced himself, before forcing the ring onto his finger.

He tried not to yell at the painful surge of energy that rushed through him. He hadn't even realised Prompto was holding onto him, keeping him from keeling over until the ache faded and he flexed his fingers, taking in the sight of the ring. Prompto was still so close, he couldn't help but see the spark in Noctis’ eyes - the Kings of Lucis had fully accepted his wish to use their strength, even after all his self-professed failings.

“Ravus, stay with me a little longer,” Noct said quietly, his tone filled with an eerie calmness that was a far cry from the apprehension and underlying panic that had settled in his voice these past weeks. Unusually still hands, glowing faintly with magic and standing out against the dark room, met each side of Ravus’ head. Noct ignored the scourge that touched against his fingers, closing his eyes and whispering the words that came so familiarly to him by now.

“Blessed Stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness’ blight.”

They were spoken like an anchor; one that tied him to Luna, filled with a hope that was once thought to have escaped beyond his grasp. The light intensified, Prompto watching cautiously as he saw Noct’s features pull into a slight grimace.

Noctis could see the glow even through his closed eyelids. His chest felt constricted as his heartbeat picked up. Damnit, was the ring still not enough? No, something felt different this time. Energy was coursing through him, radiating from the ring and into his palms. It was as if he could feel something being pulled into him; something cold and unsettling. He could feel his light battle it, but the chill lurking under his skin remained.

And then there was burning. A searing heat that crawled through his right hand and up his arm. His heart beat faster, his breath caught in his throat as his fingers trembled, skin feeling as if it were cracking - was he failing again? He felt himself shake his head; he couldn’t think like that, he  _ needed _ this to work. Hands rested on his shoulders and he could hear Prompto’s voice. He sounded so distant.

The coldness coursing through his hands began to fade, weakening as he approached his limits. But without the steady coldness, the heat only increased. Hissing as he pulled his hands away, he held his arm, forcing his eyes open to see the damage. His skin was charred and cracked on both arms, worse where he wore the ring, with molten lines tracing along his veins as the glow of magic faded.

And before him, Ravus Nox Fleuret  _ almost _ looked human once more.

The way Noct’s exhausted eyes lit up was a sight Prompto didn’t want to forget. Neither was the way he grinned, letting out a laugh of relief as he shook Ravus’ shoulder once more. “Ravus, can you hear me?” he asked hurriedly. Prompto glanced up and down the figure. The scourge still remained, he could tell that much. It seemed he was too far gone to be completely healed. As proud as he was for Noct’s achievement, he feared his efforts were not enough, especially when looking to the prince’s slowly healing arm. There was a darkness left behind that sent an uneasy feeling through the pit of his stomach; and from the way the prince swayed unsteadily, it was clear that he couldn’t pull that off again anytime soon.

Ravus stirred and groggily looked between the two. “Noctis...what did you…?” The prince merely smiled sadly, almost toppling over completely as Prompto continued to keep his hands firmly rested on his friend’s shoulders.

“I...I’m sorry. Even with the ring, I still can’t...” he trailed off, voice quiet as he drew in a deep breath through his nose, casting his eyes down.

“You...sought to heal the scourge, correct?” Ravus said, his voice strained as the tainted black had already begun its infection anew. “I was...divulged the information, shortly before…”  _ Shortly before you were thrown down here _ , Noct mentally finished. “Such things...were never thought possible...by anyone but the oracle.”

“And yet it’s bought us time,” Noctis said firmly. For what, he couldn’t say; he wasn’t exactly on the best terms with the high commander. A weak hand grasped his wrist.

“The Crystal lies atop the keep. I...overrode the clearance barriers...so you can make it. I pray they remain that way.” Ravus winced as the scourge continued to crawl across his skin, black ooze slowly forming with each passing second. “I...believed my sister a fool to trust in you. But I see it now...before my eyes...the Chosen King.” His body jerked as the scourge began to twist his form. Noct jumped to his feet and stepped backwards, fear set in his eyes as Ravus continued. “Know this, Noctis...daemons are a curse to humanity. They  _ beg _ for death. Nothing remains of who they were...they are lost forever. End them.  _ Save them _ .” His voice was becoming increasingly more distorted. “Did you not hear me, Chosen King? Daemons seek death. What do you see before you?” Noctis’ stomach churned at Ravus’ instruction. “Take your father’s glaive...and  _ end it now _ .”

He glanced at the blade, breath drawing short as he grasped it, it’s familiar blue glow enveloping him as he stood by Ravus’ side. “Ravus...thank you.”

The sword slammed down into his chest. Noct held it firmly in place as the light burnt and tore the man apart. After what felt like far too long, he finally stilled, dissolving into black until nothing remained.

With a pained scowl, Noctis ripped the ring from his finger, knuckles turning white as he grasped it tightly in his fist. Within seconds, Prompto was beside him, hands held gently around his.

“I'm sorry,” Noct said quietly. Prompto shook his head with a warm smile of understanding. “I thought I could handle it but…”

“It's okay, Noct. It'll take time,” the blond replied reassuringly. Noct’s shoulders hunched, his body trembling at the power that surged from the ring and into every part of his being. This was the very power he'd sought, but it was just too much. “I can take care of it for you, if you want. Just for a little bit.”

A faint smile of relief twitched on Noct’s lips as he finally released his grip on the ring, handing it over. Prompto swiftly pocketed it, patting Noct on the back. He could feel the tension leaving his friend's body as they remained still for a little longer, looking down upon where Ravus once was. Casting his gaze beside him, Prompto could see something has shifted within his friend; be it from Ravus’ words or from the sword of King Regis he now wielded, a fire had stirred within him - small, but burning with a ferocious intensity.

His thoughts were interrupted as daemons begun to form across the walkway, intent on a fight. Noct lifted his sword and paced towards them, Prompto following close behind, gun in hand. The sight of Noct taking the lead, slicing down the daemons without so much as flinching, was as awe-inspiring as it was terrifying. It was as if he’d become a completely different person.

And yet he could still see the tremble in his hand, the stutter in his breath, the regret that hung over him with each kill. The sheer ache as the Royal Arm used his energy as its own. But there was no other way.

_ “Oh Noct, have you given up on your dear friends?” _

Prompto drew closer as Ardyn’s voice once more rang over the speakers. Noct continued marching forward, his gaze unwavering.

_ “Are you not going to use that lovely new ring of yours to purify them? I’m  _ sure _ your weeks of failure are long behind you with that little trinket in your possession.” _

They’re too far gone. It won’t work. Ignore him.

_ “...You’re certainly a lot more fun when you’re scared. Did you know that?” _

He was running out of material. All he had to do was not fall for his games.

_ “Don’t you even care that you just killed poor Reeva’s family?” _

He almost stumbled, almost choked. His eyes widened, but just for a second, before he drew in a deep breath and his expression became impassive once more as they walked into a larger room.

_ “That Goblin Prompto shot was the younger brother, her sister was that Alv you so brutally sliced to pieces. The poor parents were those Flans - why, they never stood a  _ chance _. And they’d come all this way  _ just _ to see you, too.” _

Keep walking. Don’t respond.

_ “Not that it matters, anyway. She’s long gone now. Do you want to see her, Noct? She made such a  _ magnificent _ creation.” _

A large black puddle formed and an Iron Giant pulled itself from the ground, roaring as sounds of scraping metal echoed around the room.

“So that’s…” Prompto said quietly, trailing off as he swallowed hard.

_ So that’s Reeva. _

_ “You could try and heal her, you know,”  _ Ardyn cooed over the speaker system.  _ “I’m sure that ring of yours is capable of  _ oh so _ many things. You might even get your dear friend back.” _

Noct scowled, the grip on his sword tightening as a growl left his throat. He had to remember, it was too late - Ravus was the exception, he hadn’t fully turned yet. This needed to end. He raced forwards, slicing into the giant’s leg before backing off as he swung its sword down, cracking the floor. “Prompto, back me up!”

“R-right!” Gun readied, he fired off a few shots to distract the creature as Noct struck its back. It stumbled forward as the flurry of slashes continued. Finally backing off, he darted to the side as Prompto fired off a more powerful round into its sword arm. It screeched and aimed for the gunner. Noctis dove, sword held before him as he parried the attack in a flash of brilliant white. “Th-thanks!”

Noct nodded in response, eyes still trained on his opponent as he seized his chance at the weakened beast and lunged forward, ready to strike. The daemon roared once more, and oh gods, he could almost  _ hear _ Reeva’s voice amidst the cacophony. He halted, against every better judgement in his body, staring up at the giant. It was all in his head, it  _ had _ to be. But...what if Ardyn was right, and she could be saved? He turned to look at Prompto, knowing the ring lay in his safe care, only to be bowled over by him as an enormous sword smashed into the ground.

“Noct, we gotta focus!” the blond said hurriedly. “I know what you’re thinking, and Reeva wouldn’t  _ do _ this to you, you know it!” A pause as he helped Noctis to his feet. “It’s not her, remember?” The prince nodded, a little more hesitantly than he would have liked, blade tight in his grasp once more as Prompto fired more shots at the creature. Noct ran forward and skidded between its legs, striking a powerful blow into its back. He drove the sword in deeper, twisting it as he hoped it would be enough. The light from its magic and Prompto’s gunfire finally toppled the daemon, the two watching as it dissolved away into nothing. Catching his breath, Prompto approached and clapped a hand on Noct’s shoulder.

“That was gutsy, dude. I wasn’t sure if you’d actually…”

“Ravus was right. They seek death. They don’t have to live in that nightmare anymore. Not if I can help it.” He looked to where the last remains of the Iron Giant had seeped into the cracks. “Hope you can forgive me, Reeva. Thanks for everything.” Prompto couldn’t help but notice the fond smile on his face, the glassiness in his eyes from unshed tears as he walked away, once again focused on his mission. It was a relief that Noct at least had someone he could think kindly of from this place, despite everything.

Even if that someone wasn’t him.

They continued on in silence; any daemons and MTs that got in their way were soon cut down as they worked their way up through the levels once more. Multiple times, Prompto wanted to say something, anything, just so the silence didn’t feel so absolutely crushing, but held his tongue at the look in the prince’s eyes. He saw focus, as expected, but he also saw raw emotions buried just beneath the surface, ready to break free if provoked. The silence was how he was keeping himself together, and Prompto wouldn’t dare break that.

_ “So tell me, Noct.” _ Noctis rolled his eyes at the sudden intrusion into his quiet world.  _ “Have I ever told you how our  _ revolutionary _ Magitek infantry is made?” _ The brief pause that followed must have been taken as a ‘no, please tell me more’, because he was quick to continue.  _ “The units you callously dub ‘MTs’ all began as babes in facilities much like this one. Each and every one a biological clone of the mastermind behind it all. Well, once I showed him how. All incubated until they were strong enough to fight, and all marked with a  _ very _ special code, clear as day on their wrist.” _

The pensive glance Noct made towards Prompto was subtle but more than enough to send a shock of anxiety through him. He resisted the urge to fidget with his wristband as they continued on.

_ “And look, you’ve killed so many. What a pity. These poor innocent souls fated to suffer...all at the hands of a foreign king. Well, not so ‘MT’ after all, are they?” _

Noctis wasn’t dignifying any of it with a response. He paced through the corridors like a storm was at his heels, giving no satisfaction to the chancellor’s taunts. If the empire was behind them, there was surely nothing human about them anymore.

Prompto was glad he was hanging back. His stomach lurched from the information. Born in a lab? A clone? The MTs they’d fought, they’d been--

Another automatic door opened, revealing a room littered with patrolling Magitek and daemons. Noct drew his sword, ready for a swift victory.

_ “It truly is quite fascinating - even from their first days of life, the empire has a firm control over their malleable minds,” _ Ardyn continued to speak as the two fought off the opponents littered throughout the room.  _ “Issuing a new order is as easy as a simple frequency change.”  _ Prompto froze, the colour draining from his face. The device that had been used on him, that was them issuing  _ orders _ to him?!  _ “Why, we could merely change the destination of a unit, or a task, or we could even completely rewrite friend and foe.” _ No. Please no, don’t!  _ “Isn’t that right, Prompto?” _

Noct had stopped moving, the tip of his sword rested against the floor. Prompto thought his heart had stopped as the room span around him. This couldn’t be happening, this  _ had _ to be a nightmare. Slowly, the prince turned his head to face him, struggling to force air into his lungs as he looked at the gunner with wide eyes filled with confusion, betrayal,  _ hatred _ . He spoke in barely more than a whisper. “It  _ was _ you.”

“N-Noct, I…”

More daemons spawned. There wasn’t time for this, they needed to clear a path so they could escape! Prompto got closer to Noct, swallowing down the guilt that rose within him at the prince’s guarded reaction. It was becoming increasingly clear he was tiring from the sword’s use, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow as he adjusted his grip in his still darkened hands.

_ “Oh dear,” _ the chancellor’s voice feigned concern.  _ “Could it be you haven’t  _ told _ him yet? How very careless of me.” _

A Snaga lunged at the two of them, Noct slicing it in two with one swift motion. His breath caught as he eyed the exits. He made a dash for the door nearest to him, slicing down a couple of MTs along the way, crying out as an Alberich crashed into his back. His head smacked against the ground, a shock of white flashing before his eyes as he felt claws rake against his arm and neck. More were gathering around as he moved in an attempt to knock the damned creature off. The little bastard was clinging on for dear life.

A flurry of bullets sent the daemon flying as it dissolved away; those closest to the prince soon meeting the same fate. Noctis rubbed the side of his head as he stumbled inelegantly to his feet. Sword readied once more, he continued his assault to the door. Arachnes formed before his eyes, barring his escape as he tried to work past the throbbing in his head to come up with a strategy. Landing an attack on one of them and severing its leg, the other was quick to launch an electric attack. There was no time to dodge; as it hit its target, his muscles seized up, the king’s sword disintegrating as he crashed to the ground, twitching and begging his body to respond.

After a few agonising seconds, he forced his hands against the ground to push himself upright. It was a trap - all just another trap. He’d been fooled for so long, but this was it, it was time for Prompto to show his true colours once more; time to go back into that isolated dim cell with nothing left but the nightmares that refused to let him rest. His arm gave way and he met with the floor once more. Everything  _ hurt _ \- he couldn’t do this again. He thought he was  _ free _ .

Prompto couldn’t take this. After everything that had happened, he really believed they were going to be okay. Not fine, just...okay. But backing Noct up meant his friend was going to get away - he was going to be fighting all alone again. He couldn’t let that happen! They needed to run. They had to get somewhere safe. Firing a few shots to force the Arachne away, he didn’t even think when he grabbed Noct’s wrist, as he had done so many times before, only for realisation to dawn on the prince as he pulled away like he’d been burnt.

“We have to go!” Prompto pleaded, eyes darting between the ever growing numbers of daemons that formed around them. His options were few. He grabbed Noct’s wrist tighter, keeping his hold tight as he had to pull him to his feet and physically drag him out of the room, struggling as he was fought against every step of the way. There was a dormitory around here somewhere, he just  _ knew _ it.

A few turns later, with some of the daemons and MTs still in pursuit, Prompto practically launched them into the dorm as the door shut behind them, leaving them in silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaa *cries*
> 
> Thanks for reading peeps~ <3
> 
> ~For updates and fandom stuff, check out my [creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) and [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	10. Now (VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said I’d get you out of here, Noct. And you’re damn right I meant it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowoo, here comes the pain train! Oh man this chapter gave me the hardest time >o< Apologies in advance if some stuff doesn't seem that well explained, I'm getting to it, honest! Just didn't wanna dump it all now ^^;
> 
> Anyways thanks again for the comments and kudos~ You guys rock <3 Hope you enjoy!

Prompto wouldn’t move from the door. The corridors outside were swarming with threats, and Noctis looked ready to run, keeping as far a distance from the blond as possible. Prompto moved subtly nearer the panel on the door, holding his wrist out until it picked up his code print. With a small beep, he had locked them in. He knew the motion hadn’t been ignored, especially judging by the the prince’s disbelieving eyes locked onto his wrist.

“Noct,” Prompto said cautiously. “I can explain.”

After a few seconds, and without a word, Noctis slumped onto onto the bed behind him, eyes trained forward as he wrung his hands together. There was a faint drone in his mind that the silence only managed to exaggerate.  _ ‘I can explain’ _ . Not  _ ‘he’s lying, it’s all a trick’ _ . Just…  _ ‘I can explain’ _ .

So Ardyn was telling the truth.

Prompto paced around the room, hands running through his hair as he couldn’t even begin to make sense of what he was going to say. Anything was better than nothing, honestly. Finally he sat on the bed diagonal to the prince, hunched over as the seconds ticked by. “We got separated. I was desperate to go with you, you were  _ hurt _ , and it was all my fault. I…” He drew in a deep breath. “Ardyn had this device. He forced it on me. It did...something, I don’t know what. Something that only works on...MTs.” His stomach turned at the admission, subconsciously fidgeting with his wristband. “It was loud and it hurt so much, and…” He grew more restless as he recalled the events, hating the lack of response. Anger would have been better than the emotionless mask he was met with. The blond’s face scrunched up in frustration. “Noct, I don’t understand what he did, but I  _ hated _ you. I hated you because of what  _ he  _ did,” he finally admitted, his voice raised, hands tensed before him. “I still remembered everything, but it--it was twisted, it all felt like a lie, just one big joke until you finally had enough of me and told me how you  _ really _ felt.”

Silence continued to hang over them; it felt like it was choking him. “I’m...I only ever wanted to be your friend, Noct. I never wanted to hurt you, but back then...it felt right.” His eyes narrowed. “Ardyn  _ made _ it feel right.” He couldn’t handle it anymore, there wasn’t so much a twitch from the prince. He wasn’t asleep, despite his look of complete exhaustion. He was probably trying to digest that not only was it his best friend responsible for so much of the past two weeks, but that said best friend  _ knew _ about it and denied it anyway. “Noct…?” The gunner’s voice was cautious as he shuffled across the mattress to get closer. “Noct,  _ say something _ .”

“Show me.” Prompto was caught off guard as Noctis continued to avoid looking at him.

“Show you...what?” the blond asked carefully.

“You’ve been trying to hide that code, right? I know it’s there.  _ Show me _ .”

“O-oh…” It felt like his blood had turned to ice as he saw something flash in Noct’s eyes. Something dark that swirled beneath them; it was like nothing he’d seen before, sending a chill down his spine. He wanted to pass it off as just a trick of the lighting, but as his eyes lingered on the prince’s hands as they remained ashen long after the burns had healed, he couldn’t help but be doubtful.

His hand moved slowly back to his wristband. Well, he’d already come clean it was him, why stop now? It felt so wrong as he undid the buckle; he’d spent his entire life hiding this part of himself from the world, hoping beyond anything he would never have to show anyone, especially his best friend. Finally he held his arm up, code print in full view as Noctis finally looked at him. Prompto could see the slight narrow in the prince’s eyes as he looked forward again.

“Noct, you gotta know why I lied, right?”  _ Just great _ , he’d gone back to that silence again. He knew he had to understand how much it was to take in, but they couldn’t just stay like this! “How the hell was I supposed to get you out of here if I told you  _ any _ of this, Noct?!” He moved forward, ignoring how Noctis visibly shrunk, breathing hard through his nose as he forced himself to stay still.

Prompto’s head was pounding, maybe he wasn’t thinking straight. He grabbed Noct by the shoulders and forced the prince to look into his eyes. They glinted with something he couldn’t even  _ describe _ . Something that made his skin crawl. What had that healing  _ done _ to him?! He swallowed back the tense feeling that rose within him. “You  _ really _ better be listening to this, Noct.” His voice was low, desperate. “Because nothing’s changed. I’m going to get you out of this mess and I’m not going anywhere until that bastard chancellor can’t get to you anymore.” He released his hold, Noctis staying in place. “And then...when we find the others, if you really want…” He swallowed hard. “I’ll leave.”

It was selfish to want his friend to object to the suggestion, but the crushing realisation of his offer dawned on him as silence descended once more, Noct avoiding looking him in the eye.

...That was fine. As long as Noctis was safe, he’d do anything. Prompto backed away, once again covering his wrist. He nodded to himself, lips pressed in a thin line as he willed his heart to calm down. “Okay then,” he said quietly. “I guess we’re agreed.” After rummaging through one of the drawers by the bed, he threw a food bar and a small bottle of water over to Noct, before finding out more supplies in one of the lockers and downing some water for himself. It was a surprise to see the prince actually take a bite out of the offering, gulping it down and then resuming his quiet position. Maybe there was still a chance after all?

“I...didn’t know, by the way,” Prompto said quietly. Something had itched inside him to keep talking. He didn’t know why - there was a good chance he’d make things worse, but he had to try. “About why I was born, or anything. I just knew this stupid mark was something bad, something that proved I wasn’t from Lucis. But I’ll be damned if I’m not gonna use it to help you. I’m gonna  _ make _ myself useful to you Noct, I promise.” His gaze drifted around the room, hoping it was enough. “I just...wanted to say. That’s all.”

After a few long moments, Noct stood up, steadying himself on the bed frame. He blinked slowly, studying the blond once more, fighting to keep his eyes focused. Prompto heaved an inward sigh of relief as he moved over to the door, using his barcode to unlock it; the scuffling of daemons and MTs had thankfully died down. Sucking in a deep breath, the doors opened. They could still do this. “Come on, let’s find Iggy and Gladio,” he said with a gentle smile.

 

If Noctis had been quiet before, now he was practically mute. Barely any sounds passed his lips besides the usual grunts of battle, hesitation coming with every twist and turn on their travels. It was well deserved, really. He’d remembered pulling stunts like this during their time in the keep; tricking Noct into thinking he was going to be safe, only to rip it away from him, time and time again. And now it was out in the open, it must have made that fear even worse.

So Prompto fought harder than he ever had before, despite the ache deep in his muscles and the now constant pull of drowsiness that refused to let him go. Noct wouldn’t need to fight, not while Prompto was standing.

He  _ would _ make himself useful. He had no other choice.

Wincing as a daemon clawed at his arm, he fired a barrage of shots at a small group of them, thankfully taking them out. And yet he saw Noct, sword drawn, though barely able to keep it steady, taking out any threats that got near him.  _ Damnit _ , he wasn’t doing enough to stop Noct from being pulled into battle.

_ “You appear to be going the wrong way, boys.” _ Ardyn had been gleefully taunting them about their newest revelation as they fought past wave upon wave of enemies.  _ “The Crystal remains within your reach. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to pay it a visit. You’ve come so far, after all.” _ Prompto was so sick of listening to him. Why did he want them to get to the Crystal so much? Sure, that was technically their goal, but wouldn’t that be bad for the chancellor? Something wasn’t adding up.

He thought briefly to the ring that remained in his pocket, frowning as he glanced over to the prince’s tainted hands. He had to keep it away from Noct; if he used the ring to heal again, who knew what could happen? It was a relief the subject hadn’t been brought up, he dreaded to think how he could avoid conflict denying the sole survivor of the Lucis line his own birthright.

It was interesting that Ardyn hadn’t mentioned the ring, now he thought about it. The man was a bloody enigma, to say the least.

_ “An eternal night has spread across the lands, along with the daemon plague you are  _ oh so _ familiar with. There’s still a chance to save the citizens of your precious kingdom, you know.” _

He was trying to get Noct to want to go back. Appealing to his guilt was a cheap and easy tactic, but thankfully the prince didn’t seem to be paying much attention as he focused far too hard on keeping himself alert.

Shooting a couple more MTs that had shown up, he raced over to the door, opening it and urging Noct to follow him. A quick glance around the room and he was soon nearby - not as close as he would have been before, but at least following. The corridors were constricting, with troopers around almost every corner. But there was something else, something he couldn’t place his finger on; like there was something lurking in the shadows of the dreary pathways.

As a low rumble began to echo around, and he cursed himself for being right.

Gun at the ready, his eyes darted everywhere, trying to find the source. Noct had drawn his sword, breathing still not calm from using it in the previous battle. Prompto was ready to grab him and run, then a beast formed before them - a grotesque creature with huge horns and wings - a Foras.

As the gunner fired shots at it while keeping his distance, he knew the beast wasn’t going to go down so easily. Noct had managed to land a blow or two on it, sending the daemon reeling, but his energy was fading fast. How he was still on his feet was a complete mystery. The Foras faded into the ground and they both grew wary. It wasn’t until a cry ripped out of Noctis’ throat that he realised he was too late. Noct had been thrown back as the creature resurfaced, hitting his head hard on the piping as he went limp.

“Noct!” Prompto called, racing over after firing a more powerful piercer shot at the Foras. He couldn’t get a response.  _ Shit _ , he was really out for the count. They had to get away somehow. Prompto picked up the blade that had been flung to the ground. His training in sword fighting had been minimal at best, but if he could just had a few shots in…

It seemed eager to lunge at him as Prompto took a swing, slicing into its leg. It shrieked as the blond kept swiping at it. With each brilliant flash of white, it became massively weaker. Prompto’s muscles were burning as he gripped the sword tightly. He could tell the attacks weren’t as strong as if Noctis had used them, but it was enough. Slicing a wing off as his leg was caught by the daemon’s claws, it finally retreated as the blond heaved a sigh of relief, turning back to the prince.

“I said I’d get you out of here, Noct,” he said firmly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hoisting him up. “And you’re damn right I meant it.”

He limped down the corridors, wincing as his leg stung, hoping he wouldn’t run into any more enemies. He’d been in worse situations where he’d been able to fight, but he couldn’t risk anything, especially now he was so close. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking, or if he’d even been walking in circles trying to avoid the daemons and MTs that by this point, but he could hear something. Voices? He couldn’t even bring himself to hope who the familiar tones belonged to, moving faster against the pain shooting through him with each step as he stopped at a door. It opened at the sight of his code, leaving him to stare disbelievingly as Gladio and Biggs stood before him.

“Prompto?” Gladio said breathlessly, catching sight of Noctis and immediately taking him from the gunner. “The hell happened, we’ve been trying to get in here for  _ hours _ and you just walk right through?!” Prompto was impressed they’d made this this far without the proper clearance, but he wished his own ease of escape was that simple. He could already hear the dull roars and clanging metal of more troopers and daemons headed their way. Gladio handed Prompto a potion, breaking another one in Noct’s hand as the blond downed his quickly, thankful for the aches finally subsiding. “What happened to Noct? What’s going on?” The blond shook his head.

“I’m sorry, not now,” he said apologetically. “You gotta get him out of here, Gladio. There’s more enemies coming. I think I can stop them.”

“You’re gonna  _ what _ now?” Gladio sounded more angered than confused, shifting Noctis onto his back. Prompto looked behind him tensely as the sounds from behind them got louder. Biggs looked over the buildings to a burst of red light in the distance.

“Lady A’s gettin’ impatient,” he said. “Best clear off before the daemons come back and our ship gets wrecked.” It was a mystery to Prompto why Biggs was even here, let alone accompanying Gladio. Where was Ignis? He shook his head, dismissing the thought; there’s no way the shield would have let anything happen to him, and they were fast losing their chance to escape.

“He’s right Gladio, just get out of here, now!” he said hurriedly. “And take this.” He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the device Reeva had given him. “It’s got codes in it - just in case Ardyn tries to stop you.” He cast one last look at Noctis, who had yet to stir. “Sorry...this is for the best.” Before Gladio could protest, Prompto had shoved the device into Bigg’s hands and raced back through the door, sealing it on the way. Biggs moved to the panel, comm device in hand and punched in some codes.

“No good, I’m afraid. He’s locked the door with higher clearance. Sly little bugger.” Gladio sighed and adjusted Noct’s position.

“Shit,” he growled. They couldn’t just leave him, but Noctis’ safety was his sworn duty. “We’re coming back for you Prompto. You hear?!” His raised voice rang in the air as they turned and retreated.

* * *

This was a stupid plan. A  _ very _ stupid plan, in fact. As Prompto raced back through the corridors, he ducked and dodged the daemons and MTs that lunged at him. He couldn’t believe how much more nimble he’d become since downing the potion - this place had been much more draining than he could even comprehend.

Finally charging into the nearest control room, he sealed the door and got to work, studying the panels before him. He was sure he could do what he needed to from here. Scrolling through menus and functions, he finally landed on the emergency order protocol screen. Ardyn had said a simple change in frequency could change the duty of any MT. If he could get this right, he could give Gladio the chance to get out safely with Noct.

He was right in guessing that the frequencies were hooked up to the loudspeakers - that explained why they were everywhere around the keep. Inputting a few quick commands, and with a flash of his code for clearance, a ringing echoed throughout the room and corridors. Prompto covered his ears tight, grimacing at the sound. Thankfully it was over within a few seconds. Looking over to the security cameras, he sighed with relief as the units dotted around had stopped moving, lacking the instruction to pursue their targets.

The door beeped and opened. Prompto’s blood ran cold, turning his head slowly to determine who had the clearance to get in. He should have expected to see Ardyn stood there as some more heavily armoured MT units ran either side of him, pinning the gunner to the console before he could even draw his weapon.

“Wh-what?!” he managed to splutter, being pulled upright and held in place by one MT, another pointing a gun to his head.

“I’m afraid you underestimated us,” Ardyn said coolly. “Did you honestly think we would allow  _ all _ of our precious troopers to be swayed so easily?” Shit. Some of them worked to a different set of frequencies. But as long as none of them went after the others, that didn’t matter. “Now, this won’t do at all. I must insist that His Majesty return to reclaim the Crystal.” The chancellor looked around lazily, pondering his options. “But what to do with you in the meanwhile…?”

Prompto struggled against the grip he was held in, seeing in Ardyn’s hand the familiar glint of the earpieces he’d been forced to wear, back when this whole sick game began.

“Now what have I told you about being difficult?” He got closer as the blond continued to try pulling away, to no avail. As the cold metal once again pressed against his head, he drew in a sharp breath, a sick feeling of dread overcoming him at the increasing volume, and at what damage he’d be responsible for next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gon' get wild >:D I mean, it's already wild, but it's gon' get w i l d xD
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> ~For updates and fandom stuff, check out my [art/writing](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) and [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	11. Now (VII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The silence continued to break them, piece by piece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, guys! <3
> 
> I wanna say as an important note here - this chapter would be twice as long if I included every little detail I've been thinking of. Noct has at least two different thought processes happening in his head at once in this chapter, and it was getting insanely repetitive to try and include it all, so I hope you'll all keep that in mind when reading :')
> 
> Gonna be touching on some points in this chapter later. Well, as much as I can. Writing Noct and Prompto right now is real hard because there's just so much in their poor li'l noggins :'D
> 
> Anyways, as always, hope you enjoy!

_The tension within the tiny dormitory felt like nails driving into his head; enhancing the strange background rumble that had found its way into his head._

_Prompto was confessing_ everything _. Everything Noct had feared, had hoped wasn’t true, was coming out in the open._

 _He’d demanded the final bit of proof, that damned code emblazoned onto Prompto’s wrist. He shouldn’t have done that, he_ knew _he shouldn’t have. Something was itching in the back of his mind, fuelling this dazed paranoia that wouldn’t leave him alone. He wanted to say more; words fought in the back of his throat, yet nothing came out. He remained still as his stream of thoughts clashed - a storm lingering beneath the gaze he tried so hard to hold steady._

He hurt me.

_Ardyn made him._

He tricked me.

_I pushed him._

He hated me.

_And why shouldn’t he?_

_He’d dragged Prompto into this mess. His existence once again was the cause of everything going wrong._

_But still, he said nothing. Even as Prompto got closer, Noct’s muscles fighting as he shrunk subconsciously -_ he didn’t mean to _\- and even as Prompto held him by his shoulders, forced them to lock eyes, made his vow and almost_ recoiled _at what he saw in the prince’s eyes, not a single word would come out over the din in his head. Everything was loud, too loud._

_“Okay then. I guess we’re agreed.”_

_He didn’t want this. This wasn’t him. But he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He just felt so tired, like something icy had crawled under his skin, settling its piercing chill into his head, his throat, his lungs. It felt as if he had taken a backseat within his own body; something ominous rising to the surface to take his place._

_He took Prompto’s offer of food and water, finally feeling his limbs free themselves from whatever had been keeping him in place, and hauled himself to his feet. There was so much he wanted to say._

_I’ll follow you._

_I'm going_ _to trust you._

_I’m sorry._

_The silence continued to break them, piece by piece._

* * *

“It’s about time,” Aranea said bluntly, landing lightly on the ground after skewering an Imp with her lance, looking over to Gladio. Her expression changed subtly at the sight of the unconscious prince on his back. “Damn, you finally found him, huh? Kid looks a mess.” Ignis, who had been hanging back, fighting whatever he could with Wedge issuing instructions, immediately froze and left the subordinate to finish the job as he paced cautiously towards the voices.

“Gladio?” he said, concern obvious in his voice. “You have Noct with you?”

“Yeah, he’s out cold right now. I gave him a potion but...I think he’s just exhausted.”

“No kidding,” Aranea said, slicing through a couple of Alberich with ease. “So where’s the other one? Didn’t you say blondie would be with him?” Gladio hesitated.

“He stayed behind. Fucking idiot...” the shield growled, before refocusing his attention. “I think he bought us a chance to get out though, those MTs I passed didn’t so much as look at us.” He paused briefly, looking through the darkness at the ever steady flow of daemons rising to meet them. “Let’s get Noct somewhere safe. We can figure the rest from there.”

Aranea’s dropship was only a short distance away, but the daemons were still intent on trying to stop any escape. They just had to get around the obstacles of the ruined city and the daemons that stood in their way. Get Noctis to safety and ensure the ship’s escape.

And then, they go back for Prompto.

* * *

Noct’s head was swimming as the line between dream and reality blurred in a hazy tangle of thoughts. Nightmarish visions of the people he’d tried to save emerged before his eyes, slaughtered by his hand as they became grotesque shells of themselves, twisted and broken beyond recognition. It melted away into a panicked escape from the blond he had called his best friend for the past five years, as he tripped and scrambled for freedom, remembering the feeling of the gunner’s arm pressed against his throat, pinning him down, _shooting_ him.

But then it stopped, the fear dissolving at a familiar, if awkward sight. The young chubby boy that had crashed to the ground before him. The lonely boy who thought the prince cared more for the camera than its owner. The boy who put everything he had into being someone who was worthy of Noct’s attention.

The strong willed boy who hadn’t needed to do any of that, but every day Noct couldn’t ever quite believe anyone would do so much for him as a person, rather than royalty.

Flashes of their journey ran through his mind. The rooftop conversation where the young man had let out his insecurities, those quiet nights where everything was too much and they’d find themselves sleeping closer together, the games they’d played, all the times they’d backed each other up in battle.

The way Noctis had hoped beyond anything that the man that stood before him, helping him escape, was the same Prompto he’d wished he could have been friends with from that first day they met.

His thoughts were at war with themselves as voices from the world around him began to reach his ears.

* * *

“What’s up with his hands?” Biggs asked bluntly, peering around Gladio as he rested the unconscious prince against the wall of the dropship. Ignis’ frown deepened at the question.

“Is he hurt?” the advisor asked quickly, reaching into his jacket for another potion. Gladio lifted Noct’s arm, inspecting it as Aranea approached.

“Besides looking a bit roughed up, he’s okay,” the shield said, hoping to put Ignis’ mind at ease. “But his hands are dark. I thought it was just dirt and bruising, but…” He trailed off, resting Noct’s hand down by his side.

“It doesn’t look like any scourge I’ve seen,” Aranea said flatly, edging around and tilting her head, arms folded. “But who knows with this kid? He’s a strange case. Best get him out of here, right?” She turned at the sound of Wedge calling for backup, before letting out a frustrated groan, pacing out of the dropship doors once more and taking on the new daemons that had spawned, Biggs in tow.

A small whine escaped from Noct’s mouth as Gladio and Ignis’ attention turned back to him. “Is he waking?” Ignis asked, trying to mask his concern. “Noct? Can you hear us?”

It took him a long few seconds before his eyes opened reluctantly. Dull grey walls, figures hovering around him, a dull pounding in the back of his head. No...no, he couldn’t be back here. He couldn’t be! He made a weak attempt at getting away, lashing out as strong arms stilled him.

“Noct? What’s wrong?” Ignis demanded, reaching forward and finding Noctis’ shoulder as he began to calm down. Taking in a long disbelieving look at Gladio and Ignis, his eyes drifted to take in his surroundings. How did he get here? When did they find him? And where was..?

“Prompto,” he mumbled, finally finding his voice once more, rubbing his head and scrunching his eyes tight as another quick burst of pain shot through him. “Whe..where is he?” Gladio looked away hesitantly.

“He...he’s still in there. Said it was ‘better this way’. What the hell happened in there?” Noct’s breath caught in his throat, the rest of Gladio’s words fading into a static buzz as realisation dawned on him. Prompto was true to his word, he’d really gotten Noct out, back to the others. _He promised he’d leave._ He was still in that nightmarish place. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t what he wanted! But--

He broke out of his thoughts at the familiar beeping of Reeva’s communication device. As soon as Gladio had pulled it from his pocket, Noct had snatched it away, answering the call.

 _“Is that you, prince?”_ A shudder ran through Noct’s body at Ardyn’s voice at the other end of the line. _“I just wished to inform you that I have your dear friend in my possession. I have him before the Crystal itself, no less.”_ Gladio and Ignis had moved closer to listen in. _“Quite the troublemaker, that boy, but I’m sure he’ll make a fine daemon.”_

Noct didn’t realise the jolt running through his muscles until the device fell into his lap. Faint noises of Prompto yelling something incoherent could be heard as the chancellor let out a low cold laugh.

“Shit…” Gladio said quietly, fists clenching. Noctis couldn’t breathe. This was all his fault. He’d screwed up again, let his fear pull him under. He had said nothing, _done_ nothing. No, not done nothing. He had made Prompto believe he hated him.

He had sentenced him to his death.

“Noct! Noct can you hear me?” Gladio’s hands were firmly on Noct’s shoulders, giving him a light shake as he fought for air. He glared up at the larger man, seeing him pull back slightly upon catching sight of his eyes. What were they seeing in his eyes to make them recoil like that? Shit, it didn’t matter, now was his chance. He caught Gladio unaware as he shoved the shield to the side - _had he ever been able to do that before?_ \- bolting past him as he snatched up the device and raced towards the dropship doors. Almost crashing into Aranea as he sprinted by, he had no time to think about why _she_ was there. He could hear his name being yelled. They wanted him to stop. That wasn’t going to happen.

After a few minutes of running, a hand grabbed his arm, nearly sending him to his knees. He looked up, chest heaving and eyes wide, to see Aranea’s unreadable face. “And just where do you think _you’re_ going?” she asked, not relinquishing her hold on him.

“Let go. I’m going back.” His voice was dark, yet wavering slightly.

“I think your little entourage might have other plans, Highness.” She released her grip, her brows pinching in concern at the vicious look that had settled in his eyes. She pulled in a deep breath, letting out a sigh. She could tell it was going to be much more trouble to try and stop him. He looked ready for a fight. “Stick close, got it?” Before her words could settle in, she was already speeding her way back to the keep. “You coming or what?” she called over, noticing the unnerving glint in his eyes had subdued somewhat.

“Why the hell should I trust you?” Aranea shrugged in return.

“Well I ain’t letting you past on your own, and I’m guessing you’re heading back for the Crystal and your little friend. If you wanna do that, you’re out of options.” Noctis paused for a moment, considering his options, before nodding slightly, running over to join her as he kept a small distance, suspicion in his eyes. One wrong move and she’d regret it.

The door Prompto had locked was no match for the dragoon.

She was masterful at taking out any of the daemons that showed up. Noct had made his resolve, but at the thought of Prompto becoming like one of these pitiable creatures, he was a lot more reluctant to fight than he’d have liked. He was sure it hadn’t been missed.

“I know what they are,” she finally said, after taking out a couple of Flans. “I’m guessing from your reaction, so do you.” She patted a hand on his shoulder before moving on. “If you’re having trouble fighting, don’t worry. I’ve taken on worse.”

“No...I’ll fight them,” he said, frowning. He still fought for words, but he needed to stay focused. It’s too late for them, but not for Prompto. As he kept pace with her, questions kept popping into his head. “Why...are you here? With Iggy and Gladio, I mean.”

“I found them at Tenebrae,” she said, eyes focused forward. “To say they were worried was an understatement. They searched and asked around for hours, hoping you were still on the train somehow. Can’t even begin to guess how many times they tried calling you. They wouldn’t take ‘the line’s dead, his phone’s broke’ as an answer.” She cast a glance back at Noct before looking ahead once more. “When they finally accepted you and blondie weren’t there, I offered to bring them here. There’s nowhere else in Niflheim they’d take the King of Lucis.”

“Isn’t the empire gonna be pissed at you helping the enemy?” Noct asked with an empty smirk.

“I couldn’t give a damn what the empire thinks,” she said casually. “I cut ties with them as soon as I could. Biggs and Wedge were just itching to come along. They’re good men, but far too quick to drag themselves into danger on my account.” She let out a humoured sigh. Noct regarded her cautiously, tensing as he listened to her story, his fingers almost itching to draw a weapon. He drew in a deep breath. Surely he could trust her, just as he had in Steyliff Grove. _She wasn’t lying, there was nothing to gain from ratting him out,_ he told himself.

Their pace stopped as the door before them remained shut. Noctis pulled out the device, examining it. Aranea was quick to take it from him, pressing a few buttons and smiling.

“You got lucky, kid. This thing’s got everything you need.” She held it to the console and the door opened. “Where’d you even get this?” Noct paused as they carried on.

“...One of the researchers. She gave it to Prompto.”

“One of the researchers? Guess those sick bastards are good for something after all.” She frowned at the glare Noctis gave her. “Oh don’t give me that look, kid.”

“They aren’t sick. You’re wrong,” he said quietly. The dragoon was taken aback by the words, blinking in surprise.

“So you’ve been gone two weeks and they treated you to a life of luxury?” she asked sarcastically, carrying on walking down the corridor as the door opened. She turned back to look Noct dead in the eye. “Tell me, did they give you these codes _before_ everything turned to shit? Or just when it was too late?” Noctis stayed quiet, the reality of her question hitting him. She shrugged, walking on once more. “Either way, really wish I could thank her for this, but I’m guessing she isn’t around to hear any gratitude, right?”

His voice had lost him again, buried in a bubbling ire that rippled through him, making his head pound with each heartbeat. He clenched his fists and followed, not daring to dwell on Aranea’s words.

 

Conversation thankfully died out as they ascended the keep and passed through vaguely familiar corridors, besides Aranea explaining about the endless night that had descended upon the world, spreading the scourge and causing panic across the lands. The dragoon seemed to have a good idea where she was going, at least. Having ex-Niflheim personnel with him was certainly some much needed good fortune, even if it was a nightmare for his lingering paranoia. Noct looked behind him, still wondering if the others were in pursuit.

“Either they’re chasing you, or they’re defending the ship for when we get back,” Aranea said, anticipating his question. “And I swear if they aren’t doing the latter…” Her fist clenched and Noct could hear the unspoken threat in her voice. He’d rather the others stayed safe while he did this. Whatever ‘this’ involved. He just knew he _had_ to do this. He needed to tell Prompto he was sorry, he needed his friend to be okay. Yes, Prompto had done so much, _said_ so much, but that wasn’t him. No...that _was_ him, but a side forced out of him by Ardyn - a side as foreign to him as the country of his birth. And no matter what, Prompto just wanted to save Noct. He thought about the look on Prompto’s face as he made his promise to get Noct out; he’d never seen him look so deadly serious in his life, his eyes full of guilt, with an assurance he couldn’t deny. Why had he not realised the remorse lingering in his gaze before? There was so much he had missed, and now it could so easily be too late to make things right.

It was almost humorous that Prompto had worked so hard to see Noct to safety, only for him to head right back into the keep’s dark confines. The doubt still remained that it was all some trap; if Ardyn truly was capable of changing Prompto’s alliances so easily, the option still remained. But that didn’t matter, he knew the truth and he would get his friend back no matter what.

He was going to save him.

 

Finally they found their way to an open central area. Aranea was quick to get to the console, finding the right clearance to get in. “You’re gonna wanna get in here, trust me,” she said, noticing the suspicious look on Noctis’ face. She let out an ‘aha!’ as she found what she was after. The door opened, revealing the throne room. She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the console lining the walls. “That over there is what’s been blocking your magic. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, you’re usually zipping around everywhere.”

Without a word, Noct paced closer, drawing his father’s sword and slamming it into the machine. It spluttered and died, the lights fizzling out as he took a step back. “Did it...work?” he wondered quietly.

“Only one way to find out. Think fast!” A spear was swung his way; with barely a second to react, he felt himself phase through it in a flash of blue light. He couldn’t help but smile, despite everything, looking down to his hands as he called forth one of his sealed weapons, then back up at Aranea, who had a smile on her face.

“Okay, celebration over. I don’t think the chancellor is going to hang on while you marvel at getting your toys back.”

“There’s better ways of testing, y’know,” Noct said, heart still racing from adrenaline as they headed out of the room.

“It worked though, didn’t it?” There was a sly smile on her face. It soon faded in place of a frown as rumbling echoed around the chamber. Daemons began to spawn around him. “Take the ones blocking our path and run,” she instructed, spear at the ready. It wasn’t hard to clear their path, thankfully. The daemons were rather small. Noct fought as best he could, but questions of where these daemons had come from kept finding their way into his head. It was a huge place, but not huge enough for this many employees to be infected. How many families were they killing?

They carried on regardless. ‘Daemons beg for death’, he repeated in his head. It did little to soothe the unease he felt, but it helped him face each creature with a steady and precise hand, even amidst the ache that lingered in his head, pressing behind his eyes as he fought to keep his focus.

 

The corridors were all beginning to look the same. They sometimes led into rooms that required more codes to access, but they all looked so similar Noct wondered if they were even heading in the right direction anymore. Eventually, _finally_ , they arrived at the central elevator shaft, codes in hand, ready to face the Crystal. Noct drew in a deep breath as he approached.

Black ooze formed on the ground and they were both on guard. The Foras from before, still seeping black blood and its wing recreated from tar-like scourge, emerged from the ground, screeching.

_“The ring. Where is...the ring?”_

“That sounds like--” Aranea was cut short as she dodged out of the way, striking the daemon and backing off again. She turned to Noct. “Get going, I’ll take care of this.”

“But--”

“Don’t even _think_ about offering to stay. You’ve got your friend to save and the Crystal to get back, right?” she called over, jumping up and striking the beast in the head. “Or did you come back into the middle of his hellhole for nothing?”

He grit his teeth, racing for the elevator and hit the top level button, with Aranea vanishing from sight as the doors closed. Willing his heart to stop pounding, he leant against the metal wall, feeling its vibration course through him. He tried to clear his head, running his hands through his hair. Something _very_ wrong in his head that he couldn’t put his finger on; a low rumble that almost sounded like whispering at times. Only now he was alone did he realising how concerning that prospect was. He looked down at his hands, really taking in how much darker they now appeared. Even after everything he’d been through, this was definitely new. The thought sent a rush of fear through him as he clenched his fists, closing his eyes and trying to tune out the ever-present clamour in his head.

The elevator juddered to a halt as the doors opened, a long walkway stretched before him. He paced along it nervously as it revealed in the distance the mystical glow of the Crystal. But before that, a blond figure stood.

Prompto was still, black crawling across his body, beginning to form an ooze that dripped down his arm and from his nose, tainting his eye black, making him into something abhorrent. Noct’s stomach churned as he sprinted closer, stopping a short distance away. He could see it in Prompto’s eyes - the fear, the pain, his breaths short as he stumbled forward a couple of steps. “N-Noct…” he managed to say, his voice distorted and weak.

 _“Now now, I didn’t say you could move, Prompto,”_ Ardyn said coolly over the loudspeakers. The gunner immediately stopped as Noct’s eyes narrowed. _“So sorry, it seems like he’s taking orders from_ me _now.”_ Bullshit. He was _always_ taking order from the chancellor, Noct just couldn’t see it. This was so much different though. The fear in the gunner’s eyes betrayed any kind of idea that he was in on Ardyn’s plan.

“Noct…” Prompto’s body shook, as if trying to move. “Why...why are you here?”

“I couldn’t leave you. Not like this,” he said, voice low. “I can...I can heal you, I just--” He patted his pockets, remembering where the ring of the Lucii was. “I need the ring.”

 _“Yes, Prompto, give Noctis the ring.”_ Noct could practically hear the smirk in Ardyn’s voice. _“He shall be requiring it for his rendezvous with the Crystal, after all.”_

Prompto’s body reacted on its own, a trembling hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring. The gunner’s thoughts were hazy, his body aching from the infection, reacting to Ardyn’s command against his will. But Noct knew this wasn’t his doing, right? He could see it in the prince’s eyes. It was fear, but not the same fear he’d once seen.

Noctis was legitimately terrified for his friend’s life.

Prompto began to hold his arm out to Noct. It was slick with the blackness seeping out of his wounds, dripping onto the floor. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be some bait to lure Noct to the Crystal, to fulfill whatever twisted plan Ardyn had in store for him. But most of all, he didn’t want to be the reason his friend became any more tainted. Prompto remembered the fierce look in his friend’s eyes when they had spoken in the dormitory - it was the healing, it _had_ to be! He couldn’t let that happen again, he couldn’t bear Noct putting himself on the line like that - _losing himself_ \- because of him.

He wanted to throw it, to be rid of it, but his fingers refused to loosen their grip on the ring no matter what. He was able raise his other arm though, but not by much. Maybe just enough.

There was only one choice. One very stupid choice.

This wasn’t going to be pretty.

“I...I can’t. Noct, I’m sorry…”

It was sudden, but he fought against his body, broke through Ardyn’s control just enough.

He slipped the Ring of the Lucii onto his right hand finger as the world around him stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa welp! :'D
> 
> Ok again, apologies for like, well, all of it, I guess xD The cliffhanger ending, anything I might've not addressed (there's bound to be, I had so many notes so I'm sure I missed something Dx) or anything else.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> ~For updates and fandom stuff, check out my [art/writing](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) and [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


	12. Now (VIII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This ends now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa we're so close to the end now guys!! O: Huge thanks for the comments and kudos once again >w<
> 
> Really proud of this chapter. It's delving beyond AU levels right now, but after weeks of planning, I finally got to knuckle down and write this part! :D Yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~! <3

_“You, of Niflheim blood. Do you dare try to wield our power?”_

_“You would deny the Chosen King his birthright?”_

_“You, created as a weapon, a plague running through your veins, believe yourself worthy?”_

His hand hurt.

“N-no, I don’t! I just-- maybe you can help, I--”

_“That you would even think to ask of us this is laughable. You shall pay for your indiscretion.”_

His entire  _arm_ hurt.

_“Wait.”_

_“You would dare speak on this wretch’s behalf, young king?”_

_“I have known this man. No matter what has passed, he only seeks the best for my s-- for the Chosen King. By your mercy, do not sentence him to death.”_

_“.......”_

_“Sentimentality aside, for this act, still he must pay.”_

 

It was only a split second for the world around him. Noct had cried out at the realisation of what the Prompto’s plan was. Within seconds, a fire began to crawl up the gunner’s infected right arm from the ring, enveloping it with searing heat as he fell to his knees. The prince was right there beside him, gritting his teeth as he reached through the flames and pulled the ring from Prompto’s finger. He was patting out the fire desperately, stomach turning at the reddened, charred sight of his arm.

He wanted to yell at Prompto for being so stupid, for only delaying the inevitable. Noctis now possessed the ring anyway, and nothing else mattered as he placed it on his finger, taking the blond’s head between his hands. “You’ll be okay, I promise,” he said quiet, voice shaking. The prayer was whispered and he could feel the coldness rush through his veins once more, soon mixed with the heat of the ring.

His mind clouded as he forced himself to keep going. He was going to save him, no matter what.

His head was pounding - it was so  _loud_. Body shaking, he refused to stop, even after he could feel no more scourge in the man’s body. Listing over to his side, he finally relinquished as he planted a hand to the ground to steady himself.

The scourge was gone.

It had  _worked_.

“Prom..?” Noct choked out, shaking him by the shoulder and frowning at the raw flesh of his burnt arm. The blond hissed as he came to, eyes widening as his vision focused on the prince.

“N-Noct...your arms,” he managed to say, grimacing and holding his own arm as pain spiked through it. Noctis looked down, somehow managing to keep his breathing even as he saw the blackness had crept so much further, now almost reaching his elbows. His attention turned back to Prompto as the blond let out a pained sob. “Damnit Noct, why couldn’t you hate me enough to stay away?” Noct’s heart sank at his broken voice, that he’d rather have  _died_ than have Noctis come back for him.  _Oh gods, this was all his fault_. Prompto’s eyes drooped shut as he went limp; Noct shook him fearfully.

“Prompto? Prompto!” The blond let out a low whine, trying to stay awake.

_“Well wasn’t this a fascinating turn of events?”_ Noctis tensed up as Ardyn spoke once more.  _“So unnecessary, seeing that you still possess the ring.”_ His voice reverberated throughout the huge chamber, adding more noise to the cacophony that was growing in Noct’s mind.  _“But alas, he won’t be safe until darkness is rid from this world. Correct?”_

Ardyn was right. Daemons were still lurking; they wouldn't be safe until the scourge was gone completely. And for that, he needed the Crystal. Unsteadily, Noctis got to his feet, stumbling a little as he nervously flexed his fingers, flinching at the ice that snaked up his limbs and through his body as the burns on his arm faded away. “Please...just hang in there, Prompto.” Casting one last look to the gunner, who was dipping in and out of consciousness, he made his way over to the Crystal, footsteps heavy and uneven on the metal path.

He was so tired, but he just had to get to the Crystal. Then it would be over.

Standing before it, the light hurt his eyes. He tentatively raised a hand up to it, moving it closer.

Closer.

A flash of burning light, forcing him away. He recoiled, holding his arm. It  _hurt_. Was it supposed to hurt?!

“Wh-what’s going on?” he managed to choke out, an edge of panic in his voice. He reached for the Crystal once more, pleading for it to work, but only stumbled back as the pain erupted in his body once more. “D-damnit.” He winced, vision faltering from the immense ache that coursed through him.

_‘The Chosen King has been corrupted.’_

The booming voice vibrated against the walkway, sending the discord in his head to fever pitch. He closed his eyes tightly, his heart pounding as his knees buckled, sending him crashing to the ground.

“Shit…” he said weakly. He could practically  _feel_ something crawling beneath his skin, making his stomach lurch as he retched hard. Behind him, a laugh resounded throughout the room.

“The Crystal shall not allow entry to those corrupted by the daemon plague,” Ardyn Izunia spoke, taking a leisurely pace across the walkway. “Quite the marvel that it would reject the one it chose - it’s  _champion_ \- so very easily.” There was a bitterness to his voice. Noct strained his ears to hear Ardyn’s words over everything else. Rejected? But wasn’t he was the only one who could stop the darkness? How could this happen?!

“Allow me to regale you with a tale,” the chancellor continued casually, a dark edge to his voice. “In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, as I’m sure you’re aware.” Noct twisted to face him in time to see the sinister smirk that met his lips. “In Lucis lived a saviour who could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people.” His expression grew even more resentful. “Marking a true monster of him.” Walking past Prompto, he stopped a merely a couple of meters from the prince. “I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the game given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. Such a ghastly fate - merely doing the Crystal’s bidding, only to be denied its light and condemned to a life of eternal darkness.”

Noct’s eyes widened at the realisation. Ardyn was the healer, absorbing daemons, and rejected by the Crystal. It couldn’t be…

“Are the pieces fitting together, Noct?” he asked triumphantly, arms wide. “A chance for the Chosen King, the light of the people of Eos, to be shunned by the very Crystal that chose it. And all it took was the misguided healing of the scourge. Even those failed attempts latched the scourge onto you. Tainting you  _bit by bit_.”

This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t have failed the world by wanting to  _save_ people. He swallowed down the the nauseous feeling rising up within him again. “The gods had plans for you, but when you fell from that train? Well, I simply couldn't resist."

Noct's mind was racing, fearful at what his desire to help people had wrought.

Ardyn turned his head to look at Prompto. “Now what shall I do with you two?” he wondered, his voice ripe with glee. “Perhaps we could continue with the dearly departed team’s research? Won’t it be fun bringing your friend back from the brink  _over and over_ again, Noct?” He held his hand out, a blackness dripping from it, kneeling down and lightly cupping Prompto’s chin, eliciting a whimper from the blond. Noctis scrambled to his feet in a daze and warped forward, slamming his father’s sword into Ardyn’s chest. The man stumbled back to his feet, laughing darkly as he pulled the blade from his body, throwing it to the floor. It dissolved back into nothing. “My dear Noct, I’m afraid you’ll have to do  _far_ more than that to defeat one both blessed and cursed with an immortal life.” Noctis froze as the man’s body patched back up before his eyes in a mess of black ooze. He summoned the weapon again, Ardyn casting him an unamused look.

“It seems you don’t quite understand the position you’re in. Try my patience and there won’t be anything of your friend left to save.” He turned his attention to the gunner. “Stand, Prompto.”

The way Prompto moved wasn’t natural. Clumsy, unstable movements dragged him from the ground against his will at Ardyn’s command. Noctis could see it now - the scourge had seeped into his flesh once more from Ardyn’s touch.

“Draw your gun.” Within seconds the weapon was grasped in Prompto’s shaking hands. “Now, aim it at yourself, _just like this_.” He mimicked the motion of pointing a gun to his head as the blond reluctantly complied.

The air had turned icy as Noct stood, frozen in place at the sight of his friend, barely conscious on his feet, merely a motion away from death, the infection already spreading through him once more. “Please no,” he whispered, shivering as delicate footsteps were heard, making their way closer.

“Come to interrupt our little game?” Ardyn asked casually as Gentiana silently approached, a pensive look on her face, eyes closed, as the chancellor merely smiled. “Ah, it’s been so long since last we met. So  _this_ is the form you’ve chosen no--” A finger to his lips both silenced and froze him. Seconds later, a gunshot echoed loudly across the chamber.

Prompto had managed to pull the gun away from himself, firing it and shattering Ardyn’s frozen form into pieces, before slumping to the ground, gasping for breath as he finally lost consciousness.

“Prompto!” Noct moved to get closer, only to be stopped as Gentiana drew closer, her expression unchanging.

She stood before Noctis, finally opening her eyes..

“Gentiana... Why are you here?” Noct managed to gasp out.

“Oh Chosen King, this destiny is not the one foretold for you,” she said, an air of sadness in her voice. “The Stone’s light denies you, as was the Accursed's foul scheme. To deny the prophecy for his own revenge had not been foreseen. But there may still be hope.” She looked past Noctis, up to the Crystal, bowing before it deeply. “I would implore your aid, that we may yet still see the light returned to this world.”

_‘Your sentimentality for this world knows no bounds, Glacian,’_ the voice from the Crystal responded. Wait... ‘Glacian’? His thought was distracted as Noct could almost make out the faint shape of an immense creature with wings floating above the magnificent stone. She moved gracefully forward, standing directly before the Crystal.

“Who is..?” Noct began to ask.

“The Draconian. He resides within the Crystal,” Gentiana said quietly, keeping her attention forward. Her voice raised once more. “Draconian, there is another way of fulfilling the prophecy. The Accursed may have sought to corrupt the King of Light, but in the process, has unveiled a power once thought lost to the line of Lucian kings.”

_‘The power to heal the scourge though absorption,’_ the Draconian, Bahamut, clarified. Gentiana nodded softly.

“Yes. Passage into the Stone’s sacred light may be lost, and the king’s ascension no longer possible, but I would beseech its power to rid the Accursed of his plague, that the light might return.”

A long moment passed as the god considered the messenger’s proposition.

_‘Very well, but a price must still be paid. In place of his life, should the Chosen succeed in ending the Accursed’s madness, the scourge shall remain contained within him, denying him death that this disease may no longer plague the lands and its people.’_

Noct’s stomach twisted at the words. They were bargaining the rest of his life while he was  _right there_. He’d be meeting the same fate as Ardyn - the Accursed, as they’d dubbed him. Would he too be forced to live countless years? Would he become so bitter and twisted too? Did the Crystal, the  _gods_ , do nothing to help him in all that time?

To either die bringing back the light or to live life eternal. Such was the folly of the gods, deciding his fate as if he were no more than an toy.

The image of Bahamut faded, and Gentiana turned to face Noctis once more. In a magnificent flash of light, she transformed into the ethereal form of Shiva before Noct’s eyes. His breath stuttered.

“So you’re...really the Glacian?” he said, remembering Bahamut’s address towards her. “But how--”

“King of the Stone, do you accept what the gods will of you?” A weapon appeared in her hands. The Trident of the Oracle - the last of the Royal Arms. Noct regarded it carefully, replaying the conversation in his head.

“And the light will return? If I do this, I mean?” he voice shook as he glanced down to Prompto’s still form, drawing in a deep uneasy breath. “Will he be healed?”

“If all goes as planned, then yes, the light shall return, the scourge shall be no more, and the afflicted shall be cured of their disease.”

His head was still so loud, so unfocused. Anything he felt now would be so much worse once it was all over. But it would save so many. He knew there was no other choice. He’d longed to save everyone, and now he could. Reaching forward, he took the weapon, feeling its power added to the remaining twelve.

“I’ll do as you ask,” he said, voice low. Shiva nodded solemnly.

“We shall lend our power to you. Go now, and seek the Accursed.” She vanished in a flash of light, taking her leave without another word. As if on cue, a black pool formed onto the pathway, slowly building into the shape of a man. Within seconds, Ardyn stood there once more, his face grotesquely twisted with the effects of the scourge, dark veins crawling upon his skin, bleeding a horrid inky concoction from his mouth and eyes, now piercing yellow with black sclera. The darkness began to seep away as he took his more recognisable form.

Noctis paced forward, fists clenched. “This ends now,” he growled. He summoned his Engine Blade and clashed against Ardyn’s own sword as it was brought up to meet him. Noct’s stance faltered as he was caught across the arm, stumbling back.

“You’ll have to do  _much_ better than that if you plan to defeat me, Noct,” Ardyn said, smirking. Noctis readjusted the grip on his weapon, lunging forward once more and parrying the blow aimed his way. The walkway was spacious, but not enough to risk getting parried while delivering a warp strike. All he could do was try and hope this war of attrition ended in his favour, and that his strength would hold out.

A well timed strike knocked Ardyn off balance, and he took his chance. The Armiger exploded into life and swirled around him as he summoned the first of his Royal Arms and struck the man in the chest.

Sword of the Wise. Axe of the Conqueror. Scepter of the Pious. Swords of the Wanderer. Bow of the Clever. Sword of the Tall. Blade of the Mystic. Star of the Rogue. Katana of the Warrior. Mace of the Fierce. Shield of the Just. Sword of the Father.

Each one sliced into him, a daemonic haze bursting from him with each attack. As the chancellor stumbled to the floor, Noctis summoned the last of his onslaught - the Trident of the Oracle. It impaled him, pinning him to the metal beneath them as Noct moved calmly, sinking to his knees by Ardyn’s head, a faint glow emerging in his palms.

“So, that is how you would end it…” the man croaked out. Noctis gave him a pitying look.

“Not like I had much choice.” His voice sounded empty, taking in a deep breath as he began. He looked towards Prompto, then to the Crystal, before placing his hands either side of Ardyn’s head. “Blessed Stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness’ blight.” Light erupted from his hands as the scourge seeped into him. It was colder than anything he’d ever felt, a piercing ice that flowed through his arms and into every part of his being. He grit his teeth as he could see the light of the ring shine even through his closed eyes. Even the searing heat from its use could not reach him this time.

He could barely hear Ardyn’s increasingly desperate cries, distorted as the daemons reacted. He could barely feel him writhe around, unable to do anything but uselessly try and grasp Noct’s own hands as the trident kept him firmly in place. He continued the pull the scourge from the man’s body, his own mind growing more disjointed and chaotic with each passing second.

It hurt -  _it hurt so much_. He could feel himself slipping. No, no, he couldn’t fail. This was his price to pay for the safety of all of Eos...for Prompto. Eyes shut tighter as he forced himself to stay in place, a cry escaped his lips as he hunched forward.

Something in the air changed, he wasn’t sure what. A flood of power, urging him on. Static crackled around him, the air turned cold, the pathway shook beneath him, a fine mist descended, and the rush of the Crystal’s energy was almost too much for him. He shook from the energy as it poured into him, through his body, through the ring, all to purge the Accused of the daemons that plagued his body.

He could do this, he  _had_ to do this.

At last, he could save everyone.

Noctis didn’t know how long he had forced himself steady healing the man, the intense cold now encasing him completely. He could feel something dribble down his nose - too thick to be blood and far too foul as his lips tasted it. Then he felt it seeping from his eye. Still he carried on.

The chancellor’s cries had quietened completely, no longer the whimpers he had heard before. He had gone completely still. It wasn’t until Noctis felt a shift under his fingertips that he finally opened his eyes, barely able to focus as he saw Ardyn Lucis Caelem dissolve away, his body free of the scourge that had kept him alive for so long.

Noct lurched forward, a hand placed firmly before him as his breath hitched. His vision was reddened, he couldn’t hear anything other the screeching and roaring in his head. Looking down to his hands, his arms were now completely blackened, running all the way up his as corrupted ooze seeped from the wounds he’d sustained. It presumably ran up his neck and face, if the feeling of the scourge squirming beneath his skin was any indication. The Ring of the Lucii lay shattered on the ground, disintegrating to nothing.

His body and mind ached for rest, but…

Prompto was still lay there, completely motionless, his face now much more blackened than before. “P-Prom…” he managed to say before his stomach heaved and he retched out the foul black tar. His own voice didn’t even sound like his anymore. He shuffled forward on unsteady limbs, hissing as he collapsed to the ground. He was so close to Prompto, he needed to heal him, he just had to…

“Stay with me...Prom…” he gasped out, squinting as the Crystal’s light grew brighter. He edged his hand forward, barely touching against the blond’s own very cold, very still, hand. “I’m so...  _so sorry_ …” The Crystal grew stronger still as it cracked the energy, Noct couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer as the glow began to enveloped the entire area. His mind went blank and finally, he slept.

* * *

It was dark. He should have guessed as much, what with the eternal night and all. He let out a low groan and attempted to right himself. Getting to his knees, he looked around hazily. A barren wasteland with foreboding dark skies and the feeling of death and decay whichever way he looked. He didn’t recall being in this place before...where was he?

Moving to stand, he instantly found himself on his knees once more, hands before him on the charred earth. Tainted black seeped from his fingers into the ground, forming a puddle as a Goblin emerged from it. Noct recoiled in shock as it bounded off laughing, gasping in air until he found himself coughing more foul ooze out of his lungs.

Fear welled up within him as his hands balled into fists, shaking as more ink dripped from his eyes, nose and mouth - he just wanted this feeling to  _stop_.

The energy in the strange place changed. It was something...bright. Something warm. His head shot up to see the shimmering sight of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret walking towards him, the land healing under each graceful footstep.

“Luna…” he said quietly in that voice so unlike his own, attempting once more to get to his feet. It was shaky, but he finally stood before her as she closed the gap, standing mere steps away from him.

“Noctis,” she said fondly, a sad smile meeting her lips. “How I wished we could meet once more in different circumstances.”

“Luna, how are you here?” There were so many questions, all swirling among the cacophony in his head.

“Your charming little friend guided me here.” She couldn’t help but laugh as Carbuncle paced around her, walking up to Noct and nuzzling against his leg. “They were unable to reach you for so long,” she said sadly as the creature looked up at Noctis sorrowfully. Noct bent down to pet his tiny friend, only to pull back as the scourge left a mark on its fur. Carbuncle disregarded his hesitancy, nuzzling against his leg.

“Luna…” he paused, trying to form his thoughts. “What’s happening? Where are we?”

“Your dream world,” she replied. “It has been ravaged by the scourge, destroyed by the very plague you wished to free the world from. Just as you have been corrupted by it also.” She took a step closer. “Noctis, in another life, another destiny awaited. You would give your life, that the light of Eos would be restored.” Noct recalled the words Gentiana spoke to the Draconian. It seemed everyone was expecting that to happen...even Luna. “In that world, I am powerless to do anything. Merely can I watch it all unfold, unable to change your fate. But.” Another step closer. “Destiny has changed, and so too shall mine. While I have power within me, I shall not let you fall to the same terrible fate.” She took Noctis’ hands. “I will heal you, Noctis. You will be with those you care about, safe and basking in a new glorious world of light.”

“But...you still won’t be there. Will you? It won’t change anything.” Her expression muted as she cast her eyes down. She could hear the regret in his voice, the slight tremble as he feared her confirming what he already knew. The unspoken grief of the many people he wished could be waiting on the other side for him.

“It is...true, that I will not be with you physically, Noctis,” she said quietly. “But know that I shall never truly leave your side.” She squeezed Noct’s hands tighter. “I...I knew of my destiny. I knew when my time would come. I am truly sorry, Noctis. There was nothing that could be done, yet I let you believe there was some way to change my calling, and I let that guilt hang over your head. I knew of our fates, yet could do nothing but play my part, all for a prophecy that has ceased to pass. Please, forgive me.” Tears were forming in her eyes as Noct returned the tight squeeze on her hands.

“Luna…” He drew in a deep breath. A part of him - the daemonic part, he had figured out - wanted him to be angry at the path she had led them down. But she was merely a pawn in this game, just like himself and so many others. He refused to succumb to it once more. “Luna, I--” Another deep breath. “Thank you.”

“And thank you, Noctis. The Crystal could not have chosen a better king.”

She moved forward, so close she could touch against his forehead with her own. He could feel Carbuncle climb up to his shoulder, ruby horn glowing gently. Noctis smiled at the warmth coursing through him.  _‘This one will protect you through your darkest dreams’_ , he remembered his father saying. The poor creature had spent weeks unable to reach him, now determined to never let Noctis be alone in his dreams ever again.

Closing his eyes, and hands still linked, with Carbuncle’s light easing his mind, Noctis and Lunafreya both spoke in unison.

“Blessed Stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness’ blight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for wild rides! xD So yeah, Ardyn's goal altered quite a bit (when opportunity strikes and all), buuut he still got everything he wanted. What an asshole >3>
> 
> Hope to see you next time for the epilogue! Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> ~For updates and fandom stuff, check out my [art/writing](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) and [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs. Also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/angel_bless) too!~


	13. Epilogue (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their king was alive. They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy I left this a while! Sorry about that, folks! Ok so I've been really having to think hard getting certain parts right for this ending, and others parts got expanded a fair bit, so I'm officially gonna be posting the epilogue in two chapters! Can't give an ETA on that though, unfortunately :')
> 
> As always, thanks so much for the kudos/comments, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, late as it is! <3

_ Gunshots. Screaming. A suffocating darkness that felt so incredibly  _ wrong _. _

_ Then, a warming glow. An old friend. A serene smile. _

Vague recollections just beyond reach swirled around Noctis’ head as he scrunched his eyes tighter against the light. Damnit, morning already? Wait...morning? Could that mean..?

His head was pounding, and his body felt like lead, but at least he was rested against something soft. Where was he? Voices drifting around him became more coherent as he finally willed his eyes open just a little, instantly regretting the harsh light that assaulted him. He shut them tight once more, grumbling weakly.

“Noct?” Was that...Ignis? Hands found their way to his own hand, squeezing it gently, sending a slight reactionary flinch through his muscles. Forcing his eyes open, it was as he’d thought; the advisor was hovering over him, a look of concern behind his darkened glasses.

“I-Ig..?” Talking was harder than he anticipated. Breathing was too, now he thought about it. Why did everything hurt so much? His surroundings were so much different than what he’d left. Was it even real?

“Thank goodness,” Ignis said, letting out a sigh of relief. “We feared the worst when you wouldn’t wake. Gladio had told me...well, he shall be returning soon. You’ll hear his own words soon enough.”

So Ignis was there, and Gladio was coming, but...something was wrong. Flashes of images came to mind. His friend riddled with starscourge, forcing the ring upon his hand.  _ Burning. _ Noct’s eyes widened with recognition. “Wh...where’s Prompto?” he croaked out. Ignis paused for a moment.

“I should expect he’ll visit you soon,” he said. “He’s been recovering well, from what I’ve heard, but has also been rather reclusive. I’ll be sure to let him know you’ve woken.”

Noct paused for a second, letting the advisor’s words sink in. “Thanks,” he replied quietly. His eyes drifted to the window, marvelling at the rays of sunshine that poured in. “So I…really did it. Right?”

Ignis smiled warmly. “The sun has returned, the daemons are no more and the world can recover at last. You really did it, Noct.” After a brief pause, he continued, hoping he may answer any immediate questions. “We’re in Lestallum, by the way. Not many know you are here. We wanted to keep your presence a secret until we were sure…” He cut himself off, not willing to entertain the thought of his king never waking up. But Noctis recalled that his price was to live eternally, so that wouldn’t have been a problem, right? ...Unless Luna had succeeded. He managed to glance down to his hand as Ignis held onto it. Bandaged up, but not a sign of the scourge remained on that patches of skin he could see.

The door opened and Gladio stepped through, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of Noctis looking back at him. He dropped the flowers on the bedside table, a hand on Noct’s shoulder and a grin spread wide on his face. “You  _ really _ fuckin’ scared us, you know that?” Noct couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh.

“So I heard,” he said with a smile. “Can you...help me up? Feels like I’m gonna fall asleep, this bed’s too comfy.”

“We requested nothing but the best for the king who brought back the dawn,” Ignis said proudly with a chuckle as Gladio helped prop him up, adjusting the pillows behind him. He could see the city outside better now, watching the light play on the buildings, shimmering. It was so soothing to watch the shadows fade in and out as the clouds drifted over the sun. He sluggishly shook his head, hoping to stay awake, as he turned to see the bouquet.

“So what’s with the flowers?” Noct asked with a smirk. “Got an admirer or something?”

“More like  _ you _ do. They’re from Iris. She’s been pretty busy lately, I’ll let her know you’re back with us, she’s gonna be thrilled.”

So Iris was okay. That was good. The conversation carried on for a while as Gladio filled up a vase with water and arranged the flowers carefully. Noct watched him, fascinated by the precision. He was sure Iris was want nothing but perfection.

Time passed on and Ignis and Gladio were talking about...something. Plans for the future? What had happened since leaving the keep? How long ago  _ was _ that, anyway? He wanted to ask, but found his voice beyond reach as his eyelids began to grow heavier with each passing second, their words becoming increasingly lost to him.

Gladio moved to lay Noct down once more, tussling his hair gently. Ignis’ frown deepened as he became lost in thought. The shield clapped a sturdy hand on the advisor’s shoulder. “I know what you’re thinking, Iggy,” he said quietly. “There’ll be time for questions later.” Casting a look back over at Noct, he saw the slight furrow in the young man’s brow; he wasn’t quite at peace in his slumber, it seemed.

But their king was alive.

They had time.

* * *

Sleep should have come easy. He was safe, he  _ knew _ he was safe, but the twisted visions of his time in the keep tried to steal him away from his rightly deserved rest. Carbuncle wouldn’t allow them to. The small creature fought harder than ever, making up for his time unable to help Noctis, a light shining through the grotesque images, guiding Noctis into a more peaceful slumber as the fears began to melt away.

_ ‘You’re safe now, Noct,’ _ Carbuncle spoke.  _ ‘It’s okay.’ _

But as he woke to a dark, dreary looking room, his sleep addled brain confusing memory with reality, he could almost feel the coldness wrapping around him once more; the darkness that had crawled beneath his skin. He tried to force himself upright against aching muscles, his breath short. Where  _ was _ he? Oh gods it was so dark, he couldn’t be--

“Noct?” An arm wrapped gently around his shoulders, helping him sit up. “It’s okay, just try and breathe, yeah?”

He almost expected to see one of the familiar faces of the research team by his side, locked within the dark cell, but as the bedside lamp turned on and he finally began to calm at the sights around him and the hand gently rubbing circles into his back, he turned to see Iris’ worried eyes trained on his every movement.

“I-Iris?” he finally managed to say, swallowing as he tried to hold his breath, hoping to even out his heartbeat. She breathed a sigh of relief, but still remained attentive.

“I’m so sorry, Noct. You were asleep when I got here, I must’ve drifted off before it got dark.”

“It’s...okay Iris, really,” he replied quietly. He tried shuffling backwards to rest against the headboard, but found his arms uncooperative. Sighing, his eyes briefly flicked in Iris’ direction. He let out a breath of relief as she seemed to instantly understand what he meant. As she moved the pillows and helped adjust him carefully, he internally cursed himself for how pathetic he must have looked, panicking from the dark and unable to move on his own properly.

Not that Iris minded one bit. Within seconds, she’d stood up and began to rummage around the cupboards. She paced back to the bed with an bottle of water. “It’s not much, but Ignis said you need to drink something.”

“Thanks.” He brought a shaky hand to the bottle, wincing at how much his arm felt like a dead weight. Iris was where to help steady him as he drank carefully.

“I got told you’d have trouble moving about properly for a little bit. They said you’d  _ really _ messed yourself up.” She trailed off, before shaking her head and refocusing. “You ready to sleep again yet?” she asked, a smile now on her face sweet enough it almost seemed to make the room even brighter. Noct shook his head.

“I’m good, I just…” His fingers interlocked on his lap as he fidgeted clumsily with them. “Can we...just talk? About the past - we got up to some crazy stuff as kids, didn't we?” He closed his eyes, dragging his mind to a time before everything went wrong, when he didn’t have the crushing weight of the world looming over his head.

“Of course!” Iris clapped her hands together cheerfully. “What about that time you’d just learnt to warp, so you took me on a trip to the Citadel’s roof? I thought Gladdy was gonna  _ kill _ you!” Noct burst out laughing; it sounded croaky and foreign to his ears, but so right. Iris was soon laughing too, wiping a tear from her eye as she caught her breath. “It was a beautiful view though. I hope we can see it again soon.” Noct smiled at the thought as Iris recalled another tale. Their laughter rang throughout the room as they recalled their escapades from the past, even as the sky began to lighten.

“That reminds me of that time me and Prompto went to…” He trailed off, his laughter dying out as a more sombre expression settled on his face.

“Gladdy told me you were worried about him. I’m sure he’ll come visit soon though,” she said optimistically, leaning forward and resting a hand on his shoulder. Noct nodded slightly, smiling to put Iris’ mind at ease as she began to recall another story from years ago.

* * *

“So, my magic’s gone...right?” Noct clarified, examining his hand, as if it could tell him something.

“It certainly seems that way, yes,” Ignis said. “The curative properties of our potions and elixirs have faded to negligible amounts. With the injuries you’d sustained, it wasn’t ideal.” Gladio, who was sat on the bottom of the bed, looked apprehensive at the mention. “The armiger is also no longer accessible, so we believe that all magic has been taken with the Crystal.” Noct’s attention snapped to Ignis at those words.

“The Crystal’s gone?” he asked, blinking in surprise. Ignis turned his head in Gladio’s rough direction. The shield cleared his throat and adjusted his position on the bed.

“From what we could tell, it broke apart,” he said, focusing his gaze away from the others. “It kinda wasn’t our main priority at that point, though.” He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly not looking forward to giving explanations. “We...it was a complete mess. We caught up to Aranea, the daemons were going wild. There was this bright light, it covered everything, destroying all the daemons. Once it died down, we headed up to find you.”

Noct swallowed nervously. “And?” Gladio let out an empty laugh as he breathed out.

“And we found you and Prompto, unconscious on the walkway. The Crystal was gone, and you…” He sucked in another deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “You looked like you were turning into a daemon. Wasn’t sure if there was any human blood left in you.” Noct looked back down at his hands, his stomach twisting as he thought of them finding him in such a state. “We hauled both of your asses out of there, and somehow the scourge began to  disappear as you slept. We didn’t know what it meant, but seeing you awake now, it’s gotta be good, right?” He was finally looking at Noctis again, a cautious hope in his eyes. Noct closed his eyes and focused on the air being pulled into his lungs, the gentle thrum of his pulse coursing through his veins. He didn’t feel cold - couldn’t feel anything beneath the surface of his skin writhing around, toying with his mind and body. This was something good, it  _ had _ to be. But...

“What about Prompto?” Noct asked quietly. “He was infected. I blacked out before I could heal him.” His eyes widened as flashes of memory came to mind, breath catching in his throat. “A-and his arm. How is it?” There was an awkward pause and Ignis looked thoughtful, Gladio keeping his sight locked ahead of him.

“He’s still recovering. Progress is much slower without your magic present in the curatives, but we’re making do with the resources we have,” Ignis said matter of factly. “No indications of the scourge were found within him. He’s perfectly safe.”

“Right...” Noctis replied, a subtle tone in his voice that sounded apprehensive, mixed with fatigue. The soup he’d been given rested half eaten on the bedside table; he was having a difficult time keeping food down, much to Ignis’ concern. Next to the bowl was Iris’ flowers. He thought hard to remember if he’d thanked her for them, but his mind was getting fuzzy - he just couldn’t stay awake for very long since he’d woken up in Lestallum.

“Noct.” The advisor’s sharp tone pulled him away from sleep somewhat. “We’ve told you all we can, but we need to know - what happened, exactly? The chancellor was nowhere to be found, yet we’d believed him with you.”

“He’s gone,” Noct replied bluntly, looking down at his hands again, blinking hard to try and stay awake. A slight pained expression met his face as he thought back to it. Drawing in a deep breath, he told them all he was willing to; about his corruption, Gentiana, who Ardyn was, and how he’d agreed to draw the starscourge into himself to save everyone. The room fell eerily quiet. Ignis could tell Noctis’ reluctance in divulging what he would consider important details. As much as he wanted to know what the young man was hiding, he knew not to push things. From what the reconnaissance team had gleaned from Niflheim so far, it didn’t seem like forcing information out of Noct was a wise choice.

Ignis stood, cane in hand, as Gladio got to his feet to join him. “We’ll return shortly, Noct. There are some issues I must discuss with the reconstruction efforts. I’ll send someone to keep watch.” They both took their leave, the room descending into silence.

“Watch me do  _ what _ ? Just sit here?” he mumbled once the door was shut. The entire scene was playing out disturbingly similar to before - patch him up, make sure he wouldn’t die, then leave him in silence until next time. Aching muscles tensed at the thought. This was different though. This was just until he got better. He had to remember that.

* * *

Noctis’ body was thankfully becoming more cooperative as the days passed. Now that he was able to tell the days apart with each rising and setting of the sun, he had guessed it had been about five days since he woke up, providing his erratic sleep pattern hadn’t made him miss anything. Ignis had told him he’d been unconscious for a week before that; almost two whole weeks and he had only just managed to move himself to sit on the edge of the bed by himself.

The room was empty, quiet, as it had been increasingly as the days went on. Everyone was busy, there was a lot to do - he knew that much. He was beginning to get used to the silence again, remembering to focus hard on the sounds around him - people’s voices drifting from the street through his open window, birds outside chirping - just to keep lingering paranoid thoughts from his mind. Sometimes when that didn’t work, he’d run his fingers over the tactile surface of his Carbuncle figure, which Gladio had thankfully found to help ease his mind.

Today, however, he wasn’t content to sit and let everything pass him by. Planting his hands firmly on the mattress either side of him, he hoisted himself awkwardly onto aching legs. Catching his balance on the bedside table, he ran his hand against the wall for support as he moved towards the door. He had determined to see what was going on around him, outside his room. He’d only left it twice, both times for examinations, and both times being moved about in a wheelchair that brought back far too many unpleasant feelings of helplessness within him. The doctors had checked his injuries, and had seen if he was able to walk.

Noct couldn’t even describe the feeling of relief that washed over him as he was able to stand up on his own and take a few steps, before his muscles decided that had been quite enough use for now. That was only a couple of days after he woke. Despite his current fatigue reaching the point of self parody, he was improving, which is far better than he’d feared.

Finally stopping before the door, he reached for the handle, frowning as it refused to budge. He stumbled as he pulled a few more times, leaning back against the wall and steadying himself.

Locked in…

This stomach turned at the thought; he was supposed to be free, right? Fists clenching, he banged on the door a few times, hoping for a response. “Hey, is anyone there? Hey!” It was really no surprise to him when nothing happened. Closing his eyes, he swallowed back a deep breath. “Guess I’m trapped no matter what,” he said shakily under his breath, a bitter laugh escaping his throat.

One of the nurses found him less than an hour later, chair haphazardly placed by the window, as he stared blankly out onto the streets of Lestallum, Carbuncle figure held firmly in his hands. The sunlight, the energy of the town; it was something he needed to see to prove he wasn’t stuck in that same hellish scenario.

He vaguely heard the nurse explaining why they insisted on keeping the door locked - that they didn’t want anyone besides the few aware of his current state seeing him, and that they lacked the resources to keep proper watch over him if he roamed freely. He mulled the reasoning around in his head long after she’d left. Something still wasn’t sitting right with him.

* * *

“I apologise for being so abrupt, but reconnaissance can only get us so far,” Ignis said, pushing his shaded glasses further up his nose. Aranea leant against the wall, a small stack of papers in hand, listening intently even as her gaze wandered. “The missing in Niflheim still need to be accounted for. They may have been the aggressor nation, but we still wish to ensure the safety of any remaining civilians if possible. Any information you may have - anything you may have overheard - would be invaluable, I’m sure.”

Noct kept his eyes low, sat atop the covers but back rested against propped up pillows. Ignis understood his reluctance to share information on such an obviously delicate subject, but they needed gaps filling in that he was sure Noctis could provide some insight to.

“I found reports written by those sadists that got assigned to you,” the dragoon said, piercing through the silence. Noct tensed up at the words - he was pretty sure Aranea had noticed. She pushed herself away from the wall, flipping through the pages casually. “There were quite a few of them, too. Just…” She cast Noct a long look, before sighing. “If I read the names, can you at least nod if they’re dead, or something?”

Ignis let out a cautionary huff of air. Aranea’s methods of getting things done were far too blunt for something like this, but she was in charge of the operation, so she needed to be here.

“Yeah...okay.” The advisor’s attention turned back to Noct at his agreement. Even without being able to see the young man, he could tell this was something he was forcing himself with.

“Alright then.” Aranea paced around as she studied the pages once more before beginning. “Enric Carrow.” Nod. “Dumaine Lowell.” A small flinch, a pause, then a nod. “Reeva Olsted.” A longer hesitation and a shaky breath, before a small nod. “Arlo Hunshenn.” No response. “Arlo Hunshenn?” Aranea let out an irritable sigh, lowering the papers to her side and running a hand through her hair.

“Noct?” Ignis said warily, his hand hovering over to find him.

“I let them all down,” Noctis finally said quietly. Aranea turned back to face him as he curled up on himself, arms rested on his knees. “This is just a list of my mistakes. They were counting on me to fix things...and I failed them.”

“Bullshit,” the dragoon said bluntly. “You didn’t owe them anything.”

“They had families. They wanted to  _ help _ people--”

“I’ve read their reports,  _ majesty _ . How they kept you captive, near death and with no way out besides playing along with whatever twisted experiments they’d concocted.”

“Aranea,” Ignis warned. She cast him a glance, the serious look in her eyes remaining strong.

“I  _ survived _ because of them.”

“You ‘survived’, because they didn’t want their precious little lab rat dying on them before they were done with you.” She paced closer to the bed, making sure she was in his line of sight.

“At least they were actually  _ there _ ! Two weeks I was stuck in that place - where the hell were any of you?!” The air turned icy in that moment as Noct realised what he’d said. He lifted his head to look at them, eyes wide. “Shit...I’m sorry, I don’t know why I-- I didn’t mean--” He stopped as Ignis’ hand found his shoulder.

“It’s alright,” he said, the subtle tightening grip of his fingers betraying his calm tone. “I’d imagine there is still much running through your mind. I...we are all so sorry that you were forced to endure that for so long. We’ll do all we can now, however. You have my word.” Noct let out a sigh, placing his own hand over Ignis’. Guilt played in the back of his mind at how little they knew, how hard it was for them to help him - it wasn’t something he ever wanted to dredge up, but he knew he’d have to face it at some point and tell them. He had been hoping for more time than this, as naive as it was. He stayed silent as Aranea dropped the papers onto the bedside table and sat on the foot of the bed. She let out a short breath, leaning back.

“Look kid, I get it, you had a shitty time,” she said bluntly, earning an exasperated sound from Ignis. “But you gotta remember the people who actually  _ are _ trying to help you, y’know?” She cast him a long look. “I’ve seen this kind of thing before - soldiers who got taken prisoner. They do whatever their captors tell them in hopes of getting out of there alive, feel like the bastards genuinely care whenever they’re not beaten to within an inch of their life, and in the end, they develop a soft spot for the very people who dragged them into hell.”

He thought back to the conversations he’d had with the researchers; the snippets of their lives he’d listened to, their motivations in life, their child-like curiosity about the magic that ran through his veins. It was too genuine to be fake, surely. “They...they may have done some really bad things…” ‘To me’ he wanted to say, but his breath caught in his throat. “But they were only looking out for their own people.”

“I’m afraid that doesn’t absolve them of their transgressions,” Ignis said wearily. It was easier for the advisor to hide his fatigue thanks to his darkened glasses, but his voice was giving him away. “Not that it matters now, since it appears they all succumbed to the starscourge.” Rising to his feet, he turned his head in Aranea’s rough direction as she followed suit. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“Wait.” Noct’s hands tensed again as he looked down at them, watching them carefully. “I’ll tell you what I can, if it’ll help you find any survivors. Just...not everything. I can’t. Not yet.” A somewhat relieved smile met Aranea’s lips as she picked up the papers once more.

“Ready when you are, majesty,” she said with a reassuring look on her face.

* * *

This was the third time Gladio’s phone had rang. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, he set his sword down and glanced at the contact name before finally answering the call.

“Iris? What’s up?”

“Gladdy, I’m sorry, I know you’re busy with training, but I need you to come to Noct’s room.” Her voice was somewhat hushed as she spoke. “He’s kinda...well, he seems really confused and panicky, I’ve only just managed to calm him down.” Gladio felt his stomach drop as he grabbed a towel and darted for the door.

“I won’t be long,” he said hurriedly, hanging up and pocketing the phone.

His sprint through the corridors halted as he spotted a familiar figure hovering outside of the room. Talcott looked over to him - the poor kid seemed anxious.

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked in between sharp breaths.

“Iris invited me to see Prince--er, King Noctis,” he stuttered, correcting himself. “It was okay at first, but he started acting really strange. Is he okay?” Gladio placed a hand around the door handle.

“I’ll make sure he is, don’t worry,” he said as reassuringly as he could. He opened the door to find Noct curled up on himself, head rested on his arms, with Iris sat at the foot of the bed watching him cautiously. At the sight of her big brother, she jumped up and rushed towards him, not even eliciting a reaction from Noct. Gladio jerked his head towards the door, and Iris understood immediately. They both stepped outside, leaving the door open a crack to listen for any movement.

“Sorry Talcott,” Iris said, mustering a smile for the boy. “We’ll hang out later, yeah? I’ll buy you some lunch later as an apology.” After a couple of seconds, Talcott nodded slowly.

“Okay…” he said reluctantly. “Just promise me you’ll make sure King Noctis is okay.” Iris nodded.

“We promise.” On that note, Talcott rushed off down the corridor as Gladio peeked into the room once more, thankful the young man hadn’t moved from his spot.

“What happened, Iris?” he asked, voice low. The girl’s eyebrow’s pinched in concern.

“He was fine this morning,” she began. “So I thought maybe he could do with some new company. Talcott had been asking after him so much, I thought Noct might like to see him.”

“So I take it that wasn’t the case?”

“Well, I told him he had a visitor, and he seemed really happy, but something changed when he saw Talcott. He started acting kind of suspicious, talking about being locked up, and that we’ve been  _ lying _ to him, but he won’t talk to me, he wouldn’t even let me get near him.” She let out a long sigh, looking to the ground. “I better apologise to Talcott again when I get the chance. He probably thinks it’s his fault. I’m sorry, Gladdy, I didn’t know.”

“He’s been through a lot, no one knows right now.” Gladio tussled Iris’ hair reassuringly and headed back into the room, sitting heavily onto the chair beside Noct’s bed and clapping a hand on his trembling back. Noct’s head shot up to look at Gladio, wide eyed. The shield’s heart sank at the sight - it looked like his charge was holding off a myriad of emotions. Noct buried his head in his arms once more, forcing himself to breathe deeply.

“Don’t touch me,” he mumbled. There was no energy or fight in his voice. Gladio obliged but stayed close.

“So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?” he asked, hoping his tone contained no threat. He tensed up at the lack of a response before drawing in a deep breath. He had to remember to be patient; his usual brand of problem solving would only make things worse.

“This is all wrong,” Noctis finally said, his muffled voice monotone. “You’ve all been lying, haven’t you?” Gladio’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Noct, no one’s been lying to you,” he said cautiously. Where had he even got that idea from?

“You keep saying he’s fine - he’ll be here any day.” Gladio’s frown deepened as he realised Noct was talking about Prompto. “He’s not coming...is he?” A small sniffle was heard. “I can’t get out, I can’t see him. Where is he? Is he...?” His shoulders shuddered as his breath hitched. “Oh gods, is he--?”

“He’s  _ alive _ , Noct,” Gladio said firmly. The fact he even had to clarify that left a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. How long had such thoughts been festering? They’d all been so busy, organising the nation’s future that their king might have an easier time adjusting to everything, it never dawned on him that they would be leaving Noct trapped in the same isolation he’d faced during his time in Gralea.

They’d  _ really _ fucked up.

“I’ll take you to see him,” Gladio finally said. After a few seconds, Noctis lifted his head slightly, reddened eyes aimed towards him. “You’ll see for yourself. He’s okay.” Slowly, and far too cautiously for for the shield’s liking, Noct uncurled himself as Gladio called to Iris to fetch the wheelchair. He knew Noct hated using it, but it was easier than carrying him there when his legs inevitably gave out.

“Iris, can you tell Iggy where I’m taking him?” he asked as Noct was finally seated, head slumped slightly from the exhaustion of his outburst. “Then go find Talcott. You owe him lunch after all, right?” She couldn’t help a small chuckle as she nodded.

“Right. Don’t worry, I’ll let him know.” She paced off down the corridor, as Gladio took Noctis down the opposite direction.

 

Noct’s mind was a haze as he was pushed through the corridors. He remembered...passing people, maybe? There were definitely figures, and mutterings he couldn’t quite process. Trying to remember the path he was taking proved more difficult than he had hoped, too. They took a left and then...wait, was that a right just then? He’d only closed his eyes for a second but he didn’t recall this part of the corridor approaching just a few seconds ago. Damnit. Wait, was that a voice?

“Noct? Noct, you in there?” Noctis blinked hard a few times as Gladio waved his hand, trying to get his attention. “Come on, can’t have you zoning out already. Iggy’s already gonna be pissed I’m moving you about this soon. He wanted to wait until you were better recovered.” Noct mumbled an apology and the shield shook his head, standing upright again. He ran a hand over his face and cast Noct a long look as the younger man watched him. “We...we  _ really _ dropped the ball, Noct. I’m sorry.” The young king tilted his head in confusion.

“The hell are you apologising for?” he asked. Gladio looked along the corridor, checking it was empty, before crouching down by the wheelchair.

“Look, I don’t know what’s been going through your head since you woke up, but I got a bad enough idea already.” He let out a huff of air. “It’s our duty to see you get back to full health, but all we did was leave you alone to wallow in everything by yourself.” There was a pause as Noct let Gladio’s words settle in, the only motion being when the larger man placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just know this. We didn’t skirt around questions about Prompto because there’s something  _ wrong _ . He...he said he didn’t want to see you - that he couldn’t face it.” Noct’s heart sank at the words, but it was something he’d fully expected. “We thought after everything you’d been through, that was the last thing you’d want to hear. Turns out we just made it worse.”

Noctis kept his gaze low. There was so much running through his mind - memories of what had happened, thoughts on what  _ would _ happen when they met face to face once more, the sickening twist in his stomach that if he’d just told his friends  _ anything _ about what had happened, they wouldn’t feel the need to apologise in the first place. Once again, it all pinned on him. He was thankful Gladio was being so patient, his firm hand a grounding force as he focused on steadying his breathing.

“You still wanna do this?” Noct’s head snapped up, caught off guard by how gentle Gladio’s voice was. It was a tone of voice he’d only heard from the shield when he’d been sick or injured as a child. “Whatever happened with you two in that place, you gotta talk about it - now more than ever.” He stood once more. “But it’s your call.”

Noct nodded firmly. He had to see Prompto with his own eyes, had to make sure he was okay. And most of all, he had to apologise for everything. There was far too much left unsaid to shy away. Gladio smiled and nodded in return, leading him the rest of the way. Noctis steeled himself, swallowing back the nauseous feeling that had been growing within him, drawing in a deep breath as the wheelchair was finally brought to a stop.

Well, it was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliffhanger ending, I hope that 5.5k monster was enough for now x3 Wanna make sure I get things really right before I post the final part, but thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> And also, thanks so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go hide now B3
> 
> ~Come scream with me about FF15 on [my creative](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) or [my fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs~


End file.
